Midori The Wife: Prequel
by BriRy18
Summary: Find out the events that triggered the timeline of Midori The Wife. Enjoy the drama, the heartache, and all the fluff in between.
1. The Engagement

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Summary: Find out the events that triggered the timeline of Midori The Wife. Enjoy the drama, the heartache, and all the fluff in between.**

 **Chapter 1: The Engagement**

"You're getting married?!"

18 years old, Izumi Midoriya jumped out of her seat at her mother's dining room table, eyes lit with ecstatic joy. Next to her Eri, the little girl Izumi helped save in her first year and whom All Might had adopted, stared wide eyed.

Toshinori Yagi, and Inko Midoriya dat side by side across from them holding hands and beaming.

"Yes, this upcoming spring after you've graduated U.A." All Might announced taking his other hand to encase Inko's. The woman had lost some weight over the three years he'd known her, but she still had some roundness in her face that he found positively adorable. Looks aside, it was really her generous and kind spirit he'd fallen for.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Izumi bounced and rounded the table to hug her mother. Eri mirrored her rounding the other side to hug All Might and giggle happily. "We're all going to be a family. I'm so happy for you Mama!"

"Me too, Papa! Me Too!" Eri beamed and looked up with her big bright eyes. It was only a few months ago that All Might had finalized the adoption papers and taken Eri in as his daughter. Now that he and Inko were to be married, Eri was going to get her most fondest wish for a mother AND a big sister… and that big sister would be the hero who'd saved her.

"I'm glad you girls are happy. All Might hefted Eri up onto his lap and the four cuddled close for the intimate family moment. "Now that we are going to be family things are going to change, but change is good. Right, Inko?"

"Yes, dear." Inko dabbed at her happy tears. "Change is very good."

 **~U.A. High School the following Monday~**

"So All Might finally popped the question." Bakugo grunted as he popped open the top of his energy drink and guzzled. He eyed Izumi who clutched her water bottle and bounced with the exciting news. Beside him Todoroki eyed the selection on the vending machine before deciding on juice. The three of them had just had a long training session at Gamma and were dirty, their uniforms showing wear and tear.

"Yeah… I could hardly believe it. It threw me for a loop when they started dating but now they're getting married." She sighed happily and turned in a circle practically floating on clouds. "It's wonderful."

"I'm happy for you and for them." Todoroki said popping the top to his juice. "After everything that's happened, you all could use happy."

"Yeah…" Izumi brushed fingers over the scar on her temple. Just last year she'd been in a serious accident that had put her in a coma. Her mother had been beside herself, and All Might had been there as comfort and support. It was that terrifying event that had brought the two of them together. So despite the dangers Izumi was glad some good had come out of her accident.

Now that she thought about it, her mom and All Might weren't the only ones who'd made a connection after her accident.. She looked at Bakugo and Todoroki the two standing companionably with each other. Before she'd gone into a coma, the two of them had constantly been at each other's throats. They were rivals not just in the hero field… but at one time both had vyed for her affections.

While she loved them both for different reasons, Izumi had made it clear after their first year she wasn't going to pursue a relationship with either of them. School was too important, her work as a hero was too important, and until she felt comfortable in her position she wasn't about to pursue any kind of romantic involvement.

"I'm helping mom plan the wedding. We're already putting together a guest list, and you're both invited." Izumi told them with a smile.

"I'd hate to miss such an event. "Shoto gave her a warm smile.

"Same," Bakugo said simply chugging the rest of his drink then two pointing his can into the trash. "I'm going to shower off and go back to the Dorm."

"Me too, I reek." Izumi said blue-faced. "Sniper-Sensei was merciless today. I haven't sweat this hard since the summer training camp."

"Speaking of dorms, are you gonna move back in with your parents once school's over?" Todoroki asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure… but I don't think I will." She tossed her empty water bottle in the recycle bin and walked between the two boys back towards the locker rooms. "I've been saving up money from my sidekick work to eventually open up my own agency, but I'm wondering if I shouldn't just use that to get my own apartment."

"You're sidekicking with Endeavor aren't you?" Bakugo said with a small grunt of annoyance. "Why not just stay at his agency and keep saving up for that agency?"

"Well…" she poked her fingers together. "I didn't want this to get out but… All Might is gonna come out of retirement for a short period and wants me to sidekick with him for a time."

"WHAT?!" Both boys stopped and whirled on her. Izumi backed up holding her hands out.

"I know, I know it shocked me too. Apparently he wants to announce that I'm his successor. With the wedding coming up and all he thinks it's the perfect time to introduce the new "Symbol of Peace."

"I see…" Todoroki held his chin. "So he's coming out of retirement just long enough to pass the reins, so to speak."

"That's the plan… he's been training Eri some too but my mom doesn't think she's ready for that kind of publicity just yet. I'm actually in agreement there. I think Eri needs time to just be a kid… and if she decides she does want to be a hero then I'll fully support her… but until then it's probably for the best that I take the brunt of the oncoming media focus." She said with obvious distress in her face. She wasn't comfortable with mass media or public speaking… but it was part of the job she had to get used to.

"Don't look so pathetic," Bakugo flicked her on the forehead and made her wince and pout. "You can handle it, Usagi. You're gonna have to."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." She stuck out her tongue and it earned her a smirk. "So what about the two of you… have you decided on your plans for after graduation."

"I'm going to side kick with my father." Shoto said simply. "I wasn't sure if I should or not due to the obvious father and son connection… but I believe it'll be better for my career to use his popularity to springboard my own. Before I can breakaway and be my own hero… I first have to show the world the differences in our work. Best way I can do that is by standing side by side with him."

Izumi smiled at that and she rubbed his shoulder with silent support. She then turned her attention to Bakugo.

"What about you Kacchan?"

"Jean face wanted me to side kick with him, but I declined. No way am I going back to teeny bopper town."

Izumi recalled how he'd looked after first year interns and snorted with laughter.

"Shut up!" He scrunched up her hair making her laugh more. "I know what you're thinking and you'd best erase that from your mind, Usagi!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't help it! Oh my god, Kacchan you reminded me of Shojo manga protagonist. It was both amusing and horrifying."

Shoto had to hold back a laugh of his own and hid his lips behind the back of his hand.

"You watch it too, Icy Hot! Tch… as I said I'm not going back to that. I'm actually planning on sidekicking in America for awhile."

Izumi halted and her eyes went wide and she turned toward him.

"What?" her voice held disbelief, and shoto couldn't help but notice the tension in her body.

"Not permanently… but I guess I got an overseas request from some hero in New York and he wants me to work with him over the summer as a kind of trial period to see if he likes working with me."

"Oh… well… wow. America huh?" She swallowed hard and forced a smile. "That's great Kacchan!" No… she could do better than that. "That's absolutely amazing!" She hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest. "I'm proud of you."

Bakugo hesitated before rubbing the top of her head and holding her loosely with the other. He eyed Todoroki over her head. He saw the flicker of jealousy across his face and the way cast his eyes downward to avoid looking at him directly.

"It's no big deal…" He finally said pulling her away and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't even know if I'm going to take it."

"Why not?" She was a bit misty eyed, but her smile was genuine this time. "It's a great opportunity for you, Kacchan. All Might got his start in America."

"Yeah well…" Bakugo turned and walked ahead. "I'm not All Might."

 **~Later~**

He wasn't All Might… Izumi sat at her desk with the lamp. She should be studying for midterms but couldn't concentrate. She had so many things preoccupying her mind… the wedding, training, apartment hunting, her career… and now Kacchan.

She glanced at a picture on her desk of her Shoto and Kacchan standing together. They were known as the new "Big Three" all across campus now and were always lumped together in some form or another. She hadn't minded it, in fact she relished it. The two of them had become her best friends and she loved spending time with them, going to movies, eating out, training… it was difficult to think that that part of their lives was coming to a close.

"Soon we won't be together anymore." She said with a heavy sigh. "We're growing up… and growing apart." She lifted the picture stroking their faces. "Shoto… Kacchan… I don't want to say goodbye."

Her cell phone went off and Izumi glanced down at it. She picked it up and cocked an eyebrow at Bakugo's text.

 _._

 _Look Outside._

She put the phone in the pocket of her sleeper pants and opened the door to her balcony. She stepped out and gasped when she saw Bakugo crouched on her balcony rail.

"Kacchan? What are you doing!?"

"Kidnapping you…" Kacchan said with amusement on his face. He jumped down and hefted her up over his shoulder.

"Wha! Kacchan! Put me down!" She whispered harshly not wanting to wake her dorm neighbors.

"Actually, it might be better if you held onto me." He set her down and turned his back crouching down. "Get on, or I'm hauling you up again."

Izumi groaned and went a little blue as she hooked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can follow you on my own, there's no need to EEEP!" She clung on tighter as he used his explosions to launch himself up in the air and towards a grouping of trees. He ran a few more feet away from the dorms until they were completely secluded before setting her down and smirking at her.

"There, that should be far enough."

"Far enough for what? What's all this about, Kacchan?" She rubbed her arms feeling bit of a chill.

"I didn't want to be interrupted, I didn't want to do this in the dorm where more than likely the dimwits from our class would interfere." He turned towards her, his eyes serious. Izumi swallowed hard and stared him in the eyes.

"Kacchan…"

"You, Me, Todoroki… we're friends. I didn't want us to, I had no intention of being friends with that half and half bastard but things changed, we've changed." He crossed his arms. "The only guy I ever really tolerated was Kirishima… but thanks to you I made friends with Todoroki and now what I'm about to say is gonna irritate me for a long time."

Izumi waited, wanting to fully hear him out.

"I want to stay friends with Todoroki… but that doesn't mean I've given up on you." He took her face in his hands. "You said you weren't going to pursue a relationship with either of us… that you wanted all of us to be friends. That was fine for awhile, but now that things are changing it's time you made a decision."

"Kacchan…" Izumi tried to pull from his grip but he yanked her back so that she was pressed to him. "Please don't."

"No… I already talked to Todoroki about this. He agrees with me. We'll be friends, stay friends, but we both think it's time you stopped walking this middle ground and made a decision. Neither of us will hold a grudge on the other, because it's your decision."

"Why now, Kacchan?" Izumi's eyes teared up. "Why are you making me choose now? I've got enough to think about without you and Shoto adding this on."

"It has to be now… because whether or not you decide will determine whether or not I go to America."

"What!?" Izumi did pull away this time smacking his hands away. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. You can spew all the crap you want about wasting opportunity and all that stupid crap but I've got plenty of prospects lined up. I can choose any hero agency I want to sidekick in, hell I could branch out on my own right now if I wanted to. No matter what I do, where I go I will be the Number One hero, that's a promise. However the one opportunity I'm not wasting is the chance to be with you again."

"Kacchan this is ridiculous." Izumi held her heart, flushing. "You can't make your decisions based on something like this. Your career is too important, and right now I've got other things I'm focused on. I don't need nor want to choose between you two… and if Shoto agrees then he should be out here with you, because right now all I see is you being selfish.

"Me!? I'm selfish?" Bakugo snarled at her. "Listen to yourself, Usagi! Just how long are you planning on keeping the two of us in limbo? You know how we feel, now it's time you let us know how you feel. I already told you this decision isn't going to change our friendship, and your career is practically set in stone now that All Might is about to become your old man. So stop using your career and our friendship as an excuse to remain indecisive, because neither of us are gonna wait around for you to get your head out of your ass much longer."

"So are you saying if I don't choose… you won't be my friend anymore?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"No…" He lifted a hand putting it on top of her head and rubbed it gently. It was the gentleness that had Izumi's dam breaking and the tears falling down her cheeks. "We're saying if you don't choose now… both of us will move on, and you'll have lost your chance to be more than just a friend to us."

He kissed her tears and pulled away walking past her.

"I don't know about Todoroki… but for me you have until the wedding to decide. If you don't, I'm moving on, and going to America."

 **~A few days later~**

"I can't believe you actually agreed with him." Izumi accused at Shoto as the two of them walked down the streets in Tokyo. Shoto had agreed to go apartment hunting with her, but hadn't expected the outburst of her emotions. "Why now?"

"It's like Katsuki said. Things are changing, we're changing, and the decision you make could very well shape how we see our future." He looked at the map pausing to check the street signs. "I think we got turned around."

"Shoto ignore the map for a minute and think about this logically." She pulled the map from his hand and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm in a delicate place right now. Kacchan seems to think my future is set in stone, but he doesn't see the big picture. Yeah All Might is announcing my taking over his position, and yeah he and my mom are getting married and making their relationship public knowledge… but that doesn't mean I'm ready for it!"

Shoto turned toward her fully.

"Why not? You've been preparing for this for years. If you're not ready by now, you never will be."

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes and covered her face. "Ugh I've already got the weight of the world being set on my shoulders… I don't want to-"

"Izumi…" he lifted her chin up and made her look at him. "We've been patient with you, and supported your need for time and space… but you have to look at it from our perspective. We both love you, and want a deeper relationship with you. The more you make us wait, the more we wonder if it will ever happen. Neither of us want to see other girls, make commitments because we don't want to risk losing the opportunity to be with you, because you're the one we want. We can't move past this section of our life without knowing where you stand."

"But Kacchan said…"

"I know what he said… and what I'm trying to say to you is that it matters to us what you want. If you decide you don't want to be with either of us, then we'll both have to move on even though we don't want to. You'll lose the chance to be something more because we'll have to concentrate on our careers, our future, and that includes finding someone we want to marry and spend the rest of our life with."

"So...you're saying my decision will determine on how you handle your future?"

"Yes… for me, Izumi, I have a little more patience than Bakugo does, but I can afford to be. Where I want to be and where I'll end up keeps me close enough I can be here for you. Bakugo doesn't have that luxury. He's got opportunities than can take him all across the world, and he's afraid to take it because he doesn't want to miss his opportunity to be there for you." he pulls away and puts his hands in his pockets. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Izumi held her chest feeling it ache at the thought of Bakugo leaving. "I do."

 **~The Following Day: U.A. Library~**

She didn't like it but Izumi accepted the fact she needed to make a decision. the question was really...what did she want?

If she told Kacchan she wanted him he'd more than likely skip out on the American job. She couldn't let him do matter how much she wanted him to stay sheer couldn't let him waste that opportunity. So she had to make a decision by the wedding that way even if she chose Kacchan she could encourage him to go and tell him she'd wait for him this time.

If she chose Shoto…

"Midoriya!" The smack atop of her head snapped her out of her thoughts. She rubbed it and blinked up at Aizawa who scowled at her.

"Mr Aizawa?"

"I know you've got a lot in your plate but this is a public library and your nervous muttering is disturbing the other students."

"Oh I'm sorry." She looked down a little embarrassed she was still being scolded despite him no longer being her homeroom teacher.

"So long as you're aware...now then come with me. The principle wants to have a word with you."

"Oh that can't be good." Izumi stood up and followed him. As they walked her mind tried to figure out what it could be x the principle wanted. She hadn't broken any rules or caused any trouble and her grades were good...though her average did go down after midterms. She'd pulled in an overnighter before the test and had gone down to fifth place behind Shoto.

"Is he worried my internship is affecting my grades? Or maybe he thinks I cheated? No no that can't be right…"

She stopped her mini freak out as they stepped up to the big ornate office. A quick knock from Aizawa had the door opening and Izumi's eyes widening at the group of people inside.

"Huh?"

"Ah, Miss Midoriya!" The principle stood up on his desk smiling big. Surrounding him was nearly the entire teaching staff of U.A. who all looked at her with varying degrees of looks. "Welcome, come on in."

Izumi timidly stepped inside and played with her fingers nervously.

"Am I in trouble, Principle Nezu?"

"Of course not, dear lady. On the contrary, we're here to support you." Nezu said cheerfully and had her blinking in surprise.

"Support?" She looked around. "I don't understand."

"All Might told us about his plans." Vlad King explained. "We were already aware he was particularly interested and fond of you, but now we're told you've been hand picked by him to take up the mantle of the new "Symbol of Peace."

Izumi flushed and she held her chest bowing her head slightly.

"Yes, he… he said he wants to announce it publically soon. He and my mother are to be married and he wants to announce his engagement and my new position soon."

"He said as much…" Aizawa said with a slight grumble. Izumi's nerves went on high alert as she wondered just what the staff thought of this situation.

"Chill out, chill out…" Present Mic bounced his hands in the air. "We're all kinds of pumped for this news!"

"Agreed…" Midnight continued. "I personally am glad that you'll be taking the reigns Midoriya. You've been an inspiration not just to your classmates but to many of the other students, and us as well. We know you'll do well."

Izumi smiled and flushed with pride this time, her shoulders straightening.

"Thank you, Midnight, everyone. I will do my best not to let anyone down."

"We know you won't. In turn," Nezu held up a hand. "Even though you'll be graduating soon and stepping out into the real world, us here at U.A. will always be here to support you. Please come to us if you ever have concerns, questions, or are in need of assistance of any kind."

"Yes… you've all been wonderful. I'd always dreamed of studying at U.A. and now that I have, I can promise you I will take what you and so many others have taught me and use it to keep our world safe, and protect it."

That's what I want, Izumi thought as she stared at this group of amazing heroes. She was The Lucky Hero: Usagi, the future symbol of peace and she couldn't let anything or anyone distract her from that. She knew she needed to make a decision where Shoto and Kacchan were concerned but they weren't her priority. As much as she loved them, cared about them, she had a responsibility and high expectations to live up to. Everything else would just have to wait.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I hadn't planned on releasing this… not yet anyway, but there's been so many requests and questions about the events in between midori the Girlfriend and the two sequel fics that I decided to polish the timeline and get it released. I have several projects going on at once so the updates may take some time, but lucky for fans of this series I've already got the details figured out and just need to polish it some. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to more.**

 **Next Chapter: A New Rivalry**


	2. A new Rival

**Midori the Wife**

 **Author's Note: Great first response, I was a little concerned that the time jumps would get confusing and make the story feel rushed. I've got a lot of ground to cover so I'm hoping you're all as excited as I am for the upcoming chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: A New Rival**

Bakugo eyed the TV screen ahead of him as he jogged on the treadmill beside Todoroki. All Might's face plastered on screen, and soon the head reporter started to speak

" _We're live in front of All Might's former agency. The previous number one hero gathered everyone here to make an exciting announcement. Let's hear what he has to say."_

 _The camera blurred a moment before focusing on All Might's face. He lifted a microphone up in one hand and gestured with the other._

" _I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's been awhile since I spoke publicly, so pardon any odd mannerisms." He chuckled and had the audience doing so as well. "I have several announcements I'd like to share. The first is I'm engaged, and will marry come spring."_

 _The cheers, congratulations, and questions all roared together to create a wave of noise. All Might let it linger a moment before lifting his hands up._

" _Now, now I will answer all questions in due time. The next announcement I have is I'm coming out of retirement." Another roar followed, but All Might held up his hand asking for quiet and the noise deafened. "This is only for a short period as I will be focusing on raising my protege and making sure they are ready to take on the burden and responsibilities I'm passing on. I've no doubt this hero will live up to all expectations, and surpass them."_

 _He turned holding his hand to the curtain behind him._

" _Please give her a warm welcome… The Lucky Hero: Usagi!"_

Bakugo's hands clenched tighter as Izumi stepped through the curtain shyly waving and blushing. It still rubbed him a lil raw that All Might had chosen her to pass his quirk to. Had he chosen someone else things would be vastly different. Izumi would be quirkless, probably taking some kind of general's course at UA, and be indisputably his.

"Despite the nerves she's handling the crowd reaction really well." Shoto commented and had Bakugo grunting. The machines whirred as the timer went off indicating the end of their session. Bakugo grabbed a towel and drenched his head with cold water before slapping the towel on his head. Shoto drank deep from his own water bottle, eying Bakugo as he paced the room irritably.

"You're doing the right thing, Katsuki." He said after a moment.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear that from you." Bakugo snarled and punched a fist against a hanging sandbag and sent it rocking back and forth. "This is so stupid. Why the fuck did I have to be so impatient. She's completely ignoring me now!"

"She's not ignoring you, Katsuki, she's concentrating on her work. She's got a lot to deal with over the next few months, and she needs time to deal with it all." Shoto tried to smooth out but Bakugo just punched his fist into the bag again.

"We've given her plenty of time. If she doesn't at least have some kind of inkling by now, then what's the point?"

"You gave her a time limit, and she'll abide by it. If you continue to poke at her she'll just rush her decision and it might force her to make one she doesn't necessarily want, and it could come back to haunt you both." He rationalized.

"Damn it, why the hell are you so fucking calm about all this? You want to know too don't you? You don't want to be in this limbo situation anymore than I do."

"While I agree I think it's the right time for her to make this decision, I'd rather be in limbo, than to force my way in or out. We're young, Katsuki. We should be enjoying our time together while we can. Sooner rather than later we'll grow up, and won't be able to enjoy things as much. Take it from someone who was forced to grow up real fast… have some patience. All three of us need a chance to really consider what we want, not just Izumi"

"I hate it when you make sense." He punched the bag one last time adding a small explosion to have sand pouring out. "Fine… ill wait...but I won't wait forever

 **~Few days later: U.A~**

Izumi slumped into her seat sighing heavily.

"I'm gonna die…"

"Midori-chan, what happened?" Uraraka knelt beside her looking concerned.

"The media that's what happened. I tried going apartment hunting yesterday and everywhere I went I got bombarded by press, fans, and a few rookie villains hoping to take me out."

"That's the pressure of being the future number one hero." Uraraka pat her head in sympathy.

"I know...and I expected all of the hype...but there was another encounter yesterday I didn't expect." She lifted her head up frowning. "Have you heard of a rookie hero named Doppelganger?"

"No...the name doesn't really ring any bells." Uraraka scratched her cheek.

"He's an Isami graduate. He was in the same class as Tsuyu's friend Habuko, but graduated early after receiving his license." She rocked back in her seat. "I ran into him while trying to shake the press."

~Flashback~

 _Izumi panted as she ran down the street ditching cameras and avoiding microphones left and right. She screeched to a halt nearly colliding with an older couple._

" _I'm so sorry!" She picked up the elderly woman's purse, handed it to her with a smile._

" _Oh its quite alright...oh my aren't you-"_

" _There she is!" One of the reporters shouted and had Izumi squeaking in surprise._

" _Whoops gotta run!" She leapt up kicking up wind as she went to the rooftops now._

 _She jogged and leapt eating up ground far more easily this way. As she started to make her next jump something caught her eye on the next rooftop. She went on alert spotting armed robbers scattering bullets towards the entrance as they attempted to make an escape via fire escape. Her eyes narrowed and she paused long enough to pull out her spare mouth guard from her bag and took the next leap she focused power into her hand and called out_

" _One for all, Full Cowl!" She didn't hit them but instead created a rippling wind that knocked them off balance. When she landed she used her speed to avoid being shot and quickly knock her opponents around til they lay in a neat little pile._

" _whew, nice try boys but playing with guns insist not cool." She emptied out the clips rendering the weapons useless but kept them for evidence for the cops._

" _Hey!" A voice called from behind her and Izumi turned seeing two heroes approach her. One she recognized right away._

" _Hey! Gun Head! Wow what a surprise to see you here." She blinked and raised a brow. "Wait a minute you're…"_

" _Humph...should have figured the great pupil of All Might would notice." His face started to shift and misshapen until resting on a young handsome face, eyes a piercing blue almost diamondesque. He had long black hair braided down his back and his costume was a skin tight jumpsuit showing off all manner of muscle._

" _You're Doppelganger!" Her smile lit up. "I've heard of you, you're the record holder for the amount of villains taken down during debut week. It's so nice to meet you." She extended her hand but he ignored it just crossing his arms._

" _Yeah and more people would of heard of me had you not debuted in the same week. Must be nice having All Might in your corner upping your celebrity status."_

" _Eh … oh well-" she started to apologize but thought better of it. "I l guess it's okay. I actually debuted a lot earlier than this but I guess it does feel similar. I'm not a fan of publicity but this career kinda goes hand in hand with it."_

" _If you don't like publicity then stay out of the limelight, and stop hogging all the glory. This was my case!" He pointed to the unconscious villains. "I was about to make my move but then you showed up and wrecked my plans."_

" _Oh I'm sorry!" She did apologize this time holding up her hands apologetically. "I didn't mean to intrude! I didn't see you or the police so I just assumed…"_

" _Well don't just assume...next time look before you leap." He morphs into a giant hero and picks them all up in his arms sneering, those blue eyes piercing through the shell of his quirk. "You interfere in my work again Lucky Hero, and I'll make you pay!"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Yeesh and I thought Bakugo had a temper." Uraraka commented.

"This felt different then Kacchan. I think it was his eyes. They were so cold and almost cruel. Kacchan's anger has always been fueled by heat, passion, drive… but this... I've never seen that look on a hero's face before. I browsed through some articles featuring him, and you couldn't tell by the pictures the public takes of him that he has such a… coldness in him."

"So what are you gonna do? Sounds like this guy has some kind of grudge on you."

"What can I do? I'm just going to try and avoid him when I can… but if it comes down to hero work and his sensibilities, I'm gonna have to ignore any animosity he has. The job comes first." Izumi nodded her head. "Let's just hope I won't ever have to work with him."

 _ **~One Week Later~**_

Izumi's brow twitched and sweat pooled at her temple as she found herself standing toe to toe with Doppelganger. All Might and Doppelganger's superior "Rinzler" stood beside their protege's sharing big smiles with each other.

"Been awhile, Rinzler." All Might said with a loud boisterous laugh.

"Yeah ten years I think, All Might. Glad to see you back in the field." Rinzler pat Doppelganger on the head and forced him into a bow. "Also thanks again for coming to assist with this case. There's some known heavy hitters at our destination and we could use the back up."

Doppelganger let out a sound of irritation but he stayed in a bowed position, his eyes darting up to eye Usagi who stood stiff beside All Might wishing she was anywhere else.

"It's no problem, and Mid- ah Usagi here needs to get her feet wet."

"From what I hear she's already in over her head." Doppelganger retorted and earned a thwack over the head from his superior.

"Be nice… don't mind him, he's a bit proud and very reluctant to work with others. I'm hoping this group outing will help him open up more." Rinzler explained and set his hands on his hips. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's just jump right in… why don't you give me the details and we'll figure out the best course of action." All Might motioned Rinzler to lead the way. Izumi stepepd forward to follow them, but Doppelganger caught her arm and gripped it tightly between his fingers making her wince.

"Ow… what-" She looked up and swallowed a hard breath when she saw the cold stare once more aimed in her direction.

"We may have to work together, but my warning stands. Get in my way…" he gripped her tighter making her wince. "I'll make you regret it."

"Alright, geez let go that hurts!" She slapped his hand away glaring. "What's your problem with me anyway? What did I ever do to you?"

"Humph… not just you… but heroes like you. Riding the coattails of the higher ups, and snatching away opportunities for those of us struggling to catch up. Your friend Todoroki is a prime example of this."

Izumi's eyes narrowed at this and she turned to square off with him.

"Shoto doesn't ride his father's coattails. It's true he's making use of the advantages his father is giving him, but he doesn't need them to be a great hero. His power and actions speak for themselves so don't you dare badmouth him as if you know who he is!"

"Heh, oh? What about you then?" Liking that he'd struck a nerve he cornered her into the wall. "Would you be such a great hero without All Might's influence?"

Izumi tensed up and cast her eyes to the side… and spoke truthfully.

"Probably not… but like Shoto I'm not going to waste the gifts and opportunities All Might has blessed me with." She turned her eyes back to him and her back went up. "I just have to work hard to prove I deserve them!"

"Humph… all talk… we'll see just where this pride of yours is when shit hits the fan." He backed up and strut away. With his back to her he smirked holding out a piece of hair he'd tugged from her hood. "That was easier than I thought. She really needs to keep up her guard." He laughed and put the hair in a vial and slipped it into his belt. He then pulled his phone out and started texting information to his contact in the press.

 _363 Yardrat Lane, All Might and Usagi paired up with Rinzler and Doppelganger to take down the villainous gang Viper's Bite. Confrontation imminent!_

"Just you wait, Usagi." He laughed and put his phone away. "I'll show the world my power is far greater than yours… and that I deserve the spotlight."

 **~A few moments later~**

The Viper Bite gang consisted of villains who all had reptilian based were known thugs who distributed drugs and other illegal substances across borders. Now that they'd tied down their location the plan was to have Usagi and Doppelganger act as distraction, putting out a frontal assault while Rinzler used his quirk "Error" to cause their temperature regulator to malfunction and force them into hibernation. All Might would remain outside prepared to act should any attempt to escape.

Things were going well, despite the animosity Izumi saw Doppelganger took his job very seriously, guiding her through the plan and giving her very needed intel on the gang members.

"Be particularly wary of their leader. There's a reason they call their gang Viper's Bite. his venom is very deadly and has caused the deaths of at least five heroes who attempted to capture him on the streets."

"Got it…" She crouched beside him and tapped a finger to her ear. "All Might, is there any movement from the outside?

"Silent as a tomb… you're clear to move." He told her. "Rinzler is nearly at his destination so it shouldn't take him long to close the deal."

"Good… we're making our move then." She turned her eyes to Doppelganger. They nodded at each other and leapt down from the rafters of the building and straight into the center of the viper's nest.

Though Izumi knew she had to concentrate on her own opponents she couldn't help but glance over at Doppelganger now and again and watch his quirk in action. She watched him pull vials from his belt downing whatever was inside before changing. His body became steel and she recognized the form he'd taken as Tetsutetsu.

 _Incredible,_ She thought, _He can really take on both the appearance AND quirk of another hero. I wonder what the drawbacks are._

"DIE!" the hissing snake in front of her suddenly snapped and Izumi quickly had to zip out of the way to avoid being bitten. She snagged him by the tail using the leverage to gain the upperhand. She swung him around, knocking him and the other nearby villains around.

The battle lasted five minutes, the room quickly turned cold and the remaining villains fell onto the ground in a deep unconscious sleep. Their breaths puffing out she and Doppelganger look to each other and grin. In a sign of truce Izumi held her hand up for a high five… and though his eyes narrowed on her face he raised his and slapped their palms together.

"We make a pretty good team." Izumi told him as they helped gather the gang into custody. Camera's and reporters gathered all around the site for pictures and interviews. Rinzler helped cart villains into the car. All Might had disappeared with the head of the police force to give his report leaving her and Doppelganger on crowd control.

"Humph, if you say so." He eyed the group of paparazzi and smirked. "Why don't we let them be the judge?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards the cameras. Izumi tensed up her face going red as they were quickly ganged up on. "What do you guys think? Are Usagi and I are compatible?"

"Hah?" Izumi blushed and looked up at him. "That's not-" she cut off at the cheers and whistles and she shoved off him. "That's not funny, Doppelganger."

"Hey I was curious…" he shrugged and he pulled another vial out admiring what was inside with a smirk. "Plus I wanted to make sure everyone's attention was on us for this."

"For…" Izumi watched him open his mouth and down the hair. To her shock his body morphed into her and she founds herself staring into her own face… but with those shocking blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

Doppelganger pulled her back in and waved to the crowd.

"I'm riding your coattails… how does it feel?" He smirked cruelly at her. "You angry?"

"N-No just confused… why are you being like this? We worked so well together just a few minutes ago."

"We? Humph, please… you were distracted and little help. I'm better than you are, Usagi… and I aim to prove it." He looks to the crowd and with her voice and mock happy tone addressed teh crowd. "I'm sure the people would like to know, who would win in a fight? The uncertain and timid original? Or the more experienced and confident copy?"

Izumi saw the crowd getting riled up, cameras on them, people shouting their opinions and cheers.

" _Yeah Usagi vs. Usagi!"_

" _Shut up the fake! Take him down, Usagi!"_

" _Let's see some action!"_

"Come on, Usagi…" Doppelganger laughed and his body glowed with the power of her quirk. Izumi's eyes went wide and she shook her head holding out her hands.

"Wait, that power. Doppelganger no! You can't use my quirk like that! You don't understand it!"

"Heh… watch me!" he raised his fist readying a punch

"Get back!" Izumi shouted and motioned to the crowd. RInzler finally caught on to what was happening and immediately ran forward to intervene.

"Doppelganger stop!"

"Too late!" Izumi shouted and she leapt into the air hoping to divert the attack skyward rather than towards the city where the blast could cause all kinds of destruction. The shockwave he released sent her hurtling through the air and she spun and somersaulted.

She righted herself watched the city below and she spread her arms and legs out to slow out her descension. The hell was going on? Why was he doing this? Was he that desperate for attention?

She narrowed her eyes spotting Doppelganger on the roof of the Viper's base waiting for her to come down. She grit her teeth, and determined not to give him what he wanted she jerked into a jackknife quickening her pace. She then spun several times and landed on the ground creating a small crater as she landed.

She slowly lifted her head up and stood up tall.

"I get it now… I know what you want, Doppelganger… and I'm not going to give it to you."

"Oh?" He called out from the roof holding the arm he'd broken from his throw. Pain registered on his face as well as fury. "What do I want, Usagi?"

"Attention. If it's a fight you want you'll have to find another villain to take your pent up aggression on. I don't care if you've animosity towards me because I have none towards you. So I won't fight you…" she turned her back to him. "Fighting for the sake of fighting isn't how I use my quirk."

"Tch… coward." He jumped down, using more caution with the quirk now, but still managed to injure his body. Damn it… what the hell? He'd never had this much problem controlling a quirk before! Why was hers so damn hard? "You're just afraid of me."

"Excuse me everyone!" Usagi ignored him holding out her hands and motioning them back. "Please step away from the area so the police can finish their work. Please allow the emergency vehicles through!"

Doppelganger's eyes glinted with irritation and he clenched his good fist and ran at her screaming.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Usagi!" He moved to punch her straight on. Izumi's body electrified with her quirk and she whirled around. With blinding speed she met him face to face. grabbing the wrist he was going to punch with and twisting it til it was behind his back. He let out a snarl prepared to shout obscenities at her, but Izumi sent a quick chop to the back of his neck and knocked him unconscious.

She slowly lowered his slumped body to the ground, and murmured hoping he could still hear her.

"I'm sorry, Doppelganger, but I knew the only way to make you stop was to use your negativity against you. It's a technique I mastered early on in my career." Her eyes saddened. "I knew someone like you once…" She murmured to him thinking of Kacchan in his early days. "He had an ego and bad temper to match… but unlike you he learned the art of tact. He knows when to pick a fight… and when to let go of a grudge. I hope you can learn that too someday."

As she stood and faced the crowd she was greeted with the cheers of the crowd, and flashing cameras that had captured everything. Despite the internal guilt and sadness she had for the man at her feet she knew she had to put up a front. She couldn't let the world see the fear he'd instilled in her or let them see the doubt of her actions.

The following day the headlines wrote:

USAGI SHUTS DOWN ANTAGONISTIC HERO!?

ALL MIGHT'S PROTEGE A RISING STAR!

LUCKY HERO TAKES HER PLACE IN HERO SOCIETY!

THE NEW SYMBOL OF PEACE PROVES HER MIGHT!

With these headlines the same image Usagi was displayed: Shoulders straight, standing proud, her hair and trademark hood blowing in the wind and a hopeful smile on her lips.

The torch was passed.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I hope the flow of the story isn't too choppy with the quick snippets of info. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Graduation**_


	3. Graduation

**Midori The Wife: Prequel**

 **Author's Note: Just to clarify, yes this is the TodoDeku arc, but remember that this particular arc started off with Izumi and Bakugo so the first half of this fic is going to focus on the two of them.**

 **Chapters 3: Graduation**

"EH!?" Ashido let out a loud shout as she and the other members of class 3-A pack up their belongings. Graduation was tomorrow which meant they would all officially move out of the dorm. "They revoked Doppelganger's heroes license?"

Izumi solemnly nodded, her eyes focused on marking her boxes and setting them in neat stacks for the movers to pick up. She'd found her apartments, close enough to All Might's old agency and just a quick five minute walk from the train station. It was small in comparison to some of the other places she had been considering, but she preferred the convenience over the space.

"All Might said it wasn't the first time he'd been reprimanded for lack of tact. He'd been showing some problematic behavior for some time. Rinzler who'd taken him on had hoped things would get better because Doppelganger was really good at his work and had amazing potential… but his state of mind just wasn't fit for the job." Izumi sighed. "It's a shame, you guys should have seen him in action. He's incredible talented…"

 _If he hadn't tried to use my quirk…_ Izumi looked at her hand and slowly clenched the fist. _He may have actually put up a decent fight._

"I think it's more than that." Shoto put in setting boxes down so he can place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're the hero All Might has chosen to take on the position of top hero. Everyone's looking to you to as the example others should follow. The common people lost faith in heroes after the All for One attack, and even though little by little the trust has been rebuilding, the hero society needs you to succeed in order to stabilize that trust. Doppelganger nearly destroyed that by bad mouthing and challenging you."

Izumi looked up at Shoto her eyes sad, but calm.

"He nearly broke that trust again. Which would have inevitably unraveled the hero society."

"You didn't let him, though." He gave her a soft smile. "You shut him down with minimal effort and force, and gave hope to the people. They see your strength, your ability, and your heart and it's allowing them to put their complete faith in you. You did the right thing, Izumi."

"Yeah!" Uraraka agreed coming to the other side to hug her best friend. "You're really living up to expectations. All Might certainly seems proud of you… and so are we."

"Ura-chan…" Izumi teared a bit and looked back up at Shoto smiling. "Shoto…"

"She's right Izumi…" Shoto helped her up and wiped a tear away. "So no more doubts, okay? You're the new Symbol of Peace. Wear that title with pride."

Izumi's face brightened and her grin spread wide.

"I will!"

 _ **~Graduation Day~**_

Yaoyorozu and Iida were the class representatives, and despite having superior grades to her had tried to convince Izumi to make the final speech to the third years. Despite their efforts to change her mind, she politely declined.

"I've got enough attention on me. You guys deserve some of the spotlight, so take what few chances you have and really shine."

Yaoyorozu took that to heart, she even included Izumi's words in her speech by encouraging the class to take their moments in the spotlight and show the world what they could do. Graduation ended in a flurry of colors and happy tears as the student body set their quirks off in a display of pure delight and celebration.

Izumi laughed as All Might gathered her up in his arms hugging her tight with Inko and Eri standing next to them, all three looking dapper in suits and skirts.

"I'm so proud of you, Izumi!" Inko dabbed at her teary face. "Just look at how strong and beautiful you've become."

Izumi smiled a little teary herself. Instead of her uniform Izumi wore her hero costume as did everyone in the hero course. They would all step up into the throws of hero society now, and their real careers would begin.

"Thanks mom… oh I can't believe it's over." She held her heart sighing. "Seems just like yesterday I was walking through the gates to take the exam." She eyed the tall structure now remembering that first day, full of fear and giddy excitement.

"Usagi!" Izumi jolted a bit and turned around to see Bakugo approach her. He tapped his diploma against his neck.

"Kacchan…" Her eyes darted to the side as she recalled the last time they spoke. He eyed the expression both irritation and a heavy sigh. He tapped his diploma over the top of her head in an affectionate motion.

"You did a good job at not sucking." He let the smile spread slowly when her head slowly raised, eyes wide with surprise.

"Kacchan…" Her own smile spread and she leapt at him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you!"

"Hey, you passing those out?" Todoroki asked casually strolling up to join them. He held his arms out when she pulled from Bakugo and came straight for him, the hug tight and warm. "Congrats, Izumi."

"You too, Shoto." She looked back at Bakugo and grabbed his arm yanking him in. "Eri take our picture!"

"Okay, Izumi!" Eri giggled and lifted up her digital camera. Her eyes sparkled as she carefully framed the three of them together. Izumi in the middle, arms linked with the two handsome men and smiling brightly. Bakugo stood cocky, holding up his diploma like a trophy. And finally Shoto held a regalness, his face calm, and cool, with his lips showing hints of a smile. All three personalities meshed into one perfect image that Eri captured. Looking at the photo later Izumi couldn't help but think that the three of them made something strong and vital together.

"The two of them are great, aren't they Mom?" Izumi said admiring the photo.

"They sure are… you've got some wonderful friends, Izumi." Inko agreed helping Izumi unpack her belongings in the new apartment.

"Friends…" she sighed her eyes going sad. "Right." She set the picture down. She'd printed the photo out and framed it to go with the other memories she'd capsulated from her time at UA. It surprised her just how many photos the three of them were in together. There were others of her and the girls, specifically her and Uraraka or her and Yaoyorozu. She had at least one picture with each of her classmates, and even one with Shinso who had successfully moved from Generals to Hero class. However after unpacking all of her photos and frames a majority of them were of her, Shoto, and Bakugo… either all three of them together, or individual coupled shots.

"Oh I love this photo of you and Katsuki!" Inko picked up a frame and Izumi flustered at the memory of it. The picture had been taken during second year, Class 2A having decided to do a traditional maid cafe and she'd been wrestled into a maid's outfit, and Bakugo a waiter's tux. Bakugo held her protectively trying to shield her from the camera and pointed an accusing finger at whoever was taking the photo. "He's always been so protective of you."

" _I said no more pictures, dunce face! Get that piece of shit camera out of here!"_

Izumi had to laugh and she blushed rubbing her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah he has…"

"Oh and this is you and Shoto during Christmas last year." Inko set Bakugo's picture down and lifted another. This one had Izumi blushing but smiling sweetly with Shoto leaned into her fast asleep. "That boy has a hard time staying up past 10 o'clock huh?"

"Normally…" Izumi murmured smiling at that memory as well. It was one of her favorites of Shoto. His sleeping face always looked so peaceful and angelic. "When he's in hero mode he could go without sleep for days… but he's not exactly a night owl." She rubbed her chest feeling the ache as her eyes took in both pictures side by side. Both boys had their own charm, their own positives and negatives… but both of them held a special place in her heart. "Mom… can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie." She saw the seriousness in Izumi's expression and stroked her back comfortingly. "What is it?"

"Why did you agree to marry All Might?"

"Eh?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong…" she stepped away from the photos and she sat on her couch pulling her stocking feet into a crossed position. "What I mean is… I know he reminds you a lot of dad… but what else do you love about him? What made you decide that you wanted to be with him as more than just a friend?"

"Ah…" Inko saw where this was going and had to smile. She watched her daughter pull a pillow into her lap tugging on the corner nervously in a cute nervous habit she found adorable. Despite on how much she grown, she could still see her little girl in there. "Well… I respect him, admire him, he makes me laugh, and sometimes cry." She sat down beside her and admired the engagement ring on her hand. "Very much the way you did as a little girl I found all these things about him I loved and admired. It didn't happen overnight, but gradually. He slowly became vital to my life… our life." She held her hands to her chest as if carrying something precious. "I said yes… because it was too painful to imagine my life without him."

"I see…" Izumi thought back to Kacchan's words and felt the ache in her chest grow.

" _Stop using your career and our friendship as an excuse to remain indecisive, because neither of us are gonna wait around for you to get your head out of your ass much longer...I don't know about Todoroki, but for me you have until the wedding to decide. If you don't, I'm moving on, and going to America."_

America… Kacchan was going to America. For how long? If she denied him, if she kept things the way they were would he stay there? Would she never see him again?

" _Where I want to be and where I'll end up keeps me close enough I can be here for you. Bakugo doesn't have that luxury. He's got opportunities than can take him all across the world, and he's afraid to take it because he doesn't want to miss his opportunity to be there for you._

Shoto had always been so supportive, but he was right. She didn't want to hold Kacchan back, she didn't want to keep him from being a great hero…

She looked back at the picture of all three of them again and lifted her head up. She knew what she had to do… even if that meant losing him, she'd do what was best for herself and for Kacchan.

"Forgive me, Kacchan… but I can't keep you with me when my own feelings are so wishy washy. You're too good, you're too talented. I won't hold you back anymore." With a deep pain filled sigh she stood up and put her hands on her hips. She made her decision… all that was left was to tell Kacchan.

 **~Day of the Wedding~**

Easier said than done, Izumi decided as she fussed with her hair grumbling as the curls just sproinged wherever they pleased. She'd procrastinated in telling Kacchan about her decision, and had put it off til the last minute. Today was the last day… she had to talk to him, and tell him why she was turning him down or he'd leave without knowing the full extent of her feelings.

She let out a curse when her phone went off and she glanced down seeing Shoto's number on the read out. She picked it up and sat down letting Eri play and string flowers through the tresses.

"Hey Shoto, are you on your way?"

"No, that's actually why I called." Shoto grunted as he dressed into his costume. "Something's come up, I won't be able to make it. There's a kidnapping situation going on and both Endeavor and I have been called upon to help out since our quirks would be effective against the villain in question."

"Oh…" Izumi couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Mom and All Might are gonna be sorry you missed it." She managed a smile at Eri when she finished fixing her hair and she stood up. "Want me to save you some cake?"

"Sure…" he smiled into the phone. "Tell your parents congrats for me, and I'll drop off my gift once I'm back in town on Monday."

"Will do…" Her eyes went soft and affectionate as she cradled the phone to her ear. "Please be careful, Shoto. This sounds like a serious mission."

"I will… and Izumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her heart did a little dance and she sighed heavily. He really knew when to drop those words to have her all kinds of shaken up.

"I know… I'll talk to you later." She hung up and held the phone to her chest.

"Izumi are you ready?" Inko asked. Izumi turned around to respond and could only gasp. Her own heart and flutters quickly were tossed aside at the sight of her mother dressed elegantly in the beautiful white gown.

"Yes… oh mom you look just… you're so beautiful!" She went to her mother and wrapped her in a hug, careful not to tug on the veil. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Eri ran up to join in the hug so all three females cuddle in close. "I'm so happy you're gonna be my mom!"

"Oh Eri… oh that's done it…" Inko sniffed and tried desperately to save her mascara. "I told myself I wasn't gonna cry, but it's just impossible."

"Hey, you're allowed happy tears on your wedding day." Izumi grinned and took up the bouquet and handed it to her. "Come on… let's go meet your future husband."

 **~Post Ceremony~**

The event was far bigger than any of them had originally planned. Once the press had been made aware of its existence, the plans had just snowballed into an epic event with family, friends, heroes, and press all coming in to award the celebrated couple.

"Inko throw the bouquet!" Mizuki, Bakugo's mom, shouted at the bride and shove Izumi into the group of young ecstatic single women. "Let's find our next lucky bride!"

"Mizuki-san please don't push… oof!" Izumi grunted and squeaked as she was squished amongst the crowd of girls. She tried desperately to pull away and get clear of the gaggle of girls.

"Here it comes!" Inko shouted, turning her back and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. The lovely white arrangement bounced from hands to hand before smacking Izumi, who'd finally worked her way out of the crowd, right in the face.

"Oof!" She begrudgingly held the bouquet and blushed as the photographers all snapped pictures of her. Applause and cheer erupted around her, along with the disappointed pouts and grumbles from the other single women. Her eyes darted off trying to concentrate on something… anything else… and she spotted Kacchan.

Bakugo hadn't been able to pry his eyes away from her since he'd seen her come down the aisle as a vision in soft green. She nearly looked like a bride herself with her hair all soft and curly, her face with just a dash of makeup to make her eyes pop and lips look full and kissable. While husband and wife had shared vows, he'd kept his focus on her, watching her smile and cry through the ceremony with a mix of joy, excitement, and some sadness.

He'd been ready to lash out at her for ignoring him since graduation… but seeing her like that, watching her blush and smile just left him all kinds of twisted up inside. His gentle gaze went serious when he realized he'd been spotted… and the two of them just stare at each other, neither saying a word, or even moving towards each other.

The crowd eventually forced them to snap apart… the party moving to a hotel ballroom where the reception was being held. He finally found her there, picking up little bits of food on the concessioin table and nibbling on them.

"Usagi…" he stepped up to her, and she nearly choked. He beat a fist on her back and she coughed holding her chest and looking flushed and nervous at him.

"Kacchan!"

"Geez you're clumsy… take smaller bites next time." He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her. She pouted at him and he had to smirk.

"I didn't mean to take such a large bite. You snuck up on me." She hadn't been ready to seem him again so soon. Seeing him in front of the church had brought her nerves at an all time high. She knew she had to talk to him, to get her feelings across… but couldn't bring herself to do it… at least not yet.

"My bad…" he chuckled and looked around. "I don't see Todoroki, is he coming later?"

"He had to work… him and his father got called in for a kidnapping case." She said with a heavy sigh and sad eyes. "Of all days…"

"Comes with the job…" He hesitated before lifting up a hand and stroking her cheek. "You look nice though."

"Huh?" She blushed at his compliment and slowly smiled. "Oh, thanks. You look great too, i'm not used to seeing you in a suit." God he looked so handsome… why did he have to look so smooth, and charming.. And just… delicious? Seeing him like this just brought on all kinds of tingles and sexual tugs and sent her nerves skyrocketing.

She drank champagne hoping it would calm her, but instead the buzz of the bubbles in her head, the sweet music, and soft lighting just made everything around her seem so... romantic.

"Wanna dance?" He extended his hand out. He'd been watching her stare out at the people slow dancing on the floor with this dreamy look, and the words just popped out.

"Yeah… I would actually." Why not? Izumi thought as she let Bakugo glide her onto the floor. He'd have to leave for America soon, so why shouldn't she just enjoy this time with him. She wrapped her arms around him, peeking over his shoulder so she could watch her parents dancing. Both of them were smiling into each other's eyes. "They look so happy together… it does my heart good to see them like this."

"Yeah, they make a good match." He lay his chin on her shoulder keeping his hands on her hips.

"Mmmm someday… I'm still young but, someday I want what they have. Love, marriage, a couple of kids." She laughed a bit blushing. "I was an only child so it was pretty lonely until Eri came along… if I ever have kids I want to make sure they have that connection, and friendship only siblings can have."

She didn't notice Bakugo's eyes go hard at her words.

"You already making wedding plans Usagi?"

"No… but I can dream can't I?" She gasped a bit when he yanked her back, but then laughed as she let him spin her. The smile that spread onto her lips allowed Bakugo's face to soften again and she seamlessly slipped back into his arms. He watched her eyes soft and affectionate… and just stare at him

"What's that look for?" Bakugo asked with a smirk. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No…" she continued to smile at him. Her hand pulled from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "I just like being with you, Kacchan. It makes me happy."

Undone, Bakugo bowed his head and pressed his forehead to hers, his own face softening at her words.

"Same here, yah damn rabbit."

They spent hours, talking, dancing, indulging in champagne… but where Bakugo could hold his liquor Izumi could not. By the time the reception ended she was stumbling on her heels giggling and swaying as if still hearing the music.

"You are toasted, Usagi." Bakugo teased.

"Mmmm am not…" she giggled. "I'm just flushed." She pat her cheek and made a raspberry noise before laughing. "Maybe a bit tipsy."

"Try a lot tipsy… come on, I'll take you home." He took her arm to keep her from falling over. He'd yet to be to her apartment, but knew the address thanks to Inko. Carefully he pulled into the parking lot and guided her to the elevator and kept a firm arm around her. For some unexpliccable reason his heart beat loudly in his chest and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He took her keys from her, unlocking the door and had to quickly grab her around the waist when she tripped over the front stoop of her door.

"Baka! Be careful!"

"Whoa! I'm okay…" She giggled and straightened up. Her form pressed to his and she leaned into him inhaling his scent. God she was gonna miss the sweet scent of nitroglycerin when he left. "I'm home."

"Yeah, but you're still tipsy…" He watched her head lift, and spite the drunk smile there was a sadness in her eyes that had him frowning. "You want some company?" He stroked her face, staring into her green eyes. "I can stay over if you want."

"Kacchan…" Her smile went sly and she leaned into him more. "Is that a proposition?" The question caught him off guard, but he couldn't resist stroking a hand over the side of her breast and down her back.

"Only if you want it to be… no one's forcing you." He let go of her, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them off her.

Izumi pulled back a bit and took the time to eye him up and down. He looked so wonderful in his rumbled suit, he'd tugged the tie free and unbuttoned the first few buttons to show off harsh chest and peachy skin. Hie hair that had been tamed back was now disheveled and a spiky mess. She just wanted to…

Her eyes lit up as realization hit her. She wanted to be with him. She wanted Kacchan to touch her, hold her, kiss her… she wanted him perior!

"You know what…" She dropped all her belongings at their feet and snagged him by his tie. With a quirk jerk she sent his body colliding with hers and they press intimately together. Their eyes locked, both showing the hunger and need they had for each other. "Why the hell not?"

Their mouths met, the kiss passionate and fiery. Bakugo kicked the front door closed and yanked his coat off before putting his hands on her.

"Izumi…" he groaned her name as their mouths feasted on each other. Their hands, while a bit clumsy, tugged and yanked and ripped at their clothes until the were just in their undergarments.

"Kacchan!" She panted for him squealing a bit when he hefted her up into his arms and carried her further into the house and kicked open the door to her bedroom. "Kacchan I-"

"Shut up Izumi…" he growled in warning and ripped away the last remaining barrier from his eyes. With one quick impatient thrust he was inside her, and all he could see and feel was her. "Just shut the fuck up!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Is it hot in here or is it just me *fans herself* whoooo I'm gonna need to upload the lemon of this on Archive later… anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Rushed Affair**_


	4. Rushed Affair

**Midori The Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 4: Rushed Affair**

Izumi woke up feeling warm and immensely comfortable. Her muscles were loose, her head still a bit buzzed, but all in all she woke up smiling.

"Mmm best night sleep I've ever had…" she murmured and rolled onto her side not quite willing to part from the comfort yet...and blinked when something shifted with her. Sitting straight up she clutched the blanket to her chest, her eyes looked around a bit dumbfounded and slowly drifted downward. She had to swallow a lump in her throat when she saw Bakugo with his arm tossed over her waist, face buried down in the pillow snoring.

"What… what... Oh….oh god…" she held her head as the events of last night came rushing back at her. "What have I done… What have we done?"

"Stop your mumbling ya damn nerd." Bakugo grumbled and rolled onto his side yanking her back down. "It's still early."

"Eep!" She blushed bright red and on instinct smacked him.

"Ow! Damn it!" He sat up now, irritated and bleary from sleep. "What the hell was that for."

"Sorry! I'm sorry it was a reflex!" She held out her hands the blanket pooling at her waist. When his gaze drifted down to her breasts she yanked it back up blushing. "We had sex…"

"Yeah we did…" he narrowed his eyes. "If you tell me you don't remember…"

"No, no I remember i'm just… trying to wrap my head around it." She held her cheek with one hand keeping the other on the blanket for modesty.

"Need me to clarify it for you?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down straddling her. "We had sex, made love, banged, fucked, did the nast…"

"Alright, alright I get it." She was beet red. "No more clarification, please Kacchan."

"...however you wanna describe it we did it." Bakugo scowled down at her. "Now that it's been established, why the fuck do you look so damn guilty."

"...because I never meant for it to happen." Izumi said honestly turning her face away. "I was gonna tell you to go to America."

Bakugo slowly released her letting her sit up.

"Why?"

"Its the right thing for-"

"No damn it I got that part clear enough! I meant Why… if you were gonna reject me… did you have sex with me?" When she remained silent his anger boiled and he jerked out of bed and her with him. "Answer me damn it!"

"Because I didn't want to say goodbye!" She yelled at him and lowered her head in shame. "We're growing up...we're drifting apart and I hate it. I wanted the three of us to remain close forever and I just...wanted a piece of you to keep with me."

"Damn it Usagi I don't have to go to America I can stay right here...I can be with you. Isn't that what you want?" He took her face in his hands. "Aren't I what you want?"

"Kacchan…" tears spilled down Izumi's cheeks. "That's not the point. What I feel and what I want isn't what's important. You're one of the most amazing people I know and you'll be an even more amazing hero. You've got opportunities and offers that are too good to pass up. You shouldn't let me hold you back."

"Is that what we're doing? Is what we feel about each other holding us back, or is that just you being a coward?" He retorted.

"Coward?" Izumi backed up from him, hurt by his accusation. Still when she thought about it… She realized he was right. She lifted her chin her eyes hardening with defiance. "Yeah… yeah I'm a coward. I'm afraid alright, Kacchan. I'm afraid that what we're doing is just gonna send everything into a tailspin just like it did before."

 **~Flashback~**

" _STOP IT!" Izumi shouted at Shoto and Bakugo as the two of them duked it out on Ground Beta. "Damn it this is not funny anymore you two! You're gonna get in so much trouble! You guys already failed the exam this is-"_

" _Shut up!" Both turned their heads toward her their fists in each other's shirts. Izumi gawked and then snarled and she ran forward trying to shove them apart._

" _No! What you two are doing is stupid! If you're gonna fight then do it during practice or rent a training room or something!" She gave up sighing in aggravation. She put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes. "Aizawa sensei is gonna flip his lid."_

" _We'll just get stopped if we do this during practice." Bakugo was the first to pull himself free and face her. "Walk away Izumi. You may be the reason, but you don't get to interfere"_

" _What…" Izumi grit her teeth and she stepped up to both of them and slapped them both. "Are you both idiots?! Have you both forgotten why we're here? Why we're going to this school? It's not to date, or fight amongst each other! We're here to be heroes!"_

" _Neither of us have forgotten!" Todoroki held his cheek where she'd slapped him and he lowered his head a bit shamefully. "… but we can't just let these emotions hang in the air like this. After everything that's happened today, Izumi, we need to have this out. We need to settle this!"_

" _Why? What brought all of this on? I know you're both upset about the exam but how did it escalate to this? I don't get it!" She looked at them with teary eyes._

" _You should." Bakugo retorted facing her now. "You of all people should have known! Just because you've got All Might's power now doesn't mean you get to act high and mighty and pretend that you didn't see this coming! ."_

" _Kacchan…" Izumi hissed and looked around the dark hoping there was no one nearby who heart that. "I told you both of that in confidence because I trusted you and I couldn't stand lying to you anymore… I wasn't trying to hold my power over you or act like I know better but I can't stand seeing you two fight especially when I know I'm the cause!"_

 _She shook and wiped at her tears._

" _I love both of you, you're my classmates, my best friends, my rivals! You're both so important to me, and I can't stand to see either of you throw away your goals and lose focus because of me." She lifted her head her eyes fierce. "So if this is how it's gonna be… then I don't want to be with either of you!"_

" _What?" They looked at her dumbfounded._

" _You heard me. Screw dating, screw love, and this up and down roller coaster of emotions you both put me through! I'm All Might's successor, I've got a responsibility to the power he's given me, and I can't afford to be distracted by your petty arguments anymore. So as far as I'm concerned the two of you can date each other because I've had it!" She turned her back to them._

" _You both have a chance to make up the exam by taking those extra classes. I suggest you focus on that and leave me alone!"_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Bakugo's fists relaxed as he recalled that day. He lowered his head and let out a short sarcastic laugh.

"Damn, you just had to bring that up."

"It's the truth though… you and Shoto were so focused on this rivalry and on me that you lost sight of your goal. I hated it, I hated that the two people I'd always believed to be the top contenders were losing their fire because of me. I never want it to happen again, so yeah call me a coward, tell me I'm indecisive, but I'd rather-"

"Shut up… you've made your point." Bakugo rubbed his face sighing. "Damn it… what's with this pathetic Deja Vu?" He slowly lowered his hands. "I give up… you win."

"Kacchan…" She heard the pain in his voice and it made her ache. He tried to laugh it off.

"It's the same as before… you managed to kick my ass without resorting to violence. That's always been your style." He gave her an angry look, but the pain in his eyes was apparent. "It was thanks to you Todoroki and I got our asses in gear, but it never stopped the feelings, never stopped the rivalry. You never gave us a definitive answer, left us hanging for nearly three years and I was just tired of staying in limbo…" He lowered his head. "So that's why I gave you the ultimatum… I had hoped it would result in some kind of satisfying conclusion. Guess all I did was confuse you further… I'm sorry."

"Kacchan…" Izumi stared at him with wet eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Don't… don't you dare apologize. I knew this was happening, I knew you were gonna choose being a hero over me. I knew that sooner or later you'd just leave me behind and I'd have no choice but to accept that. Damn it… I just… I wanted you to notice and give a damn!" He turned his back. "I can't force you to love me back."

"Kacchan… I do love you." She stepped closer grabbing the back of his shirt. "You are important to me, I need you in my life, but-" she trailed off when he went rigid.

"...but you feel the same way about Todoroki, am I right?" He glanced back at her, his eyes painfully sober. "I get it."

"Do you?" She rubbed his back trying to soothe but his body remained tense.

"Yeah, I may not like it, but you were right about one thing. I can't let you hold me back anymore. I can't afford to lose to you." He turned his head back around feeling the tears sting in the back of his eyes. "So you can have all the time in the world… because I've decided I just won't give a damn anymore."

Izumi had to suck in a sob. She could see he was cutting himself off. The fact she could physically see him pulling away had her heart aching.

"Kacchan… I-" she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. He was leaving, he was stepping away from her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She watched him pull away her hands slipping from his shirt. She let out a shaky gasp as that last pull sent her heart into a panicked gallop. She suddenly lunged forward grabbing his arm and turning him around. Distressed, aching, and crying she rose up on her toes to kiss him full on the mouth.

Bakugo's eyes widened a moment. He clamped his hands on her shoulders, his immediate thought to push her away, to not fall down that hole again… but he couldn't. He found his hands cupping her cheeks pulling her in by the delicate frame of her face before sinking into the thick curling mass of hair.

"Izumi…" he murmured her name and nuzzled noses with her as the kiss broke enough for him to catch his breath. He gave a playful nip and sunk right back into the heat. Her body pressed in close and she desperately clung to him, afraid if she let go he'd just slip away again.

"Kacchan… stay… stay with me." She panted against his lips her eyes pleading for him. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave!"

"Heh…" his lips slowly curved and he lay his forehead on hers. "...is that your final decision?"

"Yes…" she lay her hand on his cheek tears slipping down her cheek. "I'm selfishly asking you to stay with me, Kacchan."

"That is selfish…Alright, have it your way." He wrapped her up and closed his eyes breathing her in. Thank god… was all Bakugo could think as he held onto her for dear life. Thank god!

"… I'll stay."

 **~Monday Morning~**

"Yo!" Bakugo raised a hand as he met up with Todoroki at the airport. Around them the terminal bustled with people of varying ethnicities and personalities. Despite that Todoroki stood out like a sore thumb

"Yo?" Shoto raised a hand back and the two bumped fists before walking side by side. "I figured you'd be on a plane of your own by now."

"I turned down the American job… found a better offer right here in Japan. Besides learning English is annoying." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Izumi will be happy to hear that. Did she make a decision?" Shoto asked checking his phone for messages.

Oh yeah, Bakugo thought with a secret smile and turned his face away. She decided on me… but I'll let her tell you that.

"Hell if I know… she was preoccupied with the newlyweds most of the night."

"I see… well probably for the best. She tends to make rash decisions when put into a corner." Shoto rationalized and Bakugo's brow twitched in irritation.

"Speaking of being put into a corner, how did your job go?"

"Okay I guess… we collected the gang responsible for the kidnapping, but there's a ring leader who's been pulling the strings and he's still out there. Something to look into later, but for now we're letting the police find out all they can before doing our own investigation." Shoto stretched. "I've got a couple of days off so I'm gonna see if Izumi wants to go see a movie or something." He glanced over. "Wanna tag along?"

"Hmmm nah, go and have fun." His eyes took on a wicked gleam. "I've got plans of my own tonight."

 **~Later that night~**

"Kacchan!" Izumi squeaked when she open the door of her apartment only to be picked up and hauled back inside over Bakugo's shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Okay." He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and eyed her outfit. Casual wear, for a casual movie date. "Enjoy your time with Todoroki?"

"Huh? Yeah...I just got back from the movies...how did you know?"

"Take a wild guess." He told her with mild irritation and had her laughing nervously.

"Right… well yes I had a good time. You should have joined us we went to-" she started to speak but he cut her off.

"You got your friend time with Todoroki…" he crawled on the bed, nudged her further onto her back and looked down smirking. "Which means for the rest of the night you're mine."

"I guess that's fair…" she blushed at the intimacy but smiled.

"You're wearing perfume…" he murmured giving her neck a sniff. "Did you wear that for him or for me?"

"For myself, I like the scent." She moaned softly when he playfully nipped the skin. "Kacchan…"

"Not counting the other night I haven't touched you like this in years." He nuzzled down her neck, placing kisses and bites over the soft salty flesh. "I have a lot of ground to make up." He growled low in his throat and started to undo her pants.

Izumi's phone went off halting the sensual moment. Bakugo's brow twitched with irritation as Izumi pulled the slim phone from her bedside table and eyed the caller.

"It's Shoto, I wonder if he forgot something. Gomen, Kacchan, hold that thought!" She sat upright in bed annoying him further when she answered. "Hello? Shoto? What's up?"

"Seriously Usagi?" he whispered harshly and fumed on the bed. He watched her face lighten as she laughed.

"I'm alright, Shoto, just a lil out of breath." She blushed and tucked hair behind her ear. "Did you need something?"

"Not really… I got called in for a job, was wondering if you wanted in on the action." Todoroki asked on the other line. "I was supposed to have it off, but we're pretty sure this guy is connected to the kidnapping."

"Eh? Now?" She glanced over at Bakugo a moment and shook her head. "I want to help, but I've got company over… they just kinda popped out of nowhere."

Bakugo's eyes narrowed at that and he slid behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He relaxed some when she wiggled into his hold rather than try to pull away.

"There's no way you can get away? I could use your help… and I want to see you." Todoroki admitted.

"We just saw each other, though." Her smile was soft and affectionate.

"I know but… I still want to see you. Every chance I get I want to see you." Todoroki's eyes closed and he brought her face to mind. "Please Izumi?"

"I…" she glanced back at Bakugo and she bit her lip shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Shoto… I made a commitment… I need to stand by it. I'll talk to you later okay?" She hung up and pulled from Bakugo sighing heavily.

"You… didn't tell him did you?" Bakugo asked watching her pace the room clutching her phone to her chest.

"No… no I didn't." Izumi admitted with a pained expression. "I was going to… I started to… but I couldn't." She held her head letting out a shaky breath. "I just couldn't."

"Usagi…" Bakugo got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You gotta tell him."

"I know… I know… but Kacchan he's gonna be so hurt by this." She turned to face him tears falling down her face. "What if he starts to hate me? What if-"

"He won't…" He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't be a fucking idiot, Usagi, you know Todoroki's not like that. Yeah he'll be upset and hurt, but he'll support your decision."

She shut her eyes tightly as more tears slip down. Bakugo let out a curse and pulled her to his chest. No way, no way was he gonna let her slip from him. Think, damn it, think!

" Your friendship…" He murmurs to her his arms holding her protectively, possessively. "It means a lot to Todoroki… YOU mean a lot to him. So trust that he'll stick around, okay?"

"Kacchan…" Izumi's eyes slowly open and she lifted her arms to hold him back. "Mmmm… you're right. I have to trust him with the truth."

"Good." He pulled back and wiped her tears. "Now stop your crying, yah damn rabbit." He smirked at her. "Or I'll have to make you cry for a totally different reason."

Izumi let out a shaky laugh and wiped her tears.

"Kacchan… really?"

"Hey, like I said." He hoisted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. "I've got a lot of ground to make up. So put Todoroki aside and look at me." He put her back on the wall and kissed her firmly. "Mmmm look only at me."

 _ **~A few weeks later~**_

Izumi had a hard time looking at anything else. Izumi knew she had to tell Shoto, knew she needed to come clean about her decision, but between their busy schedules, and her nerves Izumi found it difficult to find the right time to approach Shoto with the subject.

Didn't help that she found herself thinking of sex way more often than usual. For the past weeks she and Kacchan's relationship just grew more intense day by day. They'd have the occasional date, but it always ended the same way at either hers or his apartment between the sheets, or the couch, or the livingroom floor… and even one time on the kitchen counter.

Bakugo had reawakened her body… she'd forgotten just how wonderful sex was. Her first time had been with Shoto, and it had been an intense and yet sweetly romantic experience… however sex with Bakugo was completely different.

Bakugo had a way of touching her that just made her feel as if she was gonna burst from the inside. A simple touch of the hand, or even just a stare from his intense crimson eyes was enough to have her hungry and needy.

"Midori… Midori-chan? USAGI!"

"KYA!" Izumi jumped from her desk, hands slapped at her sides and body rigid. "FORGIVE ME SENSEI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DOZE!" She blinked, suddenly remembering she no longer had class. At the female laughter Izumi glanced over and relaxed seeing Uraraka.

"Wow, top rookie hero and yet you still have nightmares about Aizawa sensei lecturing you?" Uraraka laughed and had Izumi rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ura-chan, you startled me." She sat back down and motioned for Uraraka to do the same. "I'm surprised to see you, aren't you side kicking in your hometown?"

"Yes, but I had some time off and I wanted to see how you were doing." Uraraka told her and leaned on the desk. "You seem a little out of it."

"A little…" She rubbed the back of her neck again. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Still, you seem happy at least." Uraraka pointed out. "Before I woke you out of your daze you had this dreamy little smile on your lips." She bounced her eyebrows. "Thinking of someone special?"

"Ah well…" Izumi laughed and rubbed her cheeks. "I guess you could say that." Her eyes went soft again. "Can you keep a secret, Ura-chan?"

"You know I can… spill." She leaned forward on the desk eager to listen.

"I'm… I'm seeing Kacchan." Izumi confessed

"Ah I s- EHHH!?" Uraraka jolted up out of her seat the chair tipping over. "You mean you finally HURMPH!" Uraraka's surprised reaction was muffled by Izumi's hands slapping over her mouth.

"Shhh! Keep it down, Ura-chan. No one knows but you. I haven't even told All Might yet." She pulled back sighing deeply. "I'd kinda like to keep it that way for the time being. If the press found out they'd have a field day."

"Wow… just wow…" Uraraka bounced her voice calm again but her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't believe you finally chose Bakugo. I've been waiting for this since first year… oh!" Uraraka suddenly went serious. "How did Todoroki take it?"

"I…" Izumi sighed heavily stringing nervous hands through her hair. "I haven't told him yet."

"What?" Uraraka sat back down and looked up at Izumi's pained expression. "Why not?"

"I've been procrastinating… and every time I work up the courage to ask him to meet me he's always busy at work. The entire thing has my stomach twisted up to the point I wanna throw up." She closed her eyes holding her stomach. "Ura-chan… I'm so afraid of hurting him. Kacchan said Todoroki would support me but…"

"...and he will. Todoroki has always been the supportive one and he's the one who will be there for you no matter what. You need to tell him, Midori-chan." She took Izumi's hands in hers. "He'll just be more upset the longer you hide it from him."

"I guess you're right…" she took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright… I'll call him right now." She picked up the phone and eyed Uraraka who gave her a thumbs up. Izumi felt the familiar sickly roll in her stomach and she covered her mouth to hold back the bile.

You can do this, Izumi. She told herself and hit the call button. She sat down at her desk and ruffled through for an antacid as she listened to the ringing phone. When Shoto picked up her queasiness increased.

"This is Endurance… Hello? Is someone there?"

"Sh-Shoto?" Izumi's voice murmured. Form the other line Shoto shot straight up in his seat.

"Izumi? Are you alright? You sound awful." Worried he was hurt he stood up ready to leap out at a moment's notice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little queasy." She laughed gently when she heard him let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright," he sat again and smiled warmly on the other end. "It's good to hear your voice. I haven't heard from you in awhile. I got your messages saying you wanted to talk, but we've both been pretty busy." Plus, Todoroki admitted to himself silently, he hadn't wanted to suffocate her. The last time they spoke he realized he'd been a bit desperate in his attempts… and it showed he was getting just as impatient as Bakugo.

"Yeah… but I'm kinda hoping to talk to you in person. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" She played with the ends of her hair looking to Uraraka who gave her thumbs up.

"Yeah," his eyes went hopeful, but somewhere in the back of his mind he had a little tug of panic. What was so important she needed to say in person? "What time do you want to meet?"

"Noon sound good? It'll give me time to do morning patrol and take the subway to your location."

"Okay, then meet me at my office at noon tomorrow." Todoroki circled tomorrow date in his calendar and put Izumi's name right in the center. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then." Izumi hung up and slumped into her chair… and hugged Uraraka when she came over to comfort.

"It's gonna be okay, Midori-chan." She pat her back comfortingly.

"I hope you're right, Ura-chan." Izumi shut her eyes tightly. It was the same, she realized. The same sick panic and fear she had of losing Kacchan was happening now with Shoto. She couldn't lose Shoto… she just couldn't. It would absolutely break her. "I really hope you're right."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Drama, drama, drama! So one of my readers "**_ _ **Curiosity" asked Bakugo and Izumi's marriage will span over a few chapters or be cut down. As I mentioned before I have to do quick little time skips because of the large amount of content this story is going to contain… but I do plan on having Izumi and Bakugo married for at least three chapters to cover plot that happens in between. This is the story Arc for TodoDeku so I'm trying to keep the BakuDeku to a minimum but I feel it's really important to bring out these sections to really get the impact I want for future chapters. Hope that clarifies things.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Confessions and Complications**_


	5. Confessions and Complications

**Midori The Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 5: Confession and Complications**

It had just been a whim… while walking down the aisle of the drug store to buy more condoms she spotted the tests, and couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in her gut.

The only symptom she'd been experiencing was nausea... she wasn't late, wasn't getting weird cravings, or even dizzy spells… but there the proof was right in front of her. She'd taken the test three times just to make absolutely sure… and sure enough…

"Pregnant… I'm pregnant. Oh god, what am I gonna do?" Izumi curled on the bathroom floor pulling her legs up to rest her forehead on. "What am I gonna tell everyone? What am I gonna tell Kacchan?"

"Izumi are you alright?" Inko knocked on the bathroom door. She'd come over to deliver some belongings to her daughter, and ended up waiting in the living room for fifteen minutes for Izumi to come out of the bathroom. "You've been in there a long time. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I'm fine! I'll be right out!" Izumi called out and quickly hid the tests in their boxes and put them under the counter. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands and stared herself in the mirror. "That's right… you're fine. There's nothing to worry about. You'll figure this out."

Nodding and taking a deep breath she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled softly at her mother.

"Sorry about that, mom. Just had an upset stomach is all." She hated the foul taste the lie left on her tongue but swallowed it. "Thanks for bringing over the rest of my stuff."

"Don't mention it sweetheart. So do you like the apartment? It's only a three month lease right? Are you going to renew for a full year?"

"Maybe… I have to plan some things out." She pat her mother's shoulder. "Listen can you call Papa and tell him I'll take the evening shift? I'm running so far behind and I've got things I need to see to."

"Of course, sweetie. Get some more rest, okay? You look so pale." She pat her daughter's cheek. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't… thanks mom." she touched her mother's hand her eyes wanting to fill but she held it in waiting for Inko to leave before collapsing to her knees again.

 **~Noon~**

Todoroki waited for Izumi outside his father's agency looking at his watch and narrowing his eyes. She was running late. Normally when they met up she'd get there early and be waiting for him… this was the first time they'd met up and he arrived before her.

"Where is she?"

"Shoto!" Izumi's voice called out panting and he turned to his left smiling. Izumi ran to him in full hero gear her hair and hood bouncing around. She waved as people called out to her but maneuvered through the crowd heading right for him.

"I was beginning to think we'd gotten the dates confused." He reached out ruffling her hair. "... but you didn't have to hurry on my account. Could have just text me letting me know you'd be late."

"I'm sorry…" She bent over a little and stood up straight. "You wouldn't believe the morning I've had. I don't even know where to start."

"Let's start here." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Hi Izumi."

"Mmm… hi shoto." She smiled and hugged him back closing her eyes and indulging in the comforting hug a moment. She tensed back up when his hand stroked through her hair and down her back and she quickly pulled away laughing a bit. "I'm starving… where do you wanna eat?"

"Anywhere's fine." Ignoring the ache he felt from her sudden pull away he walked with her side by side down the street. "You in the mood for something in particular?"

"Hmmm…" she tapped her lip and as her stomach grumbled she was struck with inspiration. "Hamburger! Let's go to that new place near the park. I hear they've got some amazing food, including stuff you can get in America."

"Sounds good."

They sat down at the restaurant, Izumi eying the menu with avid hunger. She wanted to try everything and something smelled ridiculously good. Shoto ordered tea and a pasta dish, while Izumi ordered a big fat hamburger with curly fries and a shake.

Shoto's brow rose watching her devour the food with flourish.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry."

"Mmmm, that and the food is really good." She sipped on her straw giggling. She set it down and leaned on the table. "It's been awhile since we've talked… how is your sidekick work going?"

"Good… the old man is making noises about retiring and plans on giving me the agency when he does." he said casually taking a bite of his pasta.

"What? Really? That's amazing, Shoto! You're on your way to being a full fledged hero!"

"I guess…" He said with a sigh. "I don't really want his agency. I don't want to keep relying on him. I want to break out, do my own thing… but at the same time having the agency given to me would save a lot of hassle. So I'm conflicted on what I should do."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same about All Might's agency… there's so much expectation and baggage carrying out the image of someone else." She reached out taking his hand her eyes soft. "Just remember though, Shoto... it won't be his agency once he retires, it'll be yours." She smiled brightly. "It's your agency, and you can mold it and shape it into whatever you feel will carve your place in hero society. You'll be your own hero."

"Izumi…" He smiled and turned his hand over to take hers and stroke a thumb over the knuckles. "Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome." She carefully slipped her hand out of his grasp and sipped on her shake again looking down guiltily. The sight of that had him pushing what was left of his food away and eying her seriously.

"Izumi, what's wrong. You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's…" she looked around at the eyes casually peeking over at them and she tensed up. "Not here… let's go somewhere else and then I'll tell you."

"Alright…" Shoto pulled out money to pay, Izumi took out money for her own food. "Don't worry about it," He pushed her money back and set his down. "I've got it."

"You sure? I can pay for my own food, Shoto, this isn't-"

"-Izumi…" he stood up and took her hand. "It's fine. Let's walk to the park… then you can tell me what's going on."

With little choice but to obey she walked with him outside and across the street to the park. He sat down at a park bench across the playground and Izumi sat beside him, her eyes focusing on the kids and she thought of the test she'd taken that morning.

"Shoto…" she started to speak and had to fold her hands in her lap to keep them steady. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He casually stretched an arm over the back of the bench watching the kids with her. His fingers toyed with the ends of her hair in an almost casual gesture.

"I…" she swallowed hard and just let it out. "I'm dating Kacchan."

His fingers stopped… his world stopped. Pulling his arm back he sat upright to look at her face hoping he'd misheard her. At the guilt ridden and teary expression his heart fell and shattered at his feet.

"So…" Todoroki slumped back against the bench, his voice calm, but his expression pained. He had wondered why Izumi had asked him out so suddenly… and wished he had stayed busy. "You chose Bakugo?"

"I wouldn't say chose… it just sort of happened." she clasped her hands tighter in her lap as the nerves and panic rose in her chest. "It was inevitable, I think, given our background and chemistry… i just finally gave into it. I wanted to see how it played out."

Inevitable? Todoroki let out a shuddering sigh as the pain rippled in his chest. Had it been inevitable that those two would come together again? Had it been inevitable that he'd lose her to Bakugo?

"How long?"

"For as long as it lasts…" She murmured.

"No," despite himself Todoroki let out a laugh. He slowly sat up and turned his eyes on her again. "I mean how long have you been with him?"

"Since mom and All Might's wedding, so about a month." She winced at the glare he gave her. "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. I didn't know how."

"That's right you should have…" Todoroki sighed in frustration and tilted his head back to stare at the sky. Well now what, Todoroki thought, what am I supposed to do with all these feelings? He was angry, he was frustrated… and more he was just plain sad. "I could stay angry about that… but I won't."

"Why?" She turned toward him, eyes wet. "You should stay angry with me. I took so long to decide leaving both you and Bakugo in the lurch. I should have told you the day after it happened but I was still trying to comprehend the fact I was sleeping with him."

Shit, Todoroki winced at that. He should have known they were sleeping together. Bakugo had always been a very physical man. Maybe he could work up to stay angry… maybe not at Izumi, but maybe he could work up the anger to slug Bakugo.

"I'm not gonna stay angry, because it's your choice."

"Eh?"

"Bakugo and I stopped fighting over it the moment our bickering put you in the hospital. We knew if you decided to pursue the relationship it would have to be your decision and neither of us could force you into it." He sat up and turned to her. Though she saw the pain in his eyes he gave her a smile. "No matter how we feel about you."

"Shoto…" tears filled her eyes and she wiped at them whimpering. "Thank you."

Ah hell, now you've done it, Todoroki thought with a heavy sigh. You made her cry.

"I want you to be happy, Izumi." He pulled her in for a hug and buried his face in her hair. "If Bakugo makes you happy… then I support your decision."

That did it… Izumi sobbed and buried her face in his chest just letting out the tears of relief. Both Uraraka and Bakugo had told her to trust Shoto, had told her that he would support her, and they were right.

"Thank you, Shoto… you don't know what it means to me that you'd stick by even after all this."

"You're my friend, first and foremost Izumi." He murmured to her stroking her hair and letting her cry it out. "It's gonna take some time to get over the pain… but I care too much about you to let you go. So no matter what happens, know that I'll always be here for you."

"Mmmm…" Izumi clung on, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Her head turned and she looked out at the playground, the children smiling and laughing. "There's something else… something I found out this morning and haven't even told Bakugo about."

"Hmmm, what is it?" He pulled back and wiped her tears away, but more fell. His expression changed and went shocked as Izumi's hands cupped her belly and she smiled tearily at him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha… you…" He had to sit again and ran fingers through his hair. "You're joking."

"No… I wish I was." She crossed her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes. "Kacchan and I always use protection… except that first time. I didn't think much of it and I guess neither did he."

"This isn't good, Izumi. You're supposed to be starting a new career, you've just been established as the new symbol of peace. You can't just put all that on pause to have a kid."

"I know… but Shoto…" tears welled up again. "I can't just make this problem go away. It wouldn't be right. I can't regret this, no more than I can regret taking that step with Kacchan. I made this commitment, I took that first step… so now I gotta follow the path it's taken me."

"Alright… I understand… if that's what your decision is then you have my support." Shoto huffed out a breath and stood up. "I need to get back… but call me if you need anything alright." He took her shoulders and because he knew it was probably the last time he could do so pressed a small kiss to her lips. "I love you."

The kiss and the words brought a teary smile to Izumi's lips.

"I know…" She watched him step away and leave… and watching him go the tears spilled over again. "I love you too, Shoto… I'm so sorry."

 _ **~The following night~**_

"Kya!" Izumi pulled out the burning dish from the oven and pouted. She'd had to cancel with Bakugo the day before because she'd taken the evening hero shift. To make up for it she wanted to do something special and cook dinner...but should have known it would turn out like this.

"Damn it… I should have known better than to try anything fancy." She waved her ovenmits over the burning casserole and glanced over her shoulder when the doorbell rang. "Door's Open, Kacchan!"

"What the fuck is that smell?" Bakugo complained strutting inside with a scowl. His eyebrow twitched at the sight of Izumi in an apron. "Why are you cooking? You trying to poison me?"

"Oh come on Kacchan I know I'm not the best cook but-"

"You're the worst. Only you would figure out how to make something as simple as canned soup inedible." He looked at the casserole and sniffed. "Tch you forgot to set a timer didn't you?"

"mmmmph…" Izumi remained quiet, fidgeting under the judging stare.

"Tch, since you went to the trouble plate it up, but scrape off the burnt part. I may like spicy food but I refuse to eat charcoal." He tossed his overshirt on the back of the chair before sitting down.

"Okay…" Izumi pouted doing as he said and sitting down with her meal. She watched him eat without complaint staying quiet throughout the meal. "How's your sidekick work going?"

"Good I guess…" he murmured making a face as he pushed aside some burnt crust. He grabbed the hot sauce and started pouring it on top. Izumi had to home in the urge to vomit. "Jean Face isn't so bad once you get past the teenie bopper vibe. At least he's not trying to tame my hair and speak all noble and shit."

"You've improved in that area, but you've your own charm, Kacchan and I think Best Jeanist sees that now." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah yeah," he swallowed another bite.

"Do… do you regret not going to America?" Izumi's face turned guilt ridden.

"No!" He glared and pointed his chopsticks at her. "No I don't, so get that look off your face Usagi."

Her smile was soft and affectionate, and she nodded in understanding. Setting her own chopsticks down she set her hands in her lap.

"I told Shoto…"

"Did you," he paused his eating long enough to smirk at her. "What'd Icy Hot have to say?"

"You were right… even though I hurt him he says he'll support me. I was relieved, but I wish I didn't have to hurt him." She looked down guilty. Especially now that she knew her true feelings...but she couldn't regret or take back what she'd done or said. She needed to press on.

"Ah he'll be fine. I'll let him slug me the next time I see him. It'll make him feel better." Bakugo assured and made a grimace. "Geez Usagi you really did a number on this crap you call food."

"Yeah I did…" She fidgeted and wondered how best to approach telling him about the baby and decided to just let it out. "Listen Kacchan, I need to..."

"It's fine you don't have to defend yourself. Just make sure to set a timer next time." he told her and Izumi bit back the urge to hit him. Would he ignore the meal for five minutes and pay attention?

"No, not that Kacchan. I have a confession to make." She tapped her fingers together. "Today I...I found out I'm pregnant."

Bakugo's chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth and he eyed her soberly.

"You're joking?"

"You know…" Izumi's brow twitched. "The fact you and Shoto had the same exact reaction worries me."

"What the hell does that mean? Why would you tell Todoroki before me?" That lit a fire under him and had Izumi tensing.

"Well I just found out this morning…" she scratched her cheek. "Since I had to tell him about you anyway I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"The kid is mine though, right?" He stood up rounding the table and Izumi jumped up from hers a bit frightened. She squeaked when he grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me that it's mine."

"Of course it's yours, you're the only one I'm sleeping with… Kacchan you're really scaring me." She put her hands on his chest trying to get distance from him.

Bakugo's smile came quick and wicked and he pulled Izumi in for a hard hug. This was it...this was exactly what he'd needed to solidify their relationship and put Todoroki in the friend zone where be belonged.

"I've won…" he murmured.

"Huh? What was that?" His voice had been muffled in her shirt. She felt him shake and concern knit her brows together. " Kacchan, are you that upset over-"

"Upset? Hell I'm not upset this is fucking fantastic!" What she'd mistaken for tears had been deep chest laughter. He pulled back and looked at her face grinning. "How much do you know? Is it a boy? A girl? Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No I haven't and it's too early to find any of that out yet Kacchan… you're really not angry?" she looked up at his face a fierce excitement on his face.

"Don't be a wet blanket, Usagi. I'm not angry I'm fucking stoked! We're having a kid, holy shit!" He picked her up turning her in a circle. Izumi squeaked and held onto him her eyes wide with disbelief. Of all the reactions she'd expected this was the last on her list.

"You're really happy…" her smile slowly bloomed and she hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so happy that you're happy. I was worried you were gonna yell and shout at me."

"What idiot would yell at the woman he loved for something like that." He kissed her boisterously. "Mmmmm let's celebrate, let's have a repeat performance, maybe get twins out of the deal."

"Kacchan…" Izumi laughed and tried to pry from him. "Honestly...come on we should really talk about this."

"Screw talking…" her nibbled on her neck and picked her up princess style carrying her to bed.

"Kacchan I'm serious… what about our careers? Our financial situation, the media backlash, who's gonna take custody?"

"Our careers will survive, I've got plenty of savings, who gives a fuck what the media says and what about custody? Both of us are taking responsibility, it's OUR kid…"

"We're not married though…"

"So we'll get married." Bakugo set her down and stuffed his hands in his pockets when she just gawked at him. "Anything else?"

"You can't be serious… just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we should get married. We've only been dating for a month."

"So what, we've known each other for nearly our entire lives." He crossed his arms. "You want to avoid scandal, and complicated custody suits then this is better all around. Your lease will be up soon, we can get our own place, and you can decorate it however the fuck you want. Fill it with All Might memorabilia for all I care. We'll get married before you start to show, the sooner the better so people won't make a big deal about you getting pregnant. They have those small do it yourself chapels we can go to. No muss no fuss."

"Gee how romantic…" Izumi pouted at him. "What if I don't want to get married?"

"Then you're an idiot. This is the best solution for both of us. It's better for our careers and better for the kid."

He had a point, Izumi thought laying a hand over her belly.

"I guess you're right."

"oh for the love of-" unable to stand the depressed look on her face Bakugo searches the room. "I know it's in here somewhere." He ruffled through her collectables on her shelf.

"What are you doing Kacchan?"

"Looking for something...AHA! There it is." He held up a plastic ring with All Might's logo on it. "You never throw any of this stuff away."

"You gave that to me after you found it in a cereal box when we were kids. It has sentimental value." She pouted more but her expression softened when he stood in front of her and grabbed her hand. He shoved the plastic ring on as far as it would go and held it in place. "Kacchan…"

"Ill gets you a proper ring tomorrow but for now this will do. I'm not the kind of guy to kneel and give you poetry so you'll have to suck that up. However, you're gonna marry me Izumi, so say yes already."

Bold, rash, and not at all romantic…

...and completely Kacchan.

"Okay," her smile was slow and affectionate. Damn it why the hell did she find this side of him so endearing? "Yes I will marry you, Kacchan."

"That's better." He smirked and his eyes softened a little as he cupped two protective hands over her belly. The gesture had Izumi going all gooey again. "You're both mine, Usagi. Better get used to it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: this chapter punched out a lot faster and smoother than anticipated. Sweeeet let's see if I can keep this going with my next update!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Love, Marriage, and a baby carriage**_


	6. Love, Marriage, and a Baby Carriage

_**Midori the Wife: Prequel**_

 _ **Author's Note: Just a quick reminder for readers who want lemons. I've uploaded the lemon chapters on all my stories on Archive of our Own. org so you can enjoy and give feedback. My username is the same and the title is "Various Lemon Chapters" so if you're interested be sure to check it out!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Love, Marriage and a Baby Carriage**_

Bakugo lounged back in a chair in the break room of Best Jeanist's agency. On the table he had several books about pregnancy, and parenthood and was reading up on what to expect. He may have gotten over excited at the aspect of Izumi being pregnant with his kid, and it took nearly twenty four hours for reality to slap him in the face.

He was eighteen years old, he was barely starting his career as a young hero, and he was gonna be a fucking father.

"I'm so not ready for this." He slammed the book down and sighed with aggravation. He tilted back in his chair propping his foot up on the table as he went over everything in his head. He'd taken Izumi to the doctor just a few days before, and according to him she was a little over a month along which mean they'd conceived the kid the night of All Might and Inko's wedding. "Our first time together and we automatically got a brat out of it. Heh…" his lips quirked. "Fucking hell that's potent."

Okay, calm down Bakugo. He told himself. Stop being so neurotic about this, that's Izumi's job. Your job is to make sure Izumi and the baby are happy and healthy.

He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. It wasn't an elaborate diamond, but Izumi had never been big on wearing fancy clothes and jewelry so he thought she would appreciate the simple design.

First things first, they needed to plan a fast and simple wedding, He'd used his saving to put a down payment on a house in the Shibuya district, and once Izumi moved in they'd get the nursery set up. From there...

"I hear congrats are in order." Todoroki said from behind and had Bakugo jumping and covering the books to hide them from sight.

"Holy shit, icy hot, the hell are you trying to do? Give me a fucking heart attack?"

"Maybe…" Shoto said with a hint of a smile and then his face went sober. "How come you didn't tell me about you and Izumi?"

"Because I wanted her to tell you. If I would have known she was gonna take her damn time I would have come clean to begin with." He stood up and tapped his cheek. "Go on and hit me. I know you want to."

Todoroki lifted his fist and pressed it under Bakugo's chin.

"Take care of her, Katsuki…" his hand then fell and stretched out in a peace offering. "Take care of both of them."

Bakugo's eyes never left his and he grabbed Shoto's hand squeezing companionably.

"Damn right will."

 _ **~A few minutes and explanations later~**_

"Marriage huh? Isn't that rushing things a bit?" Shoto picked up one of the expectant books at random and started to flip through it.

"Can't be helped. It's better for the kid and Izumi's reputation, not to mention mine." He tossed the ring box up and down. "We're going to keep this as tight lipped as possible until the marriage license is signed… then the media can poke and prod at it all they want."

"You have a point…" he paused on a page. "So what are you guys going to tell All Might and Inko?"

Bakugo stopped tossing the box and let out a little curse.

"Shit I didn't think about that." Bakugo grunted and stuffed the box in his pocket.

"All Might is gonna flip his lid when he finds out you knocked up his protege in the prime of her career." He said it so matter of factly that it irritated Bakugo.

"Not necessarily… We don't have to tell him about the baby until after we're married. He knows you and I have loved her for years and was willing to accept your arranged marriage to her… at least until Izumi told him it was just Endeavor blowing smoke. How far fetched would it be for him to accept Izumi actually chose to marry me instead?"

"Izumi won't like that." Shoto looked up from the book. "She doesn't like lying to All Might."

"She doesn't like lying in general and that's the problem. She should never have told us about her connection to All Might, but she did. Now that we know, we're involved, and whether we want it or not we have to help her maintain that image. If we don't society could lose the solid foundation All Might spent years of his life to create."

He clenched the ring box in his pocket and he eyed Todoroki seriously now.

"Izumi doesn't like to lie… but she will in order to protect that foundation. So here's the story we're going to give..."

 **~one week later~**

Shoto stare at the newspaper in his hand frowning at the picture of Izumi and Bakugo standing close and showing off her engagement ring. The Headline read:

" _ALL MIGHT'S WEDDING SPARKS HIS PROTEGE'S WHIRLWIND ROMANCE."_

 _Izumi Midoriya, AKA The Lucky Hero: Usagi, finds herself heading to the altar shortly after her mother and mentor tie the knot. She and fiance Katsuki Bakugo, AKA Ground Zero, were childhood friends, and UA classmates, but it would seem they've taken their relationship to a whole nother level. The two connected during the reception igniting a romance that, according to our couple, had been slowly burning over time. The two only dated for a month before deciding they want to spend the rest of their lives together. When asked about why the sudden decision to marry, Katsuki Bakugo responded:_

" _We're both heroes risking our lives to protect the world. In this job there's always a possibility of those lives being cut short, so every day is precious. I'm not wasting precious time procrastinating when I know exactly what I want."_

 _In addition, The Lucky Hero had this to say:_

" _Kacchan has always been special to me. He's always driven me to work hard and be the best I can be. It's an honor and a privilege to become his wife. As heroes we will work together to better the world, and as a couple we'll do our best to make each other happy."_

Shoto set the paper aside and scrubbed his hands over his face. The ache in his chest just wouldn't subside. How was he supposed to just accept this and move on? He knew there was always a chance Izumi wouldn't choose him, but to have it slapped in his face like this.

"This is too much." He shut his eyes tightly.

"Shoto, lets go." Endeavor came into the room adjusting the cuff on his costume. "It's time for patrol."

"Ah, go ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes." he sighed heavily and stood up adjusting the cuff on his costume. When Endeavor didn't move Shoto narrowed his eyes on him. "What?"

"You can feel down all you want. One woman doesn't equal the end of the world." He told her with a small sniff. "If she's dumb enough to choose that berserker over you than she wasn't worth your time to begin with."

"Somehow when you say that, it doesn't make me feel any better." Todoroki scowled and sighed. "Lets just go."

He walked out the agency with his old man and did his best to concentrate on work. The streets were oddly quiet for a weekend, the morning rush of people had trickled to a few scattered pedestrians and vehicles going about day to day business.

"Keep an eye out. Quiet streets are the perfect ambience for a big villain hit. Less interference." Endeavor told him.

"I know…" he only spent three plus years studying villain activity.

The ground rumbled under their feet and Todoroki halted his movement.

"Do you feel that?" He asked and ooked around. His ears listened for sound and he gasped and jerked his father backwards.

"Under us!"

The ground broke apart and the villain came bursting out laughing and holding two large sacks of jewels.

"Nice try, hero, but you can't beat-" he trailed off as he spotted Shoto and Endeavor. "Me?"

Endeavor had to chuckle as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well well well, look at this, Endurance. It's our first catch of the day..."

"...and we didn't even have to hook the bait." Shoto finished and set his left arm ablaze.

The villain dropped the goods and held out his hands sweating.

"Now, now just hold on no need to-"

"FULL COWL SMASH!" Izumi suddenly shot up from the hole underground her body electrifying with her quirk and eyes looking pissed off. Her first connected to undercut the villain and left him sprawling on the ground twitching.

"Izumi?" Shoto blinked in surprise as she landed. When she lifted the villain up by the collar of his shirt his eyes narrowed. "Izumi!"

"Hmm?" She glanced over at the sound and immediately dropped the villain. "Oh, Shoto, Endeavor...wow are we really this far into the city? I must have chased this guy for at least ten miles then."

"Dad...would you handle the unconscious villain while I have a moment alone with her?" He grabbed Izumi's hand pulling her down the street and into an alley for some privacy. Once alone he put her back against a wall and spoke in a low dangerous tone. "I thought you told Bakugo that you were going to avoid any confrontation hero work."

"I was, I am, I just…" she stuttered a little holding her hands up defensively. "I was going shopping and got distracted." she motioned to her non-hero clothes.

"Don't get distracted… I know its not in your nature to let villains just have their way but you need to take care of yourself and the baby."

"I know...but it's hard breaking out of a habit you spend three plus years building. Also I can't just disappear off the map because I'm supposed to be taking over for All Might." She lay her hands on her belly. "I'll be really careful and I promise not to do anything dangerous."

"When you're on active duty you don't get the luxury of pick and choosing your opponents." He started to lecture and saw the form look on her face. He sighed heavily and wiped his hands over his face. Why the hell was he the one lecturing wasn't this Bakugo's territory? His own face twisted up in a pained expression and had Izumi looking concerned.

"Shoto?" She lifted a hand to touch his face but he immediately grabbed it.

"Never mind...how about this?" He let go of her hand to reach out and tuck hair behind her ear. "Why don't you, Katsuki and I go out on patrol together? We can keep an eye on you and keep you from doing anything dangerous."

"Really? You'd do that?" Her face brightened and she smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, Shoto!"

"You're welcome." Shoto couldn't help but smile. There it was, he thought, his light. He could regret and feel sorry for himself all he wanted but so long as he had her in his life nothing else mattered. "Go finish your shopping." He pulled her hair back into the hood of her jacket and the mask back on her face. "If you see anymore villains call me and let my father and I handle it okay?"

"Okay…" she started out the alley but turned back tilting her sunglasses down. "Ne, Shoto?"

"Hmmm what?"

"Thank you for being so supportive. I don't think I could do this without you." Her face was soft and eyes affectionate. "You're a really great friend."

She turned and jogged off, Shoto's world became dark again and he held his chest.

"Friend...right."

 **~two months later~**

"It needs to be higher. You're still crooked shitty hair!" Bakugo frowned waving a hammer at Kirishima and Todoroki who were helping him set up the baby's room.

"It is not, your eyes are the ones that are crooked." Kirishima complained. "Come on man my arms are tired. When I said I'd help I didn't say I'd be your indentured servant."

"Fine switch places with me then if you're gonna complain." Bakugo dropped the hammer and took Kirishima's place. His gold wedding band flashed in the light catching Shoto's eye and making him sigh heavily. "Don't you start that too, Icy Hot. No one is forcing you morons to stay."

"Kacchan…" Izumi scolded as she stepped into the room with lemonade and sandwiches. "There's no need to be ungrateful." she set the tray on a table in the corner and eyed the picture. "Also you're crooked."

Kirishima snorted and Todoroki cracked a smile as Bakugo went rigid and gave an irritated glare over his shoulder.

"Shut it, Usagi." Still he lowered it and put the nail in place before stepping back. "Finally…"

"Looks great, you boys deserve a break." She handed a lemonade to Shoto and a sandwich to Kirishima who immediately devoured it. She giggled as Bakugo came around sliding a protective hand over her belly and kissing her temple.

"How did the doctor's visit go?"

"Healthy and happy…" she slid her hand over his their pair rings glinting together. "I've got one more month and then he says I should halt active hero duty. I can do publicity, paperwork and the other events All Might suggested but no more chasing after villains. He also said I have to try and not wear myself out."

"Listen to him…" Bakugo flicked her gently on the forehead when she pouted over the doctor's orders. "He knows what he's talking about."

"It's still amazing how much things have changed in the span of a few months. We just graduated high school and you guys are already married and having kids." Kirishima commented beaming.

"Mmmm it is a sudden change." Izumi agreed. "I was worried when I told All Might and Mom about the wedding they'd discourage it but-"

 **~Flashback~**

 _Izumi adjusted the sleeves of her simple white wedding gown. There was nothing ultra fancy about it, the white silk sighed her from neck to hips and flowed sinuously down her body. Her hair, curled and fluffed, had baby's breath strewn through and she carried a simple bouquet of white roses._

" _Little Midori…" All Might sniffed cupping her face in his hands. "You look so beautiful."_

" _Thanks Papa…" she looked up at him a little teary. "I know all of this is going so fast and I should be concentrating on hero work but-"_

" _No… listen to me Little Midori...I may have initially thought you rushed this decision but love is never wrong. I spent years avoiding those kinds of relationships and connections because I feared All for One would hurt them. Now that he's gone there's no need for you to lock your heart away. Especially since the one you love is also a hero. The two of you can face any kind of adversity together and that is the strongest kind of marriage."_

" _Thanks, Papa…" she smiled warmly. "That means a lot to me."_

" _Still I'm shocked you chose Young Bakugo." All Might rubbed his chin. "Endeavor and I were sure you'd choose Shoto in the end, but I underestimated the bond you and Bakugo have."_

" _Do you think I chose wrong?" She asked with deep concern._

" _Huh? Oh no, no not at all. Like I said it just surprised me. I'm happy for you." He took her hand patting it. "Surprised but happy."_

" _Mmmm truth be told…"Izumi smiled softly and lifted her hand to stare at her engagement ring with a soft sigh. "It surprised me too."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Izumi?" Shoto waved a hand in front of her face and Bakugo snapped fingers against her ear to snap her out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"You alright? You just suddenly spaced out." Kirishima asked with concern. Izumi went red from embarrassment.

"Oh sorry I got caught in the daydream." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "What I was saying was I thought they'd be displeased but they were genuinely happy. Surprised but happy…" she quoted All Might ity a gentle smile. Her eyes lifted to Shoto who busied himself with his sandwich. The smile faltered.

Bakugo caught the look, his eyes narrowing on his wife then his best friend. He raised a food and kicked Todoroki in the ass.

"Ow! Damn it what the hell, Katsuki?"

"Oi didn't you have something you wanted to give Izumi?" He asked with a twitch in his brow.

Shoto rubbed the spot he kicked his eyes showing annoyance. He is looked to Izumi who blinked curiously.

"I was gonna give it to her later once we finished…" He stepped out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and Izumi went wide eyed and bursting with happiness.

"Oh Shoto!"

"Fuyumi found this while cleaning and I thought you'd like it." He pushed the baby carriage into the room and Izumi immediately knelt down to admire it. "It's a bit old fashioned but its sturdy and matches the theme of your nursery." He motions to the dragons around the room and then the ones etched into the wood of the carriage.

"I absolutely love it! Oh thank you, Shoto!" She leapt at him hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome…" he held her and rested his chin on her shoulder closing his eyes and taking in the moment. Bakugo crossed his arms frowning at them but not protesting. He had Izumi, she was his, so he could let his friend have this moment with her.

"You're a class act Bakugo." Kirishima raised a glass of lemonade to him.

"Tch you just now noticed this?" He stood up straight clapping his hands. "Alright alright enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get this room finished. Not you, you sit…" Bakugo nudged Izumi into a chair and shoved a sandwich in her hand. "Eat!"

"Yes daddy…" Izumi laughed and bit into her sandwich and sat content az the men around her worked.

~ **Camino Ward: Rundown apartment complex~**

Doppelganger slammed the newspaper cursing and clenching his teeth. All across the table were tabloids of Usagi's victories, and news. Several of the papers were ripped up, others were pinned to the wall with darts thrown into them, or big red Xs scribbled on them.

"Damn her! Damn that stupid bitch! How dare she make a mockery out of me and suddenly pull back like this?" He lit a cigarette running fingers trhough his messy black hair. "She's ruined everything, taken everything from me… and she has the nerve to throw her own career away by getting married? Tch stupid foolish woman! I oughta kill her!"

He tossed the papers up and took a nice long drag of his cigarette. He glanced at his phone as it started to ring.

"Tch it better not be bill collectors… fucking vultures." He picked up his phone and answered it. "Yeah whaddya want?"

"Am I speaking to Kira Yamaguchi?" The voice had a thick accent that had doppelganger's brow twitching in irritation. The fact they used his real name just irritated him more.

"Yeah, if this is about that damn credit-"

"Oh no, Mr. Doppelganger. My name is Victor Savage, and I've got a job offer that you might be interested in. I'm in very much need of someone with your definitive skill set."

"A job huh?" He tapped the ash from his cigarette into a tray his interest piqued just enough to have him listening. "You do realize my hero's license has been revoked."

"Yes… I'm well aware. Why don't you and I meet for dinner tomorrow evening at the Calamari Club? I can give you all the details."

"Alright but one question…" He leaned against his kitchen counter eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I help you what's in it for me?"

"The pay will certainly help you… but more, I think, you'll enjoy the added benefit of my plans for a certain new Symbol of Peace."

Doppelganger's cigarette paused on his way to his mouth. He eyed the latest tabloid on Usagi and his lips slowly curved into a wicked grin. He stubbed his cigarette out in her face letting out a throaty chuckle.

"Well… why didn't you say so? I'm in."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Villains are on the move all the while Izumi is adjusting to her new married life. Todoroki is still struggling with his feelings towards Izumi and Bakugo is noticing and doing his best to handle it. Drama Drama Drama! Anyway I debated on whether or not to show Izumi and Bakugo's wedding but considering this is supposed to be the TodoDeku arc I decided to minimalize it. This IS the timeline for Midori The Wife and I promise we'll be heading into more TodoDeku in future chapters. Just have patience please! I won't let you down I promise!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Growing Pains**_


	7. Growing Pains

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 7: Growing Pains**

Inko wrapped measuring tape around Izumi's belly. Her eyes grew teary as she saw she'd swollen another few inches.

"You're getting so big, so fast Izumi. Is the doctor sure there's only one baby? You're a full month ahead of schedule according to all the charts and books I've read..." Inko bubbled with a mix of excitement and concern. Izumi held her hands up as if to protect herself from her mother's word vomit.

"Ah yeah well you know what they say about boys. They're always growing" She laughed a bit and lowered her hands to stroke her abdomen. She'd yet to tell her mom the truth about her and Bakugo, but hoped that the timing of the pregnancy would be a moot point by the time she delivered.

"You're what 6, 7 months along now?" She marked her on the growth chart and Izumi went a little blue.

"Seven...ish…" she scratched her cheek nervously. She was 8 months pregnant, and would be breaching 9 at the start of the new year. It was December, and getting close to Christmas so everything around her and Bakugo's house flared with Christmas spirit. All Might had gotten them a massive tree which she'd happily decorated. The room smelled of pine and cinnamon and had her cravings going haywire.

"It's too bad I suck at cooking, I could really go for some gingerbread." Izumi whined a little and turned when she heard the door open. Her face lit up when Shoto came into the room. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

"You've been saying that everyday since November. I kinda feel like a scrooge with you around." Shoto teased and handed her a bag. "Here I thought you might like these."

"Oooh a gift? What's the…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide and teary and her smile just bloomed. "Gingerbread cookies! Oh my god how did you know I wanted gingerbread?" She took one out and wept for joy after taking one bite. "Thmmmph yommmph!"

"You're welcome." He smiled affectionately and looked to Inko. "Hello Inko." He bowed politely.

"Hello Shoto-kun." Inko beamed holding her cheeks, flushed from his good manners. She'd seen his temper off and on when visiting, but he always seemed to have his polite face on whenever Izumi was around. "It's good to see you."

"Ah, same here." He looked to Izumi. "If you're gonna eat the whole bag, Izumi, at least drink some milk with them."

"Blegh…" Izumi made a sour face at that. "Kacchan makes me drink so much milk I feel like a cow." She looked at her belly pouting. "I'm starting to look like one too."

"No you're not…" he said with an affectionate smile. "You're beautiful."

"Shoto…" She returned the affectionate smile, her cheeks flushed from his compliment. Inko looked between the two and cleared her throat.

"Well, Izumi, I can see you're in good hands. I need to go catch my train so your father and I can finish our Christmas shopping. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye mama!" She waved and let out a small sigh of relief when she heard the door close. "Finally."

"You okay?" He tucked hair behind her ear and she lifted her eyes up to his face smiling a little forcefully.

"Not really, but I'll be okay." She promised and pulled out another cookie. "I'll be grateful once this is all over. I hate lying to mom and All Might, it's stressing me out some. On top of that the baby is really active today and it's making me cranky."

He had to smile at that.

"This is you cranky? Villains beware." He teased and had her laughing.

"Very funny, but I'm serious. I feel like any moment I could snap and say something I don't mean." She sat on the couch groaning with relief to get off her feet. "I'm a bomb about to explode."

"That may be the kid, he is part Katsuki." He knelt in front of her and started massaging her feet adding just a little of his quirk to ease the ache.

"Mmmm I'd tell you you don't have to do that, but it feels too amazing." Izumi sighed with relief and let out a croon of gratitude.

"You looked like you needed it." He slowly worked his thumbs into the arch and she let out a little whimper of delight.

"Oh god I do...oooh please don't stop, Shoto." She moaned and arched. Shoto's brows raised at the sounds she was making and tested by slowly working the arch and along the calf where he knew she was sensitive. "Oh god YES! Right there that's the spot!"

"Easy Midoriya…" Feeling a bit foolish at how excited this word play was making him Shoto eased up some. "I'm gonna take it slow."

"You're a tease you know that?!" She gripped the pillows groaning when he resumed. Her face had gone flushed and she closed her eyes to thoroughly enjoy the sensation. "You keep hitting all my sweet spots. Ooh!"

"Does it feel good, Izumi?" His voice said with seductive hints but Izumi was a slave to his hands. His breath came out a little panting and he eyed the length of her elegant neck and down the dip of her cleavage. How was it she could still look amazingly sexy, swollen with child, wearing a loose mumu and bare feet?

"Yes, so good, you're amazing Shoto." She shuddered out a breath her entire body trembling in response to his touch.

"Damn it…" Shoto whispered to himself. What was he doing here? What the hell was wrong with him? Izumi whimpered his name and he just couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and sat there on his knees just staring at her flushed face. Her eyes slowly open and look down at him.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I can't… I realized I started this but I just can't handle it." He slipped between her legs bracing his hands on either side of her head. He watched her eyes go wide in surprise at the sudden closeness. He must have looked pitiful because he could see concern in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry, Izumi." He leaned in the rest of the way, kissing her full on the mouth.

Izumi, her head still a bit clouded from the foot rub, took a minute to process the situation. Her body had already been warm, but now with Shoto's mouth on her, their tongues tangling together, she was lit on fire. Unable to resist she closed her eyes again, her fingers releasing the cushions so she could hook her arms around his neck. His own hands slipped to her cheeks and through her hair.

For a moment… just a long and beautiful moment… Izumi forgot about the world around them. She forgot about Bakugo, about All Might, about everything. The only thing she focused on was Shoto, and the feelings of love he gave her in just one amazing kiss.

"Shoto…" she whispered his name against his lips.

"Izumi, I love you." He whispered back nuzzling her mouth and staring into her soft affectionate eyes.

"I," she started to respond to him, to tell him what was in her heart. She could give herself this, could let herself have just this one moment?

...but then her baby kicked and the light flickered inside her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as reality slapped her in the face. Shocked by her tears and what he had just done Shoto scrambled back.

"Izumi, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that, I-"

"No… No… I'm the one that's sorry, Shoto." Izumi held her face sobbing into her hands. "I'm so sorry, I can't say it. I just can't."

Pain… so much pain just ripped from his chest. He could barely contain himself, struggled to breathe let alone speak. He lowered his head in shame and felt the first string of tears brim the surface.

"I know… forgive me, Izumi." He backed away from her then turned her back to him. "I should go."

Izumi's breath hitched and she looked up. Through her teary vision she saw him grab his jacket and head for the door. She struggled to her feet.

"Wait Shoto!" She gasped as the pain hit her suddenly and almost violently. She collapsed to her knees holding her stomach and wheezing from it. Shoto heard the collapse and whirled around to see her on the floor.

"Izumi!" He rushed to her kneeling down and laying a hand on her belly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I don't know…" tears spilled again but this time with worry and fear. She looked up at Shoto deathly afraid. "It hurts… it hurts so much! The baby…"

"Hold on, I'll get you to a hospital just-" he paused speaking and looked down to see water flooding down Izumi's thighs. Her water had broken. "Shit."

 **~Bakugo~**

"Shut up, Jean Face, I don't have to take that from you!" Bakugo growled as he removed his gauntlets. They'd had a very successful patrol having taken down three villains and saved a kid from being run over. Still he'd been scolded for his lack of tact yet again.

"I would think with your marriage you'd have learned some proper manners, but it would seem not even Midoriya can completely correct your behavior." Best Jeanist said with a heavy sigh and mock pose.

"Tch, leave my wife out of this. Besides even she said there's nothing that needs correcting. I have my charm, you have yours, we're completely different types of heroes, Jeanist, and that's coming from the Symbol of Peace herself."

"My impression of Izumi Midoriya has just been knocked down a peg." Jeanist commented levelling his right hand and lowering it to accentuate his words.

"Don't be like that, Best Jeanist-san." Orion, one of Jeanist's sidekicks, leaned against the doorway. He eyed Bakugo with a teasing look. "Izumi is a wonderful person, she just has poor taste in men."

Bakugo's back went up, all of his hairs sticking up like a pissed off cat. He slowly turned his menacing eyes on the sidekick.

"You shut up too."

"Hai, hai… but tell us, Katsuki. How is your lovely wife and the baby?"

"Fine…" He snapped and squirmed uncomfortable at the scrutiny. "Just fine."

"That's good, that's good. Still I'm surprised at how fast she got pregnant. You do fast work." He smirked trying to get a further rise out of Shoto. As far as he was concerned Katsuki Bakugo had no business being a hero let alone Best Jeanist's sidekick. "There's rumors saying that the reason the two of you married so fast in the first place is because you got her pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah I've read the articles." Bakugo said irritably. "I don't give a damn because they're all wrong. I love Izumi and she loves me, end of story." He slammed the locker shut. The fact it was a lie just burned him, but he couldn't erase that fact. Izumi was his, she was his wife and they were going to have a baby. Enough said.

"That's enough squabbling you two." Jeanist clapped his hands. Bakugo's cell phone began to ring in the background. "Tension isn't good for morale, nor is it good for teamwork."

"Yes, Best Jeanist!" Orion saluted as Bakugo answered the annoying ringtone.

"I'm gonna get an ulcer staying here…" He muttered and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah Icy Hot, whaddya want?"

"Katsuki! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for the past hour!" Shoto shouted uncharacteristically panicked.

"Hah? I've been working." he pulled back the phone and scrolled to his miss call area and went wide eyed. "What the fuck? Why the hell did you call me ten times? What the hell happened?"

"It's Izumi," Shoto started and had Bakugo going pale. "She suddenly collapsed and her water broke. She's in labor!"

"You're joking! It's too early! She's only-"

"I know, but the doctors can't hold it off. They said any techniques they could use to delay the birthing could cause even more complications. You need to get down here now, Katsuki!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way. If you haven't called Inko and All Might by now then do so. Also if I'm not there by the time she has to push I'm counting on you to coach her through it til I get there!" he shouted at him through the phone and just grabbed his bag running out in his remaining hero gear. Jeanist and the other sidekicks just watch in surprise.

"Got it…" Shoto clenched the phone, guilt rising. "Katsuki… I'm sorry."

"Hah? What for?"

"I'll explain later… just… I'm sorry." He hung up and crouched down pressing the phone to his forehead. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly.

" _Premature labor is always risky, which is why we strongly suggest to the future parents to avoid any stressful environments especially in the last trimester. I suppose in her case stressful situations are inevitble what with being the new Symbol of Peace."_

The doctor's words were like knives in his heart. He'd done this, it was his fault Izumi was having these complications and was in so much pain. He'd hurt her, he'd made her cry, and betrayed her trust. Furthermore he betrayed Bakugo. He'd put the moves on his pregnant wife, had practically seduced her right there in the livingroom. He was such an idiot.

"I can't keep harping on this. I need to go back and support Izumi. I need to make sure her and the baby make it through this or I'll never be able to forgive myself let alone look Katsuki in the eye." He took a long deep breath and turned his phone off before sliding it in his pocket. It was time to get serious.

He walked back to the hospital room, Izumi with Uraraka beside her helping her breathe through the latest contraction.

"She's at nine centimeters…" Uraraka explained. "The doctor says it'll be time to push any minute. Did you get ahold of Bakugo?"

"Yes, he's on his way and so are Inko and All Might." He walked to the opposite side of Izumi rubbing her sweaty brow with a cool cloth. "How you holding up?"

"So long as the baby is fine I can deal with the pain." She told him giving him a shaky smile. "So long as he's fine."

"He will be… because of the traffic delays the others may not get here in time, but Uraraka and I will be here to coach you through it."

"Thank You, Shoto." She panted and breathed through another contraction, they were now practically on top of each other. "Mnnng."

"Let's do something to help her get her mind off the pain." Uraraka suggested clapping her hands together. "How about you tell us what you're going to call him? You have picked out a name haven't you, Midori-chan?"

"Well sort of…" She winced and motioned to a notebook on the bedside table. "Kacchan and I kept going back and forth. I wrote down a few I really like and told him to make a decision but he hasn't made up his mind yet."

"Oh really? Let me see…" She picked up the notepad and browsed through. "Hmmm I'm surprised, I'd expect you to come up with a bunch of names like All Might's."

"Kacchan rejected all those unfortunately." She laughed a little. "He said he wouldn't mind naming one of our other children after him, but for our first born he wanted something unique and special."

"Other children? Just how many does he plan to have with you?" Uraraka asked and handed Shoto the list of names so he could browse too.

"Just one more, though I hope he'll change his mind after sometime" She shifted a little feeling discomfort. Uraraka plumped her pillows to help her get more comfortable. "If it were up to me I'd want a bunch of kids."

"Why do you want a lot of kids?" Shoto asked his eyes not leaving the page.

"Well…" she lowered her head but smiled. She lay her hands on her belly stroking it and feeling her son move and stir inside. "It's only ever been me and my mom… but now with All Might and Eri around I see how much fun having a big family is and I want that environment for my own child."

"That's nice, but I get the feeling there's more to it then that." Shoto lay his hand over hers on the belly.

"I was an only child," She admitted after a moment and laced her fingers with Shoto's. Though there was this painful ache in her chest at his touch she relished in the feeling and closed her eyes to soak it in. "I can tell you it's a very lonely experience. The only friend I had growing up was Kacchan and even that was strained at times. There's a possibility my baby could be quirkless and he could be bullied for it. I want to make sure he has siblings at home, kids he can play with and not have to feel shy about it. I want to give him a family who will always be there for him no matter if he's quirkless or not."

"That's beautiful, Midori-chan." Uraraka's eyes went wet. "I'm sure if you tell this to bakugo then he's sure to give you the big family you want."

"Mmmm…" Izumi felt Shoto's tension at Uraraka's words and she squeezed hiis hand tighter to keep him with her. "Did you guys find a name you like?"

"They're all really good so it's hard to decide." Shoto told her.

"I like Deku." Uraraka pointed out.

"Deku?" Izumi's brow rose. "I didn't put that name on there."

"Eh? Then what's this one?" She showed Izumi the list and Izumi went a bit blue.

"That says Izuku. I really need to improve my handwriting. It was the name my mother would have given me had I been born a boy." She explained.

"I like that…" Shoto said with a smile and brushed hair out of her face. "It's kinda like putting yours and Katsuki's name together. IZU-mi Ba-KU-go."

At his words Shoto could see Izumi's light glow like a beacon. Her eyes were bright, her smile wide and she held his hand tightly over the kicking baby in her belly.

"Izuku it is! When Kacchan gets here I'll insist on it!"

The doctor came in snapping gloves on as his nurse staff circled around.

"Alright, Mrs. Bakugo, I believe it's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Izumi nodded and braced herself up. Looking up at Shoto, despite the nerves and fears inside her heart she smiled through it. "Let's bring Izuku into the world."

 **~Later~**

Bakugo had arrived just in the knick of time. The moment he came through the door in the scrubs he'd shoved on Izumi was on her final push, screaming to the heavens with Todoroki and Uraraka cheering her on from either side.

"Izumi!" He called her name, Izumi's eyes slowly opening, her face beat red from pushing.

"K-Ka… Kacchan…." She whimpered his name on the last dregs of her energy.

"He's out!" The doctor exclaimed, the sound of a baby crying echoed through the room. Izumi collapsed back on the pillows panting desperately for oxygen.

"Izumi!" Bakugo shoved Uraraka out of the way which she immediately obliged and stepped aside to give them all room. "Are you alright?" He kissed her temple. "Damn it couldn't you have held it in til I got home? You scared the life out of me!"

"Gomen, Kacchan… Izuku didn't want to wait any longer." She said weakly and lifted her head trying to see her baby. "Is he okay? Is he healthy?"

"Izuku?" Bakugo muttered but immediately pulled back to look his son over. His grin went wide watching the baby scream its lungs out as the doctors poke and prod at it. "Nothing wrong with his lungs."

"You did it, Izumi." Shoto congratulated and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. He blotched away the sweat from her brow and temples.

"Thank you, Shoto." She smiled sleepily at him.

"For what? You did all the work."

"For being here even after I said all that to you." She gripped his hand squeezing it. "You don't know what it meant to me having you here."

"I'm sorry, Izumi." He said with tears in his eyes, the guilt coming out. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Don't be… I'm not sorry for what happened. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize where my heart truly lies. It would have saved us both a lot of pain." She glanced back at her baby, Bakugo holding him first, his smile so big she thought it would split his face in half. "I can't regret the decision I made though… even if it hurts, even if the pain just grows and grows until I can't see anything but the dark… there will always be a glimmer of hope and happiness to make it all worthwhile."

A light in the darkness… Shoto knew that analogy well. He'd told his mother something similar that first time they spoke again.

When Bakugo came over with little Izuku and held him out for her to hold he watched Izumi's light just shine like the sun. This boy, Shoto thought, this little bundle with the blonde hair would be Izumi's light. So long as she had him, there was nothing she couldn't face, nothing she couldn't overcome.

Shoto stood tall his eyes determined. He would be the same. It didn't matter if his light belonged to someone else. So long as he had Izumi in his life the pain didn't matter. So long as his light continued to shine bright like she was now he could deal with the darkness of the world.

"Good job, you two," Shoto said smiling genuinely at his two best friends. "Congratulations."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I feel pumped! I punched this chapter out and I still want to keep going. Woot! Let's keep it going!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Izuku Bakugo**_


	8. Izuku Bakugo

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 8: Izuku Bakugo**

Izumi smiled down at her baby as she fed him. She'd finally been able to take him home after spending nearly a week in the hospital and found herself spending every chance she could in the nursery with him. Even after spending nearly a month with him the attachment she had to this tiny bundle was ridiculously strong. She loved him; there was no doubt, no wonder, no worries… the love was true and unconditional.

Izuku Bakugo was her everything. He had tufts of hair that were blonde like his fathers, and his eyes, so wide and expressive, were green like her own. She could see freckles start to form along his nose and cheeks and couldn't resist gently stroking a finger over them.

"The agency called again." Bakugo said leaning in the doorway with a half smile on his face. He was surprised at how much he just liked watching them together. "They're wanting to know when you're going to come off maternity leave."

"Soon… Just a few more days." She nuzzled Izuku gently and closed her robe when he finished. The baby curled up in the crook of her arm and she pat him gently to burp him. "Mama and All Might said they'd be more than willing to look after him while we're at work… but I can't bring myself to leave him just yet."

"I know the feeling…" Bakugo muttered under his breath and walked into the room. He heard a soft burble and like clockwork Izuku immediately slumped in his mother's hold and went to sleep. "Looks like he's done." He gently took the bundle from her and set him down in his crib. "Let him sleep, Izumi. If he gets too used to being held by you, he won't want to be anywhere else."

"I know…" Little hearts danced around her head and unable to help herself she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her husband smiling down at their sleeping son. She'd been obsessed with snapping photos since Izuku was born. She had images of everyone holding him including her parents, Eri, and even Shoto who looked frazzled when Izuku cried the moment he was put in his arms.

"Guess it must be genetic…" he'd said drearily but had still done his best to make the child comfortable and happy.

Bakugo, come to find out, was a natural parent. She'd expected him to be a little bit out of his comfort zone, but as always he came into parenthood as if he'd been one for years. He knew how to prep the baby food, knew how to change diapers one handed, and had been the first person to make Izuku laugh.

"You're so good at everything it's almost annoying." She muttered and had Bakugo glancing back irritably.

"You looking for a fight, Usagi?"

"No…" she laughed and took his hand so they could leave Izuku to sleep. She gently closed the door and slid into his arms laying her head on his chest. "Are you still mad at Shoto?"

"Tch…" He held her and lay his chin on top of her head. Shoto had confessed that he'd kissed Izumi and made her cry, and ever since then Bakugo had been giving him the silent treatment. "Yes, but I'm slowly getting over it."

"Both of you were right… I shouldn't have made you wait so long to give you an answer." Izumi closed her eyes. "It would have saved us all a lot of grief."

"It's in the past, Izumi, and Icy Hot will get over this." He stroked a hand down her hair. "We're married now, and have a kid. He's accepted it, so now he just needs to move past it."

Her heart ached a little and she pulled back lifting her eyes up to his face.

"Kacchan… tell me you love me."

"Hah? What's this all of a sudden?"

"Just do it, please, I don't want to argue." Her face became frustrated and he could see she was getting more upset by the second. "Please Kacchan."

"Alright, alright…" He cupped her cheeks, leaning in, and kissing her full on the mouth. She returned it, her hands fisted into the back of his shirt. As their mouths locked and tongues tangled Izumi let herself be enveloped by the heat of the moment.

She knew Kacchan was feeling it too because his hands slipped from her face to cup her breasts and down to her ass. The grip was tight and possessive and she leaned into it.

"I love you, Usagi." He growled the endearment against her lips and hefted her up so her legs locked around him. "You're mine."

"Show me…" She panted on his lips, the robe parting and his mouth trailed down to nuzzle the soft breasts. She held him there arching into it. "Show me!"

"You asked for it, Usagi." He carried her to his bed. Izumi lay under him, watching him strip down before their naked bodies entangled. As they made love Izumi shut her eyes and ordered herself to accept it, and accept him.

Forget Shoto, forget the pain… You love Kacchan, you are his wife, he is your husband. He loves you, he cherishes you, and you have a beautiful little boy with him.

The moment bakugo was inside her she cupped his face, staring into his intense crimson eyes with her own teary green ones.

"Hello, Kacchan."

He grinned down at her, and lowered his head to press his forehead to hers.

"Hello Izumi."

She returned the smile and even though a tear slid down her cheek she kissed him and slipped into her role as a loving wife.

...Goodbye Shoto.

 **~Endeavor Agency~**

"Alright that should do it." Endeavor finished signing the papers and handed them off to Shoto. His lawyers crowded around to witness the exchange and make any necessary changes to the documents. "Sign your name, Shoto, and the agency will be yours."

"I still think this is a little premeditated. I've only been a pro for a year." Shoto read the papers in front of him to buy time.

"It's high time I retired. I've been offered a job on the council and I plan to take it after I've made my retirement speech. I'll stay on for a time to overlook your work, but I'm leaving it to you to make executive decisions and manage the sidekicks now under your care."

Shoto tapped the pen on the desk. Izumi didn't even have her own agency yet… All Might had passed her the reigns to his, but she'd admitted to him that it felt as though she was merely standing in for All Might, instead of taking on her own people.

" _I don't think I'll fully be able to accept my position until I've made a dent and decisions affecting the agency. I want to choose my own sidekicks, arrange my own schedules, and eventually decorate and redesign my own agency. This place, it just doesn't feel like it's mine."_

"Do you need more time, Shoto?" Endeavor set a hand on his shoulder. "I can postpone it another week if you really want, but I'm telling you, you're ready for this."

"I don't need more time. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're really retiring."

Endeavor narrowed his eyes then glanced back at his lawyers.

"Give us a few minutes, counselors. I need a word with my son." He waited a beat and once the crowd of lawyers were out the door Endeavor took a seat at his desk and leaned forward. "Talk to me."

Shoto fidgeted and spun the pen in his fingers still staring at the papers. Once upon a time he'd have never wanted to be within five feet of his father let alone taking on his agency. Still…

"Why are you retiring?"

"It's high time… after everything that happened with your mother and Touya I felt it was time I focused on family instead of my career."

"I'll never get used to you saying stuff like that." He set the pen down and slouched back. "How is Touya?"

"Hard to say, but Fuyumi tells me he's left for America and cut all ties with the League of Villains. Couldn't tell you what he does or how he is, but at the very least he's becoming a law abiding citizen and staying off the villain grid." Endeavor sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat. "Stop changing the subject, Shoto."

"Sorry… I guess I'm just wondering if I'm really ready for all this. It'll be my agency once I sign the papers… but many won't see it that way. I'll have all these expectations and this scrutiny on me."

"You've had that since the day you were born and you've coped with it well enough. You're good at meeting expectations, Shoto, even when you were being rebellious you were meeting my criteria and then some."

"That was thanks to Izumi… she helped me to see past my anger and focus on my goal." He let the smile form even though his eyes took on some misery. "She and Katsuki have always been there to push me and help me reach past my limits."

"The Lucky Hero is a good influence on you, even if she can be a bit of a distraction at times." Endeavor tapped his fingers. "She's staying in the limelight despite her lack of active duty. It's a testimate to Ground Zero's rise in popularity, and her work with charity and the media. The two of them make a strong team, but they lack a cool tactical head."

"I know, I've seen their teamwork in action because I've worked with them befo-…" Shoto trailed off and he held his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, the three of us have always worked really well together."

"What's that?" Endeavor raised a brow.

"Hmm, nothing… just a passing thought." Shoto waved it off. He doubted Izumi or Bakugo would be interested. They were all their own heroes, and despite their connection to each other they each had a different path to take. "At any rate I should warn you." He held up the contracts. "If I sign these papers I'm going to treat this place as my own and not as a legacy. It doesn't matter what the media says or what others believe will happen. You'll have little to no say in what I decided to do with this place."

"That's fine… I don't plan on handing it over to any of my other sidekicks." He nodded his head. "So feel free to do with it as you please."

"Good…" Shoto signed his name and slid the papers back across the table to him. "I'll take you at your word."

 **~A half an hour later~**

Shoto left the agency letting out a long heavy sigh. He felt as if an enormous weight had lifted itself off his shoulders. He'd procrastinated about the agency since his old man had made noise about retirement… but now that the agency was actually his there was some excitement to the prospect. He had a few angles and details he wanted to try out and run by Izumi and Bakugo… but for now he was the first of them to have his very own agency.

"I wanna celebrate…" he decided and flipped open his phone. He dialed Izumi's number and a soft smile spread on his lips when she immediately answered.

"Hello?" Just hearing her voice made him feel even lighter. He could hear little Izuku in the background fussing and Bakugo making grumbling noises. He guessed it was his turn to change the kid's diaper.

"Hi, Izumi."

"Shoto, how are you?" Her voice spoke soft and affectionately.

"I'm good… I wondered if you and Katsuki would be free for dinner tonight. I just signed the papers to inherit my father's agency and I kinda feel like celebrating."

"Oh Shoto that sounds wonderful." Izumi held the phone to her ear and grinned. "I'd love to celebrate with you and I'm sure Kacchan would be thrilled too." She glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "Kacchan, Shoto wants to know-"

"I'm not going, you can tell that wife kissing bum I'm still not talking to him." Bakugo sneered and grunted when Izuku kicked him. "Ow! Damn it Deku stop moving."

Izumi pouted at her husband and put her free hand on her hips.

"He's telling you to stop being a jerk, Kacchan, and stop calling him Deku! That's not his name!"

"It's a nickname, Usagi, and don't give me that look I'm still not going!"

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You get to babysit Izuku, then. I'll go celebrate with Shoto since you're being mean."

"Ha!? Who said you could go? You're not going either!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" She glared at him and lifted her wedding ring. "Just because this ring is on my finger doesn't mean you get to dictate my every move, Kacchan. So you can either come with me, or stay here, but I'm going!"

"Uh… Izumi…" shoto felt the situation getting tense. "I don't want to antagonize the situation. If Katsuki doesn't want to go we don't have to celebrate, it was just a whim."

"Nonsense, Shoto…" She held the phone to her ear again smiling forcefully. "I'm your friend and this is a moment to celebrate. Why don't you come over for dinner? I'm not much of a cook but I can whip up some pasta and I'll make Kacchan go buy a dessert and wine."

"I'm not getting any of that crap and I don't want him coming over here. Damn it Icy Hot get your own girl!" Bakugo shouted into the receiver and Izuku started wailing.

"Stop yelling, Kacchan, you're scaring Izuku! Also you put the diaper on backwards." She pointed out and had him grunting.

"It is not, and you started yelling first you know."

As Shoto listened to the argument he couldn't help but laugh. Despite the fact the two were arguing he could hear the obvious affection and playfulness in the battling.

"You two will never change."

 **~Tokyo: Warehouse Distract~**

Doppelganger walked into the large abandoned building and glanced around at the other people before turning his eyes to the big boss. Victor Savage had become an ally Doppelganger had never expected to make. Still… his resume of accomplishments had been impressive, and the promise of revenge too sweet to pass up.

"Your entourage has shrunk since the last time we met up, Savage."

"Unfortunately that's a job hazard. You put your trust into the wrong person and they become a liability, and that liability puts heroes at your door. Naturally casualties are inevitable." The intimidating man at the center shrugged off. Victor wasn't a large man. His frame was thick and muscular, hands the size of hams, thick arms (He'd seen smaller tree trunks) and eyes that could make a grown man shudder with unease. That unease would increase if they knew what Victor's quirk was.

The ability to control the functions of someone's brain allowed someone to control an entire persons being. If Victor wanted he could have him dancing a jig til his limbs gave out, could make him laugh or cry til his lungs burned… or even stop him from breathing altogether.

"Well those of us that are here…" he circled slow to eye the various faces. "I'm sure would like to know your grand scheme. I for one..." he slowly turned his attention back to Victor "...would like to know how The Lucky Hero comes into play."

"The Lucky Hero IS the plan…" Victor explained rubbing his palms. "From the moment I saw your battle on TV her power intrigued me. You've gotten a taste for it, tell me what you think."

"It's powerful, I hate to admit." He said with a sneer and looked at his hand. "I underestimated how much control a power quirk like hers would require. It took all I had to keep my limbs from completely shattering upon release. On top of that the strength didn't last long at all. It came in bursts, and then sputtered out before I could even lay a finger on her."

"It's true… from what I've been able to dig up on her, when Usagi first enrolled into UA she could barely control her quirk. She broke both of her legs and an arm during the entrance exam, all of it self inflicted. She's had time to work the kinks out, and now her power is something Akin to All Might himself. It's no wonder he chose her as his successor."

"Tch… that doesn't answer my question."

"They've placed Usagi as the new symbol of peace… and she's lived up to it thus far both in her ability to handle villains, and her obvious care for the world with charity work, and personal appearances and inspirational speeches. Even having put her career on temporary hiatus has done little to keep her out of the limelight and give people hope that heroes have a grasp on villain activity and keeping them safe."

"So what are you suggesting?" Doppelganger wanted the words… he wanted this guy to say it outright and give him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"As long as All Might or someone like him is in hero society there's little hope for villains to rise to any kind of power. Since Usagi has taken the mantle she's the pillar that gives people hope and the heroes the courage to fight, " He lit a cigar, took a long puff and blew out smoke smirking. "So what I'm suggesting is to knock down the pillar."

"Excellent…" Doppelganger grinned evilly. "How shall we do it?"

"The only way to take down a pillar is to knock down its foundation. Lucky for us, Usagi's foundation is shifting. She's no longer All Might's little sparrow, she's becoming her own woman, restarting her career, and building a family of her own." He pulled a small brown bag from his pocket and tossed it at Doppelganger. "Hospitals really should be more careful with who they hire. You can get access to all kinds of interesting samples." Inside was a vial with several DNA samples from various heroes… including "Usagi."

Doppelganger's eyes danced with delight and a plan formulated in his head. He lifted his eyes to Victor.

"All I have to do is knock down her foundation, and I can have my revenge?"

"A person's foundation is their essence. Take away everything she holds precious, and even The Lucky Hero: Usagi won't have anything left to smile about."

"Excellent…" he laughed giddily and held the vial up like a precious stone. "Finally, Usagi… you're gonna pay for what you did to me."

 **~Izumi and Bakugo's home~**

"Why does this always happen?" Shoto slumped holding a crying Izuku out at arm's length. "He really doesn't like me."

"You're hopeless, Icy Hot." Bakugo took his son away bouncing him and then shoving a pacifier in his mouth. Izuku immediately calmed, his big green eyes sparkling and looking between the two older men.

"I think it's because you're so tense around him." Izumi explained as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. "He can tell you're nervous and it makes him uneasy."

"You think so?" Shoto tucked his hands in his pockets leaning into Izuku. He winced when the toddler tugged on his hair. "Ow!"

"Or it could be he just doesn't like him." Bakugo teased letting Izuku hold onto his finger instead and eye it owlishly.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to have kids." Shoto rubbed his sore scalp his eyes going a little sad at the thought.

"Don't say that, Shoto. Here…" She set the towel down and walked over. She plucked Izuku up and set him back in Shoto's arms. She felt him tense up and she lay a hand on his back rubbing and hushing him. "Relax… look into his eyes… good, now smile. Show him you're a friend and someone he can trust."

Bakugo made a grunting noise at the trust comment but Izumi sent him a withering glance. Shoto in turn stared at the baby, looked at the wide green eyes, the awed expression and just let the smile spread on his lips.

Izuku stare blankly at him a minute, his eyes shifting a moment to his mother who also smiled warmly. When he looked back at Todoroki his smile bloomed, the pacifiar popping out. He giggled and clapped his hands and had Todoroki beaming.

"You see?" she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. "You've got all kinds of daddy potential." She walked over to Bakugo, and because he was irritated and tense kissed him to soothe.

"Thanks, Izumi…" He bounced and laughed with Izuku who immediately started warming to him. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Tch…" despite Izumi's desire to keep the peace Bakugo felt his feathers ruffling at the scene. "Izumi put the kid to bed. I want a word with Todoroki."

"Kacchan don't-"

"I won't blow anything up and I won't yell, just take the kid." He nudged her forward. Izumi hesitated but felt it was time the two of them said their peace. She eyed Shoto sympathetically before taking the baby and hauling him upstairs.

"Katsuki…" Shoto started but stopped when Bakugo held up a hand.

"Shut it…" he jerked a thumb to the backyard. "Outside… if you say anything to piss me off I don't want to blow up my furniture."

Todoroki hung his head, but nodded. He followed Bakugo out and the moment they were outside he lifted his chin and pat his cheek.

"Go ahead and hit me I know you want to." Shoto stood his ground.

"Damn right I want to." Bakugo whirled and raised a fist. He had the satisfaction of seeing Todoroki flinch a little before he tapped him just under the chin. "There… I'd say that calls us even."

"Eh?"

"I gave you the chance to punch me after you found out Izumi and I were dating behind your back. You didn't take it. Now you just gave me the chance to punch you… I'm gonna return the favor and not punch your stupid lights out." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I appreciate the symbolism in that, Katsuki… but I really wish you'd punch me. What I did-"

"You told me up front and didn't hide it. You looked me in the eye and told it to me straight that you'd kissed Izumi. I can be pissed that you kissed her, hell I'm entitled to it… but I don't blame you for taking the opportunity when I know full well I would've done the same."

"Katsuki…" Shoto looked up at him, his eyes miserable. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be… I get it. You haven't wrapped your head around it, haven't accepted it… it's hard and it hurts. I know because I've been there before when you and Izumi started your relationship back in high school. I hated you, was jealous of you, I wanted nothing more than to shove you out of the picture and make Izumi mine."

"This isn't high school anymore. We're not kids, and this isn't some testing fling the two of you have. You guys are married, you're starting a family, and I nearly broke it by my selfishness. I can promise you here and now I won't let that happen again. I see what you've made, I see that amazing little boy and I've accepted I've lost. She's yours Katsuki. So take care of her."

"I already am… but I'm not doing it alone." Bakugo smacked a hand on his shoulder. "Whether I like it or not she needs you in her life, Todoroki. You're her friend… and you're mine." He watched Shoto's eyes go wide. "So do what friends do and support us when we can't be there for each other. Izumi's back on active hero duty starting tomorrow and I won't always be able to back her up when she needs it. So I'm counting on you to pick up the slack."

Bakugo raised a fist up… Shoto looked at it, smiled and raised his own to match it.

"Count on me."

"That's more like it…" he sent a small explosion out when they bumped fists and had Shoto jumping back in surprise. "Hah, now I feel tons better. Let's go grab a beer and cap off the night."

Bakugo pat his shoulder whistling as he strut proudly back inside. Shoto waved his sore hand in the air and laughed following behind him.

"Best friend ever."

"Damn straight, Icy Hot."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: ugh my stomach hurts… ya'll know it's coming so I won't tease about it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tragedy strikes**_


	9. Tragedy Strikes

**Midori The Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 9: Tragedy Strikes**

"Die!" Ground Zero shouted and erupted an exclusion tanning out five villains at once. "Icy Hot!" He shouted to Todoroki who came skating up and trapping the unconscious villains to keep them from escaping.

"I got them!"

"Where's the ringleader?"

"Usagi's got him…" he trailed off as another body came barreling down the street bloodied up and panicking.

"No...no… I don't wanna go to jail I dont-" he tried crawling away but the two male heroes blocked his path.

"Tough luck pal," Bakugo grinned sadistically. "You do the crime you do the time."

"So come along quietly or that sentence will grow." Shoto suggested coolly. The villain got to his feet snarling.

"You think you've won? Just you wait heroes… when I get free I'm gonna-" His threat trailed off as Izumi's hand gripped him from behind and the normaly sweet natured face clouded over dark.

"Now, now, now you don't really wanna finish that sentence do you?" She gave him a smile that was anything but friendly. He turned white and slumped down.

"N-no ma'am."

"That's what I thought." She waved to the crowd control. "Everything's under control, go ahead and let in the authorities."

The crowds cheered, people snapping photos and taking videos of the three heroes standing over the defeated villains. With Usagi at the forefront they made a core picture that would grace all the tabloids the following morning.

"This was great!" Izumi said sighing happily and turning to the boys holding out her hands. "Nice teamwork guys."

"Nice wrangling," Shoto complimented giving her a high five.

"Good to see you haven't completely lost your touch in the field." Bakugo added crossing his arms. "You're movements are a little sluggish. It may take some time for you to get your instincts completely back."

"Are you kidding? I feel completely in my element." She bounced toe to toe a little anxiously, her smile wide with teeth flashing bright. "Motherhood is nice and all but I feel so much better being out here where I can really…"

"Make the call, Izumi." Shoto said with a smile. "We'll hold off the paparazzi until you're done.

Izumi's happy expression melted immediately into tears and fret.

"Oh Thank You Shoto! I was gonna go crazy if I had to wait. I'll be just a minute I promise!" She hurried off to the side pulling out her phone. Shoto laughed and Bakugo sighed shaking his head.

"For pity's sake, she just saw the kid this morning, does she need to call every five minutes to check on the runt?" His brow twitched in irritation.

"Admit it, you were silently wondering on how Izuku is doing too. This is the first time he's been completely separated from you and Izumi for a full day." Shoto probed monitoring the capture and arrest of the villains.

"Tch, that doesn't mean I need to call over and over. One call after the job was done would have sufficed for me. Deku is turning Izumi into a marshmallow."

"Are you ever going to stop calling him Deku?" Shoto made a sour face.

"Nope."

"Poor Kid."

 **~Several months later~**

Things were finally starting to fall into place for Izumi. She was back on active hero duty, and retained all her knowledge on the field as if she were riding a bike. Her popularity skyrocketed and with it Shoto and Kacchan were sharing in the fame.

The world saw them as a tight trio and she had to admit she liked it that way. Shoto was cool and observant, using his quirk to fully support her and Kacchan on the field while they muscled the villains down. He was especially helpful with large crowds of villains and helped cover more ground.

Kacchan was pure power and intimidation. The villains feared him most because of his ruthless reputation for beating on and capturing villains efficiently.

She, according to the papers, was the center. She had focus, determination, charisma, and put the safety and protection of the people first.

Individually they were strong, and capable heroes, but together they formed a unified symbol that the people and even other heroes admired. It warmed her to know that even though she was achieving her dream to become the greatest hero, she wasn't doing it alone. With Kacchan and Shoto there to support her, Izumi felt invincible.

"It's starting!" Izumi bounced Izuku while he fed, her eyes on the TV as she called back to her family.

Eri was the first to rush up. She bounced beside her sister all smiles and excitement. Inko and All Might sandwich the two between them, holding snacks and drinks for the viewing of Shoto and Bakugo's first TV appearance.

Izumi had been offered to go on as well, but she had declined. She'd spent a great deal of time away from her baby and on top of that she wanted to give Bakugo and Shoto a chance to shine in the spotlight.

"Welcome back to Heart to Heart, today we have two very special guests who've taken time out of their busy schedules to make an appearance. They're both amazing new heroes who are quickly becoming the top pros in Japan. Please welcome Ground Zero and Endurance."

The crowd applauded as Bakugo and Todoroki came in and took their respective seats beside the host. They gave their hellos to the audience and girls squealed at the handsome pair.

"Shoto looks so stiff." Izumi laughed a little sympathetically. "I didn't think he'd be so nervous about something like this."

"Katsuki is little better." Inko admitted. "Neither of them are very good with the media. You should have gone on with them."

"No, I've had enough media attention as of late." She looked down at Izuku smiling warmly. "Besides I've got priorities."

On the TV screen the hostess laughed at Bakugo's off hand comment.

"I can imagine… so let's get to some of the juicy stuff. Starting with you Endurance, it's become big news that you've inherited your father's agency and are now a full time pro. Exciting right?"

"Yes…" there was a long pause and he cleared his throat realizing he should say more. "I suppose it was an honor, but it's something we both kinda expected."

"Endeavor was the leading pro after All Might's retirement, he had quite the reputation to live up to, and now you must be feeling that too having to step into his shoes."

"I'm a different hero than my father." Shoto said with a slight irritation. "Just because I've inherited his agency doesn't mean we'll be the same."

"Of course not, you're you and no one else right? Still being the son of Endeavor has its perks. I'm sure with his reputation added to your own you could-"

"I'm not riding his coattails, whatever plans I have for my future don't concern him in the least." Shoto tried to say politely but the sparks of animosity were hinted and Izumi caught up on them.

"Oh dear… come on Kacchan help change the subject." Izumi murmured and showed annoyance when her husband just lounged back with a knowing smirk on his face. "Damn it Kacchan say someth-"

"WHA! Endurance your quirk!" The hostess fretted as the couch started to flame up on his left side. Shoto's annoyed expression turned to one of mild surprise and concern. The stage hands rush into camera view and the audience laughed as they desperately try to put out the fire.

"Ha, nice going Icy Hot." Bakugo slapped his back grinning.

"Sorry about that." Shoto bowed apologetically and the hostess waved it off with a nervous laugh.

"No, no, that's okay. We've had this kind of thing happen before, just be more mindful of your quirk okay, Endurance?"

"Of course… My apologies… sometimes when my emotions lose control so does my quirk." He said honestly and allowed the hostess to segue into the next topic.

"It's okay, ah but speaking of emotions congratulations to Ground Zero." She clapped and the audience with her. "This weekend you and the lucky hero Usagi will have been married a full year is that right? Happy Anniversary!"

Bakugo turned his attention back to the hostess as the realization hit him. He crossed his arms and his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Huh…right. It's our anniversary."

 **~The Next Day: Bakugou Residence~**

"Hmmm? Anniversary?" Izumi, clad in sweats, t shirt, and a bandana to keep her hair back, looked up from wiping down the living room coffee table.

"It's going to be our first anniversary, so let's do something to celebrate." Bakugo snagged the flying rattle in the air and eyed his son. "Nice try Deku." He handed it back to the wriggling infant.

"Oh that's right," her face lit up. "Sure we can celebrate it. Hmmmm…" she held her chin muttering a few ideas to herself. "A dinner seems too ordinary, but we'd have to find something to mesh with our schedules."

"Huh?" Bakugo's brow raised. "What do you mean schedules? We already work similar hours and days."

"Oh, no I meant Shoto and the others." She smiled not realizing the irritated look on her husband's face. "We're all busy heroes, but I'm sure Shoto and Kirishima in particular would like to share in the event. I'd like to invite Ura-chan and Iida too."

"Why the hell do we have to invite those losers? This is OUR anniversary, we should spend it alone…" Izuku made a noise and Bakugo grunted. "Plus One."

"Eh?" She pouted. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Doesn't… you idiot when's the last time we've had any real time alone? Between Deku, our jobs, and your constant need to have Icy Hot and your family around we rarely get to have any time to ourselves."

"What else could we possibly do? Aside from sex, which we still have plenty of despite having little time alone, You and I don't exactly share similar interests. We've only gone on a handful of dates throughout our entire relationship and it was always the same thing."

Now that she thought about it, Izumi made a face, maybe they had too much sex. No wonder she'd gotten pregnant.

"The hell are you trying to say? Without Icy Hot around I'm boring?" Bakugo's brow twitched and temple throbbed. Jealousy boiled inside him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"What?" Izumi's eyes went wide and horrified. She held out her hands. "No that's not what I-"

"You know what, forget it." He grabbed Izuku up along with his diaper bag and the rattle he'd thrown again.

"Kacchan I'm sorry, wait!" She got up nearly slipping on her freshly cleaned floor. She followed him towards the front door and a small panicked sensation bubbled inside her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Deku and I are gonna go have some man time. I'm too pissed at you right now to think straight." He slammed out the door and Izumi groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Damn it, Izumi, think before you speak." She slumped at the front entrance sighing heavily.

 **~Kirishima Residence~**

Aside from Shoto, Eijirou Kirishima was Bakugo's best friend. They'd been close since high school, shared many common interests, and worked well on the field together. When he felt as if his manhood was being challenged all he needed to do was visit Kirishima, and he normally perked right up.

"Women…" Bakugo downed his one and only shot of whiskey. He'd wanted a drink, but didn't want to get drunk when he had the baby with him.

"Sounds to me you were in the right this time." Kirishima made a face at Izuku making him laugh and clap his hands. "Normally you fly off the handle about little things, but I think this one was justified."

"I knew you'd side with me. Just what the hell is her problem? We've been friends for years and all of a sudden we've got nothing in common? Just how dense is she?" Bakugo snarled. "I may not like girly things like those ridiculous romantic movies, or going shopping, or that stupid karaoke place round cheeks got her obsessed with, but that doesn't mean shit. There's still plenty we could do."

"Yeah! You should try to talk her into doing something manly for a change. You could go to an amusement park."

"We tried that in high school, it didn't exactly end well." Bakugo grunted and Kirishima deflated a little.

"Oh right… well there's the movies, and I know she likes a good action flick."

"That's our go to date, it was one of the things she complained about." Bakugo's fist started to clench.

"Oh… well then…" he scratched his temple. "Why not try something new like going to a museum or-"

"AUGH! Damn it! I hate it when that damn rabbit is right." Bakugo slapped his hands on his face and slumped back on the couch. "The only things we like doing together are hero work and sex."

"Hey man, come on…" Kirishima started to comfort but his cell phone went off. "Hold that thought. Hello?" He answered and a smile spread on his face. "Hey Eiko, how's America treating yah?"

Bakugo glanced over at Kirishima with a raised brow. He watched his friend laugh and smile so naturally. When the conversation ended he sat up.

"New Girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh No! Nothing like that. That was my cousin Eiko, she's a few years younger than we are, and a model." Kirishima grinned wide. "She's been on a photoshoot overseas but she's coming home soon. I'll introduce you. I bet she'd get along with you and Izumi."

"Like I need that damn rabbit to make anymore friends." He sighed heavily and picked up Izuku when he started to fuss. He let the little guy suckle on his finger, his big green eyes staring up at him with trust and a love only an infant can show.

Kirishima watched his friend completely soften and had to smile.

"Fatherhood really suits you, Bakugo."

"Thanks I guess…" he sighed and hugged Izuku to him stroking his hair. "Damn it… I better go apologize to Izumi. I hate it, but I can't avoid it."

"I can watch Izuku if you want some time alone." Kirishima offered. "The two of you need to talk this out. I'm sure if you guys just talk rationally you'll find something special to do for your anniversary."

"Nah it's okay, I'll just-" he trailed off when his phone rang. "Who the fuck is this?" He didn't recognize the number on the readout and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kacchan!" Izumi's voice rang out on the other end. "Finally I got through. My stupid cell phone isn't working up in the mountains."

"What the hell are you doing up in the mountains?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well I'd been thinking about our anniversary and what we could do. You like hiking and stuff right so why not rent a cabin? It's quiet, secluded, and romantic. Perfect right?"

Bakugo's lips twitched and he had to smile.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. If you're already up there, then why don't Deku and I meet you there. Just give me directions."

"Sounds great, Kacchan! The address is…"

 **~Three Hours Later: Andor Mountain Range~**

Bakugo stepped out of the car carrying Izuku in one arm and looking around for his wife. The cabin was secluded and the area filled with some of the most gorgeous trees and landscape he'd ever seen.

"Nice spot, eh Deku?" He grinned at his son who gurgled and laughed. "Your mom isn't all that bright, but she certainly has her moments."

"Kacchan!"

Bakugo lifted his head when he heard Izumi's voice. She ran towards him dressed in a black sweater and jeans, her hair bouncing all soft and curly behind her. He had a moment of pure joy watching her run to him… but it quickly slipped away once she got close enough for him to really scrutinize her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Huh?" Izumi paused and offered a bemused smile. "It's me, Kacchan, don't you recognize your own wife?"

"I do… and you're not her." He cradled Izuku in one arm and curled up his palm in attack mode.

"Hmmmph…" The fake Izumi's eyes flickered blue. "What gave me away, Ground Zero?"

"A multitude of things… for starters you were staring directly at me and not at Izuku. Izumi always will look at him first. The second is the way you move. I've been watching that nerd nearly all our lives and I know how she runs, waves, fights, and smiles. So I'll repeat myself, who the fuck are you!?"

"Tch," Doppelganger pulled out a vial from his pocket and swallowed the contents. Izumi's form fell away, the body elongating, and bulking out to Doppelganger's next form. Bakugo recognized it as a cut throat villain whose quirk was a type of telekinesis. The maniac was supposed to be behind bars. "Well it was good enough to get you out here."

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better stay back." He slowly backed himself towards the car. He had to get Izuku inside. Had to get them both out of here. He wouldn't have time to strap him in his car seat but if he could just…

He felt the knife in his back, Bakugo's eyes widening as he stumbled forward and cradled Izuku close. His legs nearly gave out and his eyes darted around. Where the hell had that come from? He turned his attention back to doppelganger who had changed forms now. He had a few brief seconds to gasp at the sight of knives and other sharp implements floating in mid air.

"Shit!" He ducked two that flew at him, but when the third aimed itself at Izuku Bakugo purposely turned so it caught him in the shoulder. He couldn't use his quirk to his full advantage with the baby and had to dance and run to avoid being hit.

He couldn't risk going into the house. He seemed to be working alone, but there could be more villains inside. The woods, he thought with a panic, if he could lose him in the woods he could double back to the car and get the hell out of dodge.

Thinking fast he cradled Izuku protectively and sprinted into the brush. He ducked and weaved his eyes darting around and keeping track of his surroundings. He could hear the sound of feet following him and a cold sweat pooled at his temple and down his cheek.

Deku is your priority, he told himself, no matter what happens you have to protect him! A dark silhouette jerked out in front of him and Bakugo let out a panicked gasp and skidded to a stop, his right hand coming out and let loose an explosion that enveloped the figure. Izuku wailed in response and Bakugo panted bouncing him.

"It's okay Deku, I got you… no one's RAUUUGH!" Bakugo slumped to the ground as someone hit him from behind and he fell on his side still holding the crying baby. As he struggled to remain conscious his one and only thought was to hold onto Deku, keep him safe.

From the smoke a figured stepped up through, piercing blue eyes staring with such sinister intent. Bakugo wasn't sure if he was seeing double but he thought he could make out another figure beside him.

"Part one complete…" Doppelgange kicked Bakugo hard in the face breaking his nose and then stomped hard on his legs to break those as well.

"No…" He was better than this, he always took down villains with ease. Why was it when it mattered most that he felt like a rookie? He couldn't lose… he couldn't afford to lose! Who the hell was this guy? He knew those blue eyes… but from where. He grit his teeth when Doppelganger grabbed him by the hair lifting his head up.

"You want to blame someone for your misfortune, Ground Zero, blame your wife. She brought this upon you and herself."

"Izumi… what…" suddenly it clicked and Bakugo grit his teeth. "Doppelganger… you bastard!"

"Shut it, explosion boy and hand over the kid." He dropped him and tried to rangel the baby away. When Bakugo just clenched tighter Doppelganger grabbed one of the floating knives and cut into his arm.

"No! NO! Ahhhhh DEKU!" Bakugo's eyes teared up and he clenched his teeth. "I won't let you take my son! I won't!"

"You mean my son?" Bakugo heard his own voice and he looked up at Doppelganger, his tongue running over the knife dripping with his blood. Doppelganger took on his form grinning sinisterly. "No worries, Ground Zero… you're gonna die, but your wife and son will be joining you soon."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Is Hyperventilating* I'm okay… I'm okay….AUUUGH I'M NOT OKAY! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! *Cries***_

 _ **Uraraka: *is crying too and surrounded by mountains of tissues.* Please Review!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Knock Down The Pillar**_


	10. Knocking Down The Pillar

**Chapter 10: Knock Down The Pillar**

"Thanks for listening Shoto…" she wiped her tears sniffling. "I'm sorry for suddenly calling you out here and then balling on you like that."

"It's okay, Izumi. You know i'm always here for you no matter what." He gently brushed a tear away.

"I know." She smiled. "The crying jag helped me calm down and see things clearly. I know Kacchan is right. It's a special day for us, and it should be spent with each other."

"Not necessarily. Plenty of people spend their anniversary with family and friends, but this is your first so you should enjoy it as a couple." He pet her hair. "When he comes back just…" he trailed off and Izumi tensed up when her phone signaled. She saw the readout was Bakugo and sighed.

"Well time to face the music… hello, Kacchan?"

"Usagi…" Bakugo's voice came over the other end. "I'm sorry for being such a dick."

Izumi's eyes widened in surprise at the apology and she smiled warmly.

"No I'm sorry Kacchan I haven't exactly been the ideal wife. We should spend our anniversary together. No one else. So you pick what we do, I'll do whatever you like."

"I'm glad...I rented a cabin up in the woods, I already text you the address. Let's spend the weekend there, just you, me, and the baby."

The romance of it had her heart squeezing and she wiped a stray tear giving a thumbs up to Shoto who offered a gentle smile.

"Sounds perfect, a little quiet family time is just what we need."

"Good," Izuku started crying in the background. "You'd better hurry, Usagi, Izuku is starting to get fussy."

"Alright I…" she trailed off, her eyes lit with realization. "Izuku?"

"Something wrong, Usagi?"

Her eyes narrowed. Yes, something was very, very wrong.

"Who is this?" Her voice was cool now and she had her hero face on which made Todoroki tense up. Izumi was met with a long silence but then a slow chuckle rolled into the phone making her blood go cold.

"Storm is on its way. You better get up here before it hits." Kacchan's voice twisted with a clash of thunder and Izumi went into a full panic as the line went dead.

"Izumi what is it?" Shoto took her shoulders seeing the stricken look on her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know if Kacchan is playing some kind of joke or if he…" She was up and grabbing her coat before she could stop herself. "Shoto, I need you to get ahold of All Might and your dad and any other hero who might be available for backup." She looked at the address sent to her cell phone. "I'm forwarding you the address. It'll take me a half an hour to get up there if I use my quirk instead of a car, tell all the reinforcements to meet me there."

"Got it…" Shoto went serious and took her shoulders before she could go out the door. "Izumi, be careful." She nodded and hugged him tight her mouth pressed so close to his ear he could hear her rapid shaky breath.

"I'm counting on you." She whispered to him. Not a second later she released him and out the door. Activating her quirk she took a running leap from her driveway and leapt across miles in just one jump.

 **~Andor Mountain Range~**

The forest was dark, and above overhead storms thunder and rain soaked the ground making it muddy and slippery. Bakugo tried to stay conscious as he crawled his way back towards the cabin, his arms and legs completely sliced up and bleeding profusely.

God he was pathetic, Bakugo cursed himself. How could he call himself a hero when he couldn't even protect his own son. His whole body hurt, and he could feel the cold sink in causing his muscles to stiffen. He was losing a ton of blood and wished he could just lay there and wait for death.

No! No he wasn't that weak! Get up, damn it! He shouted at himself and inched across the ground a few more feet. He had to get help, had to find another hero or a healer so he could rescue his son.

"Kacchan!" Izumi's voice echoed with the wind and he thought for a moment her imagined it but when she called him again he let out a shudder of relief.

"Usagi!" He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping she could hear him over the raging storm.

It had had taken her half the time she'd expected. She was fired up and filled with worry. Sweat beat at her temples but was quickly washed away from the rain. She saw the cabin and looked all around the area near her husband's car.

"Where are you Kacchan?"

"USAGI!" She heard the scream and her head jerked in the direction it came from.

"Kacchan!" She raced towards him, his voice sounded so desperate and pleading that it frightened her more. When she saw her husband lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing, relief and worry finally caused tears to fall.

"Kacchan! Oh god, Kacchan!" She knelt on the ground turning him over. Bakugo bled heavily and tried to sit up, but his wounds were too great.

"Usagi…" He tried to speak, his voice raspy from screaming.

"Kacchan don't, stay down, you're bleeding!" She tried desperately to cover his wound with her hands and fumbled with her phone to call an ambulance. "Hello? Yes this is the pro hero Usagi, I need an medical assistance at the Forks cabin located in the Andor Mountain range. Villains may still be in the area. My husband has been stabbed several times and it looks life threatening, major blood loss and his color is very pale…"

"Baka Usagi, forget about me and call for backup... It's Doppleganger, he's mnng, he's got Deku." He coughed up blood. "Call Todoroki… call your dad... hurry!"

"What?" Izumi's blood ran cold at the mention of Izuku. She dropped her phone and before she had time to think or Bakugo could stop her she was rushing into the dark.

"Damn it, Usagi, wait it's a trap, KUSO! Call for backup! Izumi!"

Izumi didn't listen, she could barely register Bakugo's voice anymore. All she could hear now was her baby crying.

"Izuku!" She skid to a stop when she spotted the shadowed figure at the edge of a steep cliff. He cradled the baby in one arm and a shining silver blade in the other. Izumi froze with fear as rain poured down drenching her head to toe. The ledge he stood upon overlooked the wide woods and ragged rocks of the mountain. She couldn't see his face in the shadow, but saw those familiar haunting blue eyes, and the sick and twisted glee in them.

"I hold your entire world in crook of my arm, Usagi… your love, your lineage… your everything." He pointed the knife at her his smile twisted.

"Doppleganger…" her breath came out shaky and her voice pleading. "What's happened to you? Why are you doing this? Give me back my son."

"Why should I?" He slashed the knife through the air. "Thanks to you and your cowardice I've been cast aside from hero's society. Those media tabloids labeled me as a villain, so I'm merely taking on the persona you shove me into."

"What are you talking about, I've done nothing! I thought you were an amazing talent. I tried to tell you that day not to fight, not to use my power with your quirk but you wouldn't listen to me. Please, Doppleganger this isn't the answer. Please just come with me, I won't press charges I'll help you, just-"

"Enough!" enraged that she was treating him like some kind of victim he spat at her. "You stole everything from me! Now I'm going to do the same to you!" He held the knife to the kid and Izumi's heart just stopped.

"Stop it!" She pleaded, her legs shaking and lips trembling. She took a step closer but he stepped back. "Please! Don't hurt him! He's just a baby! Please!"

"Stop me then, prove yourself a hero and stop the big bad villain, Usagi!" The infant wailed as the shadow tossed him over the cliff.

"NOOOO!" Izumi shoved past him and ran over the edge of the cliff. She leapt up and stretched out her arms to grab the baby.

"Die hero!" Wanting to make sure the deed was done he floated up several more knives and sent them flying at the two falling figures. Izumi felt the knife go through her hand, blood seeping and another slashed across her side. Still she reached, her eyes focused on that sweet crying face. The child was so frightened, and her mother's heart bled. She felt more blades cut into her but nothing hurt more than seeing the confused terror on her baby's face.

"Izuku! It's okay, baby! Mommy is here! Mommy is going to save-" Just as she grabbed the warm blanket a knife struck her between the shoulder blades and she passed out from a critical hit.

 **~Todoroki~**

"Katsuki!" Shoto raced to Bakugo and called the medics over to his location. "Dad! All Might! He's over here!"

"Todo...Doki." Barely alive let alone conscious Bakugo eyed his friend pleasingly. "Help...Usagi...save...my son."

"Izuku?! Are you telling me he-" lightning flashed across the sky and Shoto's eyes lifted up as he caught sight of the figure in the shadows. "Who's there?!"

The shadow zipped away and Shoto jerked up torn between going after him and looking after his friend.

"Go…" Bakugo gripped his ankle staring up with hard crimson eyes. "I won't die… paramedics will be here soon. Go help Usagi!"

Shoto grit his teeth but nodded and ran off in pursuit of the shadowy figure.

 **~Izumi~**

The first thing Izumi felt when she came to was the cold, and then the pain. She could hear the murmur of voices, one of them calling her name. She slowly sat up wincing at the stabbing pain and she yanked out the blades in her side and back and tossed them. Her head was fuzzy, and for a moment she fogot where she was. Everything around her was disorienting. She could smell the stench of blood… feel the sick wet of the muddy ground under her hands and knees. Her fingers numbly fumbled around, and brushed against the softness of the empty baby blanket.

Her eyes went wild with fear as they slowly traveled the ground… and saw her son just a few feet away. At first glance she thought he was just sleeping his tiny body cradled in a pile of leaves. Her first thought was to wrap him up, protect him from the rain.

"Izuku…" She lifted him up into the blanket and held him to her chest. His eyes were closed and his body limp. "Sleeping… you're just sleeping aren't you sweetie?" She whispered it even as tears stung her eyes. This wasn't real… it couldn't be… he was sleeping, Izuku was always a heavy sleeper.

She bounced him a little and pressed her head to his.

"My baby… it's time to wake up now. Come on… open your eyes for mommy." Tears slipped out one by one. "Izuku please… please wake up… please." her voice cracked and she clutched the baby to her chest as reality sank in. The cry that ripped out of her throat was inhuman… and terrifying.

"IZUKU!"

The pain was so fierce and so harsh Izumi couldn't control herself. She sobbed and stroked her baby, smearing his skin and hair with her own blood and the mud from her hands.

"Ah, what a lovely sight…" Doppelganger's voice crooned as he approached the grieving mother. "How I've longed to see you like this. Helpless, pained… it's so delicious."

Izumi sobbed and lifted her head staring up at the former hero. Her eyes were red with tears and she stare down the point of a knife.

"I've done what I've set out to do. I've knocked the pillar of hero's society off her high horse… and now." He licked his lips those blue eyes slitting like a cat. "Now to make sure you never rise up again."

Izumi didn't hear any of his words… all she saw was the man who'd injured her husband, and killed her baby. Any sympathy she had left for him was gone…

...and was replaced by rage.

Before Doppleganger knew what she was doing Izumi's hand was up and gripping the hand that held the knife. Her fingers clenched around it and she snapped the wrist like a twig. He cried out in pain taking a knee and glaring at her.

"You bitch!"

"Unforgiveable…" Izumi's voice was low and threatening. She set Izuku back down into the bed of leaves, covering his face with the blanket, but kept her other hand tight around the wrist of her enemy. "What you've done is UNFORGIVEABLE!"

"Tch! DIE!" The knives launched from behind him, but stopped short when izumi's fist plunged deep into his gut. The form he'd taken came undone instantly and fell into default. He stammered back coughing up blood and saliva and he reached for another sample. "You'll pay for that you-"

She wouldn't let him finish. Izumi's quirk was on high gear and she crossed to him in a blink of an eye, crushing the vial he'd drawn and using that same fist to slam into his jaw and knocking him back another several feet.

"I felt bad for what happened to you. I hated the fact your talent was going to waste over a petty disagreement that we had… but now I feel nothing for you!"

That wasn't entirely true, she had a moment to think to herself as she stood over him. She felt hate. She'd never hated someone before. Not even All for One had pulled this kind of sick twisted hatred out of her. Her eyes lit with that hatred, and her body glowed intimidatingly with her quirk.

Her fists flew again, beating into him over and over. Each time he staggered up she just slammed him back down again taking out all her grief, and sadness and just channelling it into the hatred she had for this man.

Doppleganger could no longer fight back. She tossed him around like a ragdoll, bloody and broken. That's how Shoto found them, Doppleganger limp, bloody, and barely alive, and Izumi holding him up by his neck her fingers threatening to snap it clean.

"Izumi…" Shouto whispered, not believing what he was seeing. "What happened?"

"Shoto…" She turned her eyes to him, the hatred had made her gone numb to everything else around her… but his voice, his face brought her back just enough to have tears brimming her dull green eyes. "He killed him…"

"No… Bakugo is alive he's-"

"NOT KACCHAN! HE KILLED IZUKU!" She shouted at him and she tossed Doppleganger into a tree his body making a sicking crack against the wood.

"Izu… No…" his eyes looked down at the brush of leaves and the bloody baby blanket and the sickness rolled up in his belly. "Dear god… Izumi I'm so-"

"Don't apologize!" she snapped at him, those eyes going fierce again as new raged build up. "You did nothing… it was all him." She pointed a finger at Doppleganger. "He killed my son. He killed Izuku, and he's going to pay for his crime." She channeled One for All into her fist, the clothes ripping along the arm. "With his life…"

"Izumi no!" Shoto rushed and grabbed her when she turned to aim that fist at the limp villain. "No don't! Don't kill him! Don't stoop to his level."

"He has to pay! HE HAS TO PAY!" She struggled against Shoto, dragging him with her as she stepped closer to her target. "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO! Izumi look at me! Listen to me!" He came around stepping between her and Doppleganger. "If you kill him he wins! Don't you remember what we all went through in Hosu? Don't you remember what Iida went through with his brother? You've already beaten him." He took her fist, the sting of her power singing his palm but he made her lower it. "Now let justice take it from here."

"Justice?" Tears fell one by one down her cheeks, but Shoto could see the fight start to die. "What justice is there that could possibly make this right?" Izumi sobbed and her quirk died. "He's dead… my baby is dead. I couldn't save him… I said I would, but I couldn't." She collapsed into his arms.

Shoto fell to his knees with her and for the first time in his life truly grieved for someone else's loss. Izuku wasn't his son, but shoto had been there the day he was born, watched as that small thing slowly grew in size and personality, taking on the best of his parents. He'd wanted to continue to watch him, he'd wanted to be a part of that child's life… but now he could only silently comfort Izumi while they both mourned his death.

 **~The Following Day~**

" _In other news, the Lucky Hero Usagi and her husband Ground Zero are both hospitalized after taking on a mysterious villain in the Andor Mountain Range. No recordings of the fight were documented, but a 911 call came in at 8:30pm from Usagi saying her husband had been stabbed several times and that villains were still in the area. Former Pro Hero All Might, and Number Four hero Best Jeanist who were both on the scene refused to comment on the matter until the conditions of their proteges were confirmed. As for the villains in question only one was recovered from the scene, identity remains unknown."_

The newscaster on the TV screen announced catching the attention of everyone watching. At the hospital All Might, Inko, Eiko, and Shoto watched in the small waiting room as they awaited the results of Bakugo and Izumi's conditions. Bakugo had been rushed in late last night and after emergency blood transfusions, and surgery, had finally stabilized and was recovering in ICU.

Izumi, while less physically harmed, had gone catatonic after crying herself to sleep. Izuku's tiny body lay in the morgue, and everyone grieved the sudden loss.

"Mama…" Eiri looked up at Inko with big teary eyes. "Is Izumi and Ka-kun going to be okay?"

"Of course they will be, Eiri-chan." Though grief and worry filled her own eyes Inko made her best effort to smile. "They're both amazing heroes, they'll pull through, I'm sure."

"Nice work on covering up the full extent of the story." All Might murmured to Shoto as they stare at the TV screen. "If the media had figured out just how much Little Midori had beaten into him, it wouldn't have been good. This will be hard enough on both her and Young Bakugo without having to worry about saving face."

"I doubt saving face is what Izumi will be worried about when she wakes up." Shoto clenched his fists at his side and lowered his head. "We were all too late. If I'd gone with izumi from the getgo I might have been able to help save Izuku. The three of us, me, Izumi, Katsuki… we failed as heroes."

"Todoroki…" All Might placed his hands on his shoulders. "The three of you may have failed to save Izuku… but you're not failures. Bakugo protected his son to the point he was cut to ribbons and nearly gave his life in his efforts. Izumi remained calm enough to send for reinforcements which probably saved her husband's life… and you kept Izumi from killing Doppleganger. He may have deserved it, but the act of killing someone even for a just cause would have ate at her just as much as the loss of her son."

"All of that may be true, All Might… but I'd hardly call this a win."

"Mmm this is true… but you can't let that failure beat you. Little Midori and Bakugo will need to face their grief when they awaken… and it won't be easy."

"I know…" Shoto's head rose up to meet All Might's eyes. "When they do I'll be there for them. In times of grief everyone needs support. You have my word I won't let them be beat by this. No matter how dark things get I won't run from it. The two of them are my best friends and I won't abandon them." Shoto clenched his fists and looked up at the TV again seeing Izumi and Bakugo's pictures displayed. "If they get lost in that dark place, then I'll be there to guide them back to the light. I swear it!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Drained* UGHHHHH! This chapter nearly killed me Too much sadness… I hate it… but it's necessary. *Sniffles* The things I do for a good review.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Marital Grief**_


	11. Marital Grief

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 11: Marital Grief**

Bakugo stood in the doorway of Izumi's hospital room. His arms and legs were completely bandaged but finally functional again. He had stitches along his forehead and more along his ribcage, but he supposed it could be worse.

He could feel the same amount of physical pain as ue was now in emotional pain. When they'd told him his son was dead he'd been in complete denial. Then had screamed his head off cursing anyone who dare enter the room. Now...now he just felt sick with grief, especially now seeing Izumi so pale and sickly.

He'd been told they'd been having to force her to eat, it had even gotten to the long doctors were feeding her through the IV. Guilt shuddered in his heart and he stepped into the room closing the door.

"Izumi…" his hoarse voice whispered her name and he saw the tension rise in her back and shoulders before she turned her head towards said nothing t8 him at first, and he hated the dull and lifeless look in her eyes.

What should he say, what could he say? Damn it what were the right words?

"I...that is...Izumi…" he stammered and cursed himself feeling so frustrated.

"Kacchan…" She finally spoke and his head jerked up to her face again. He watched tears fill her eyes, that beautiful face just scrunching up with so much pain and sadness that his heart just broke.

"Izumi..." His own vision blurred and he violently shook his head. The burn in his chest and ball in his throat made it impossible to stay composed. He stumbled to her and held her tight. "I'm sorry!"

"Kacchan…" Izumi wailed his name and both of them shook and cried unable to hold the dam back.

"I'm sorry!" Bakugo cracked and stroked her hair and body completely out of his control. "I'm so sorry!"

 **~One Month Later~**

It will get better… Izumi told herself... it had to get better. She couldn't keep living like this. Her wounds were healed, all but her shattered heart. She knew she had to face the public, knew she had to return as the symbol of peace, but doubted she had the strength or will to take on the mantle just yet. All Might was patient with her, told her to take as long as she needed and that he and the others would support her… but just how long did she need in order to function again?

Everyday she had nightmares, terrible dreams that replayed over and over in her head like a bad movie. She'd wake up in a cold sweat shaking and screaming. It got to the point where she'd insisted upon sleeping in another room at least for the time being so she wouldn't keep waking Kacchan up.

Kacchan...it hurt to be around him. They'd barely spoken to each other since they were released from the hospital. They ate together, did the house work together, and for a time slept in the same bed together...but she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that somewhere between him apologizing to her and leaving the hospital she'd become afraid of him. She was afraid when he'd hug her for no reason, as if the embrace would make everything right. She was afraid of the gentle tone he'd taken with her, as if she were to break like glass if he raised his voice. She was afraid that one night he'd try to comfort her the only way he knew how… by touching her in that way that made her not think at all.

Worst of all… oh the absolute worst... She was afraid she would wind up pregnant again.

She had loved Izuku so much, had always dreamed of having children and raising them. It had been a short and blissful dream that had been ripped away from her so violently she feared of history repeating itself. There would be other Doppelgangers, other villains who would see her marriage and family as her weak point and exploit it like salt on an open wound.

She never wanted to love that fiercely again...never wanted to lose something so precious again.

She had to tell him. Knew she couldn't keep hiding it. She tried so hard to force a smile, to pretend that nothing was wrong just so he wouldn't keep trying to touch her. Guilt and grief made her ache and she had to hide and find places where she could cry and just let out the ache and frustrations. She had no one to talk to... didn't even feel right telling Shoto because she knew he would tell Kacchan.

"What am I gonna do?" she strung her fingers through her hair and jerked when her phone buzzed. She looked at the readout and her eyes filled when she spotted Uraraka's number flashing. "Ura-chan?"

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Uraraka's calming voice soothes some of the ache away and Izumi's breath hitched.

"I'm trying...I'm really trying Ura-chan…"

"Oh Midori-chan… where are you? Are you at home or at work?"

"Work… I needed to get out of the house. " she looked at the uniform laying laying out, and wondered if she had the nerve to slip it on. Was she ready? Probably not but..."I'm so tired of staying home, of being trapped behind those four walls."

"I get it… tell you what, don't leave your office until I get there. You and I can go on patrol together."

"Really?" She felt the relief hit her and she closed her eyes… but the a thought crossed her mind and her lips pursed in a frown. "Did Kacchan put you up to this, Ura-chan?"

"No," She started but then sighed. "Todoroki-kun mentioned you hadn't left the house and that you may need someone to talk to."

"Shoto huh?" She touched her chest. "You know what, Ura-chan, I appreciate the gesture but I really think I need to do this on my own."

"Are you sure? You don't sound well at all, Midori."

"I'm sure…" determined to take that first step Izumi picked up her hood and stare at it. "The Lucky Hero is a pillar, and she's gonna stand on her own two feet."

 **~Later on patrol~**

Izumi screamed as the villain sent her flying. Her back hit the concrete hard and she struggled to get to her feet.

"This is the almighty symbol of peace?" The burly villain stepped out of the dust laughing. He had a powerful build, sturdy like Kirishima with hardened skin and a power up boost that could level buildings. "What a joke!"

"What kind of adrenaline is this guy running on?" She whispered to herself and stood holding up her arms. "In terms of strength he may be as powerful as All Might. I need to find his weak point."

He threw punches at her, she managed to block two, but the third caught her in the face. Her head whipped to the side and he grabbed a fist full of her hair. She winced and yelled as he threw her around like a rag doll, her body slamming against cars and concrete before he tossed her aside again.

"Damn it." She cursed and tried to pick herself up again. "I saw that coming blow coming so why… mnng!" She fell back to her knees. She was so dizzy and fatigued, the lack of nutrition and proper sleep was taking its toll on her body.

"She's losing…" A pedestrian murmured fretfully. The cops had circled off the area but pedestrians still lingered around to watch the fight. Izumi could hear the comments, and they ate at her.

"She can't lose, she's All Might's successor. She's the new Symbol of Peace. She can't lose!" Another shouted with doubt and fret in their voice.

"She took all that time off, and she's still so young. Even if she is All Might's successor she's still a rookie." Another rationalized. "Maybe someone else should fight him."

Izumi could hear them, she could feel the disappointment in her performance. What the hell was wrong with her? She was better than this! She could handle a dumb blockhead.

"Hey look! It's Ground Zero and Endurance! Finally she's got some back up."

"Izumi!" Bakugo rushed to her side and knelt down. "You alright?"

"I'm fine… just a few scrapes and bruises." She lowered her head some. Damn it, why did he have to show up? Why did he and Shoto always have to come and clean up her messes? She was pathetic!

"Give us a rundown Izumi," Shoto suggested as he flanked her otherside. "What's this guy aim?"

"He's an attention seeker… just causing damage for the sake of it… he doesn't care who gets hurt, so long as people see who he is, and what he's doing." Izumi's teeth clenched as Doppleganger's blue eyes flashed into her mind. Her breath hitched out, Izuku's screams in her ears and she shook her head trying to shake them off.

"Let's shut him up, between the three of us we can-" Bakugo started but Izumi snapped.

"No! He's mine!" She shakily got to her feet. "You two stay out of this. You'll only get in my way."

"Excuse me?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who was lying face down on the ground a minute ago."

"Katsuki's right, Izumi. Let us help you." Shoto started but Izumi shook her head.

"No! I won't… I let you help me before because I like working together as a team, I liked having that stability and support… but look around." She motioned to the spectators and people who were being held off by the police, the eyes of disappointment, and stares of judgement. "People have lost their confidence in me, they don't think I'm capable of taking on All Might's legacy and I can't have that!"

The screams in her head wouldn't stop, the fear and grief in her heart wouldn't subside and she needed release, needed to take out her frustrations… and she knew exactly who to aim them at. Her eyes lifted to the villain in question, she saw his burly form, the powerful build, the sinister smile… but saw Doppelganger's blue eyes staring back at her.

"I only failed once… and that's one loss too many. That loss is something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life...but I swear here and now..." She powered up her quirk, her skin electrifying and hair floating up around her face. That lowered head raised up and green eyes sparked with anger and determination. "I won't ever lose again!"

In a flash of movement she crossed the distance between her and the villain. Her fist bunched and slamming straight into that rock-like gut and making him bend over and cough up spit. The hit slammed him upward into the air and she whirled around to give orders.

"Endurance seal off the area, keep the pedestrians safe. Ground Zero cover the back roads and make him feel cornered… but leave the fighting to me!" She turned back around and launched up skyward.

"Jesus… a minute ago she was laying on the ground and now she's barking out orders." Bakugo sneered putting his hands on his hips, but Shoto just laughed and made a ring of ice to cut off the main roads. Above the sounds of Izumi's fists slamming into the villain popped like fireworks.

"At least she's not breaking… be grateful for that."

"Yeah…" Bakugo had to smile and he jogged to the other side to take his position. "That I can be grateful for."

When the villain came down like a comet creating a powerful indent into the concrete Izumi landed in front of him standing over the collapsed form. The thug was out like a light and she lifted her fist in victory. Shoto brought down the ice wall and the crowds of people cheered, their faith revitalized.

Izumi rocked back and forth on her heels, her vision blurring and her knees wanting to buckle. She couldn't let herself faint or collapse… not just yet.

"Easy now, Izumi." Shoto took her shoulder and smiled. "Let's get you out of here before the media swarms in."

"Yeah… good idea." She panted, her face pale and Shoto took immediate notice of the dark circles under her eyes. How she had managed to take on a strong villain in this condition was beyond him. Once they got her inside, Shoto sat her down and Bakugo placed food in front of her.

"Eat, Izumi, you're pale." He knelt in front of her and stroked her face. "Damn it, Baka Usagi, you overdid it. Todoroki and I were right there, you didn't have to force yourself."

"Shut up," she brushed his hand and the food away. "I don't want to hear that from you of all people." She felt herself shaking and cursed. "I need to fill out the paperwork for him. The police gave you the file right?"

"They did…" Shoto answered and handed her the paperwork on the villain. "Seems he's a regular, but this is the first time he's been in our territory."

"D rank?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes on the file. "That can't be right. There's no way that herculean only has a D ranking. I've seen you take on A ranked villains without breaking a sweat, but he had you on the ground!"

"No, they're right." Izumi cursed and slapped the folder closed. "Damn it… I knew it."

"Knew what? What's wrong izumi?" Shoto looked at her concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Shoto…" To appease them both she took a big bite of the chicken Bakugo had set in front of her and forced herself to swallow. "I'm gonna take a nap in my office then go run an errand. I've had enough hero work for today."

"I'll call Uraraka," Bakugo pulled out his cell phone. "I don't want you going out alone."

"No…" Izumi grit her teeth. "No, please, Kacchan. Really I just want to be by myself awhile. If I need help I'll call, but for not I want the alone time. So just wait for me at home, okay?"

"If you're sure…" he sighed heavily and even Shoto had to raise a brow a how quickly Bakugo had given into the demand. Bakugo kissed Izumi's forehead and motioned for Shoto to follow him out.

Izumi watched them leave, her eyes full of pain. He'd backed away again. Kacchan wasn't acting like himself, and it was all her fault. Just how long was this "act" going to go on? How long before either of them would be able to say how they really feel?

"If I don't do something, then we may never be able to be in the same room with each other again." She looked down at her phone. She dialed All Might's number and let out a long sigh. She'd been thinking of doing this for a week, but had resisted because it felt wrong and insensitive… but after what happened with the villain, after realizing what this grief was doing to both her and Bakugo… she knew it was the only solution to save their careers as heroes.

"Forgive me, Kacchan… Papa?" Izumi murmured when All Might answered. "It's me… can you give me the number to your attorney? I have some questions to ask him."

 **~Meanwhile~**

"What was that about?" Shoto asked as they left Izumi's agency. "You would normally argue over something like that, or at least make her accept an ultimatum."

"That was before…" Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets, his head lowered. "Izumi hasn't been herself, and I don't want to make things worse by yelling at her. So I'll bite my tongue and give her what she wants for the time being."

"You sure that's what she wants? She seems irritated with you. Don't you think you should ask her why?"

"I know the reason, and I don't want to hear it just yet." Bakugo admitted hanging his head. "It's my fault Izuku is dead. She's not the kind of girl to spread fault onto others but eventually she'll see that truth. When she does she'll cry and scream at me and I'm more than willing to let her do it."

"You really think she blames you? If anything I think she blames herself." Shoto placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's angry at herself for being unable to rescue him."

"Izuku wouldn't have needed rescuing if I'd just left him with Kirishima. Better yet none of this would have happened if I hadn't of acted like a dick about the anniversary plans. Instead of celebrating it like she wanted we ended up making our anniversary a time of mourning instead of celebration." He stopped walking and grit his teeth. "I keep waiting for her to accuse me, to yell at me, to do something other than cower away from me, but she's afraid to. So I won't yell at her, I won't force her to tell me anything. We've always had an honest relationship, we can tell each other everything. I just want to give her the time and space to do that."

"There is such a thing as too much space and time, Katsuki. If you let her think too much, she may come to a conclusion you won't like."

 **~Later at the Bakugo Household~**

"I'm home…" Izumi murmured, her wounds from earlier bandaged and eyes solemn. She'd spent the last several hours debating with herself on what she was gonna do when she came home… and knew she could no longer avoid it. She clutched her bag to her chest knowing what lay inside, and prayed she was doing the right thing.

"Welcome home…" Bakugo walked to her and kissed her forehead. Izumi closed her eyes and tried not to tremble under the kiss. "You've had a busy day."

"Yeah…" she murmured and took off her shoes walking inside. "Listen, Kacchan… we need to talk."

"I agree… today was a real step in the right direction for you, Izumi," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you're not used to taking a beating from a low class, but you won in the end and that's what counts. I'm glad you're finally getting your mojo back." His smile was soft, and relieved. It was a look on his face that was painful to see an she lowered her head. "Things are gonna get better from here on out, Izumi."

Don't say things like that, Kacchan. She shouted in her head, her eyes shutting tight. Don't say things you know aren't true.

She felt his hand just brush against her and instincts forced Izumi to act. Her own hand came up and slapped his away, his expression shocked and hers grim.

"Don't touch me…" Her hand shook and she clutched it trying to keep her emotions calm, but felt them bubbling and ready to burst. "I've had enough. Kacchan. Today was the last straw."

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed. "What's going on in that head of yours, Usagi?"

"Too much…" she admitted as the tears stung her eyes and throat. "I"m tired, Kacchan. I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay when it's not. I may have won in the end but the fact I got my butt kicked by an average hero means I've let this go on for far too long."

Her grief and his guilt were hindrances on their hero work. It was clear today when she'd face down that villain that she couldn't let herself be swallowed up by the grief anymore. She needed to cut ties, needed to start fresh and find herself again. This was the first step.

Izumi took papers out of her bag and handed them to Katsuki.

"What the hell is this?" He glared at the papers she held out to him, panic bubbling.

"They're divorce papers…" she said simply. "I'm done, Kacchan. I'm done trying to piece together what we had. I need to focus on what's more important."

"More important? You're shitting me, this has got to be a joke!" He backed away from her to pace the room. "You want a divorce? Why? I know you blame me for us losing Izuku but are you really that pissed at me?"

"IDIOT!" She dropped the papers, and because she wanted to picked up a vase tossing it at his head. He quickly ducked and looked at her wide eyed. "Don't you dare do it! I don't want to hear another apology out of your mouth! You take take your guilt, and your apologies to someone who cares because I've had enough!"

Yes, make him angry, make him hate her. She looked into his eyes, saw the anger and frustration boiling in them and felt relief. Scream, shout, throw a punch… anything was better than soft words and sympathy.

"The hell is wrong with you? Why are you just now bringing this up?" He stepped towards her and Izumi jerked back, fear plain on her face. She was hiding something and he could tell. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I-" her breath hitched. She should have known he'd guess and she quickly shook her head looking away. "It's not important. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind! Just sign the stupid papers."

"No! I'm not giving you up that easily!" He grit his teeth. " I won't sign the papers... not until you tell me the real reason you're serving them to me. Now tell me WHY!?"

"I just want you to go away!" She screamed clutching another vase and throwing it at his head. Bakugo ducked, his face stricken and hands out defensively.

"What?"

"I don't need this!" The tears were slipping down now and her defenses cracking. All the cool and calm she'd held onto desperately was gone. "I told you I don't want your half assed apologies, your pats on the head, or your excuses! Our son is dead!"

"Damn it, Izumi calm down! You're not the only one who's grieving. You don't think I feel bad, that I wish i could have done something more?" He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from throwing something else. "Kuso! I was lying in a pool of blood, completely helpless, and I hated it!" His arms came around her, and the more she struggled the tighter he held her. "I regret everyday of not being able to do more… it's painful, it's humiliating, but divorce isn't the answer. That's the coward's way out and you know it!"

"Let go of me!" She struggled, even as she cried. "I said let go!" Her palm came up and slapped him across the face. He finally let go and she sank to her knees sobbing. "It's been a month, Bakugo…" she used his last name, knowing full well he hated it. " it's been a month, and I can still see his face. He's crying and wailing as if begging me to save him, but I-" she shook and bowed her head so low she nearly hit the floor. "I couldn't."

"Izumi…" pain erupted in his chest and Bakugo crouched to touch a hand to her hair but stopped remembering that she didn't want him to. Instead he clenched his fist and felt more frustration and panic building inside. There had to be a way to stop this, to stop him from losing her. "What can I do, Izumi? What will it take to make you happy?"

"I don't know, Kacchan. I just know that I can't keep pretending like everything's going to be alright when I feel like I'm about to break. I can't eat. I can't sleep, because all I see is him. His eyes are everywhere I look, and Izuku's screams are constantly playing in my head. I can't be a hero like this, I can't live like this. Being around you is too painful, I'm done!"'

Bakugo grit his teeth as fresh tears of his own began to fall. He stood and picked up the papers and waved them at her.

"So this is your solution? Giving up everything we've built because we failed? That doesn't sound like you at all!" Despite knowing she didn't want it he crouched down again, his hand stroking her hair and his forehead pressing to hers. "I know we got married because of Izuku… but don't you think what we have is worth fighting for?"

"Why can't you understand, Kacchan?" She pulled away and slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. The face he saw was a woman broken and at the end of her sanity. It killed him. "What we had was sex and Izuku holding us together. Take that away and all that's left is friendship. If I stay your wife, little by little that friendship will die… because Izuku is dead… and I can't bear to have you touch me."

The truth of her words stabbed straight into his gut and his heart. So this was what she had been hiding. This was why she'd looked so miserable whenever he held her or tried to comfort. Instead of helping his wife get over the grief he'd just been making it worse. Now Izumi was at her limits, kneeling at his feet a completely broken woman.

No matter how much he wanted to keep her, no matter how much he wanted to prove to her and himself that they could keep this marriage going… he just couldn't give a good enough reason for her to stay when she was obviously so miserable just being around him.

Feeling like a failure all over again he snagged a pen and violently scribbled his signature across the paper.

"Fine then, have it your way." He tossed the papers at her, watching her jerk in shock, those wide teary eyes filled with pain and guilt. "You're free of me, Usagi. You don't have to suffer anymore. Now get out of my house…Better yet," overcome with bitterness he turned away and grabbed his coat. "Get the hell out of my life!" he slammed the door, and left his now ex-wife alone.

Izumi stare at the door a bit dazed by the whirlwind of his anger. She let out a shaky breath hoping now she could finally regain her calm. It was done… it was over. She looked down at the papers and saw all the signatures. He would thank her one day… he was mad now, full of hurt and grief, but he would come to see she was right.

She carefully picked up the papers, listened to the echoes of an empty house… and felt the tears dripping down her face one at a time to splatter on pages. She cupped her mouth tried to take another calming breath but it came out in a hitch and sob and her composure completely crumbled. She lay out on the cold floor and uncontrollably wept.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Not gonna lie this chapter took so long to finish because I kept doing revisions. I wanted this chapter to have a massive impact because it's such a crucial moment and I hope that came across to everyone.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Eiko Kirishima**_


	12. Eiko Kirishima

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 12: Eiko Kirishima**

The news of the divorce had caught everyone off guard, especially Todoroki. He knew things were bad after what had happened with that villain attack, but he'd given his friends space thinking it was best to let them handle their own marital affairs. Now he'd wished he'd said or done something to help… or if there was anything he could do to help.

They were both suffering. Izumi was living back with her parents, concentrating on hero work to keep her mind and focus occupied. He had to admit she looked better than she had been. Her busy schedule allowed her to put aside the grief of her son's death, but he could tell she still felt guilty for what transpired. She didn't want to talk about, didn't want to bring it up, so he let it go.

As for Bakugo...

"Okay you've had enough." Todoroki took the beer out of Bakugo's grip and hauled him up off his feet. Bakugo was handling the divorce in a much different way. He went straight for the sake.

When Best Jeanist had called him and told him Bakugo hadn't shown up for work in two days Todoroki had gone on a hunt. After nearly three hours of searching Bakugo's usual hangouts, Todoroki finally found him at the bar, drunk and irritable.

"Come on, Katsuki, I'm taking you home."

"Shut up… hic…" Bakugo burped and swayed his eyes angry and dazed. "I don't want to go home to that stupid house. It's dark, and cold, and it needs to die!" He lifted a palm his hands sparking and exploding. Unprepared for how big it was he jerked and swayed more. "Whoops… forgot alcohol doesn't agree with my quirk."

"Katsuki…" Todoroki sighed, feeling sympathy for his friend. He wrapped Bakugo's arm over his shoulder and grabbed him by the waist dragging him out the bar. "Fine I won't take you home. I'll call Kirishima and have him make a bed for you."

"Tch, don't do me any favors. You must enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?" Bakugo said bitterly even as he was tossed into a limo. Todoroki slid in behind him and pulled out his cell to make the call.

"I don't actually…" He paused a moment. "Kirishima? It's Todoroki. Yeah, I found him, down at the Mushi Bar. Can we set him up at your place? I know you've got company… great thanks." He closed the phone and eyed Bakugo again who was slumped over the long seat, feeling ill. "I'm truly sorry about your divorce, Katsuki. I'm here because I want to help. I really don't enjoy seeing my friends hurt."

"Tch, we were only friends because of Usagi." Bakugo shot back with a snarl. "We wanted to make her happy and stopped fighting. Now that I've cut her out I can go back to hating you." He rationalized and rolled onto his side.

"Just because you and Izumi are getting a divorce doesn't mean you should cut her out entirely." Todoroki tried to reason but Bakugo snapped at him.

"Yes it does!" He sat up glaring at him. "Izumi wants nothing to do with me, and I want nothing more with her!"

Todoroki sighed heavily and rubbed a finger over his phone, looking down at his lock screen. Izumi stare back at him holding a baby Izuku.

"That's not true, Katsuki. I went to see Izumi. She's hurting more than she's letting on. She wants to keep you in her life but she doesn't know how."

"Don't give me that bull shit. Stop trying to make me feel better because it's not working. I know I screwed up, I had my chance and I blew it, damn it!" He screamed in utter frustration. "She was mine, we were happy, but then I fucked up." He grit his teeth holding his face as fresh tears stung his eyes. "Kuso… I let Doppelganger get away and now Izumi can't stand the sight of me!" he sobbed it now, and cursed to cover it. "I should have never forced her to marry me."

That statement caught Todoroki off guard.

"Katsuki, you didn't force…"

"Yes I did!" He wrung his fingers through his hair, feeling positively sick both from the alcohol and himself. "I'm the stupid ass who got her pregnant. I knew she didn't love me the way I wanted her to but I still shoved that ring on her finger. We're getting married, I said, it's better for the baby, I told her, but that wasn't what was going through my mind at all." Tears just kept pouring as he lay out his confession for Todoroki's ears. "I'd won… that's all I could think about when the girl I loved told me she was pregnant. I beat you, Todoroki. The child is mine, and now the woman is too!"

"Katsuki… you-" what could Todoroki say. He wasn't sure. He promised himself he'd do the best he could to comfort his hurting friends but neither of them were willing to listen."She still said yes."

"She didn't want to. I convinced her the marriage was better for us and the kid. I didn't care if she had regrets, I didn't care that I knew, and have always known she wasn't in love with me, but had always been in love with you!"

He watched Todoorki's eyes widen at that. God it made him sick to admit this all to him but he couldn't stop himself. He had to tell someone, had to tell someone what he felt, and Todoroki was the only one listening.

"I didn't think of Izumi, I didn't care about her feelings. All I cared about was making her mine!" He stared down at his hands trembling. "Now I've lost everything… my wife, my son, I can't even step into my own god damn house without feeling all this damn guilt and regret. I've no one to blame but myself. I was such a stupid selfish child… and this proves I haven't changed at all."

He covered his face. There was no point in holding back anymore. Hed lost everything so why not let go of his stupid pride? For the first time in his life he let go of the hold on his emotions and just let the tears fall.

 **~Next Morning~**

Bakugo grunted as the sun spread against his eyelids. He let out a small stream of curses and stretched his hand out to clasp a pillow to his face.

"Usagi, shut the blinds…" When he didn't get a response his irritation grew. He opened his bleary eyes looking around for Izumi and grunted seeing he was alone. "Damn rabbit."

He got up and in only his boxers strut out and down the stairs. He smelled food being cooked and his lips twitched. Whatever it was smelled good, which was a miracle for Izumi. He wandered into the kitchen, saw the curvaceous figure at the stove, a towel around her head and wearing an oversized shirt and boxers.

"You leave me in bed, and have the nerve to take a shower without me. What am I gonna do with you?" He spanked the bouncing ass and the figure screamed and whirled around slapping him hard.

"Pervert! How dare you!"

"Ow! Fuck what the hell Usa-" he trailed off as his blurry vision and muddled brain cleared. The woman before him was too tall to be Izumi, and he now could make out the strands of red hair spiraling out of the stark white towel. "Ah fuck me." He slumped into a chair, recognizing the house as Kirishima's now. Everything came rushing back at him and he had the lamest urge to burst into tears again.

"Humph, no thanks." The red head scowled and removed the towel completely to shake out her flaming locks. "Unlike you I don't get intimate with random strangers."

"I thought you were my wife…shit, I guess it's ex-wife now." He hung his head into his hands groaning. "Feel free to slap me again."

"Nah," she waved her hand still feeling the sting from her first hit. "Don't want to damage the goods. Your face is like granite. You a relative or…" she paused and narrowed her eyes as she got a real good look at him. "Wait...it's Bakugo isn't it? Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Ah," he lifted his head and narrowed his scarlet eyes on the woman. She was a stunner, curvy, with an interesting angular face that brought out those bedroom doe eyes and pouty lips. The red hair was curly and wet like a mermaid but instead of a tail she had legs for days. "You Kirishima's girlfriend?"

"Ha, no, I'm his cousin." She held out her hand for his. "I'm Eiko Kirishima. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Katsuki-kun"

Bakugo looked at the elegant soft hand suspiciously a moment before gently clasping his large gruff one around it.

"Nice to meet you, Doe eyes."

 **~Later~**

"I see, so you and your wife got a divorce huh?" Eiko poured Bakugo a cup of coffee and set his breakfast in front of him. "That's always hard. My parents divorced when I was 10 and it was rough. I ended up moving to America with my mother, but I still come to visit my dad's side of the family now and again. Eijirou is one of my favorite people and we grew up together like siblings."

"Where is he anyway? Don't tell me that loser is still in bed." Bakugo grunted a thank you and dug into the food.

"No he had to go into work and handle a problem, but he said he'd be back by lunch." She leaned on her elbows watching Bakugo eat. Now that he'd cleaned up, put clothes on, and shaved the guy really was attractive; lean muscle, strong back, and gruff personality. He was just so... manly, and exactly her type. "You know...for a man who apparently drank his weight in sake last night, you bounce back pretty quick."

"I got drunk, but I'm not a stupid drunk." He pointed out and shoved another bite into his mouth. Damn the woman could cook. He glanced up at her face, and because it irritated him reached out and flicked astray piece of hair from her face. "That natural?"

"Hmmm? The color?" She blushed a little at the contact and gently stroke her fingers through the curls.

"Yeah, Kirishima dyes his, but yours looks natural."

"I'm actually a blonde so it takes to the red better. I look a lot like my american mother who is from a long european bloodline. I'm the first asian in her family." She grinned. "Good for me, because the mixed blood allows me to pass for a various type of ethnicities."

"How is that good?" He raised a brow, genuinely curious.

"For a model it's good." She explained and picked up his now empty plate. "The more versatile you are, the wider types of jobs you get. A few weeks ago I was doing a photoshoot where I was posing as a modern day princess, with all kinds of couture gowns and jewelry. The next day I was up in the mountains doing a photoshoot for camping gear, and the day after that I booked a runway where we had to wear elaborate goth makeup."

"Good lord… why the fuck would you want to change into all that?" He was getting irritated just thinking about it. He'd been in a few photoshoots with izumi and the constant fuss with hair and make up was enough to drive him up the wall, and he'd just been in his hero costume.

"It's a living, and it pays extremely well." She flipped hair hair and leaned back on the kitchen counter. "It does get tiring after awhile, which is why I plan on taking some time off and stay here in Japan. I'm actually thinking about moving back, but I don't have anywhere to stay."

"You can have my house." He said out of the blue. It earned him a laugh, one that shot straight into his gut with how rich and velvety it sounded.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious." He tossed her the keys and she caught them blinking wide eyed. "I'll stay here with Kirishima and you can have the house til the damn thing is paid off. Redecorate it, remodel it, do whatever the fuck you want with it."

"Katsuki-kun…" those doe eyes went soft and sympathetic. She noticed the sad and pained expression on his face, and her heart just hurt for him. She clutched the keys to her chest and she walked back to him sitting at the table. "I appreciate it… but I can't just take your house from you."

"I told you I don't want it." He averted her gaze and leaned on his palm to stare out the window.

"I know…" She clutched the keys and suddenly stood up. "Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go."

"Go?" He looked back at her irritated. "Go where?"

"To the house…" She dangled the keys in front of him. "I'm not accepting a house I've never stepped foot into. You show me around, and I'll consider it." She took his hand and put them back in his palm. "Okay?"

"Tch…" He fisted his hand over the keys. "Fine." It'll be the last time he steps foot into that house. He'd pay people to pack up all his belongings and crap, and shove it all into storage and stay with kirishima or at the agency until he could afford another place.

"Great," she turned her head when she heard the front door. "That'll be Eijirou. Tell him the plan while I go change, okay?"

 **~Meanwhile~**

Todoroki handed flowers to his mother giving her a small kiss to the cheek.

"Oh Shoto, they're lovely." she sniffed them affectionately. "You always know which blooms I like best for the season."

"I'm not the only one it looks like." He smiled and nodded to the second bouquet decorating her table.

"Hmmm?" She glanced back and smiled wide. "Oh yes, your friend Izumi was here."

"Eh? Izumi was?" Shoto looked surprised.

"Yes, I must admit it surprised me. She said she had been in the neighborhood doing some charity work, and had decided to come visit. She's a sweet girl, Izumi… though she seemed quite different than the last time you brought her here."

"Ah," Shoto lowered his head and sat down across from his mother. "Some things have happened, and it's taken the positive energy away."

"Why what's wrong, Shoto?"

He told her everything, starting with Doppelganger's grudge, and ending with Izumi's decision to get a divorce from Bakugo. His mother was in tears by the end and she stare at the floor.

"Oh that poor dear… to suffer such a loss. I can't imagine how she's managing to keep it all together." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Why are people so cruel."

"I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to upset you with this." He took her hands rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. The skin was soft and cool as always.

"No, no it's okay." She sniffed and shook her head. "Still, that explains why Izumi asked me about Enji."

"What did she ask you?" Interest piqued he looked up hoping Izumi hadn't said anything to upset her.

"She asked if I could ever forgive your father for the things he'd done. She wanted to know if it was possible to be friends with someone who hurt you so terribly."

Shoto's eyes widen in realization and her let out a shaky breath recalling what Izumi had told him when he asked her to go talk to Bakugo.

" _I can't… I can't talk to him now Shoto, now that I've hurt him so badly. I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive me for the things I've said to him."_

"Mom…" He brought her hands to his lips as if begging her to help him. "My best friends are suffering… and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help them heal."

"I know, Shoto." Her eyes softened with sympathy. " In this instance I'd say time and separation is exactly what they need. I know It's done wonders for me."

"Has it?" He pulled back to look in her eyes once more. She nodded.

"Yes… when Izumi asked about it, I told Izumi your father and I may never be a loving couple, but that we've come to an understanding. After time and taking the time to listen to what each other has to say we can now cope with our situation. We will never be able to live together again, but we can cherish the few good things that have come from our failed marriage."

"What good things?" He gripped her hands, but she pulled out and cupped his hands between hers instead.

"Our children…" She smiled happily at him. "You and your siblings are our pride and joy, Shoto. I take solace in the fact that you all have grown into your own people, and are living your own lives despite the despair you came from."

Shoto had to smile at that and he let his mother comfort him. Still he wondered what comfort could Izumi and Bakugo could find with time? Their son Izuku was dead. Looking out the window Shoto wondered what he could do to help Izumi and Bakugo find those good things in their brief and unhappy marriage.

 **~Bakugo Household~**

Bakugo stepped into the house, and immediately the scent of it had his stomach tying in knots. The place was cold, empty, and filled with the echoes of Izuku's baby talk, and Izumi's uncontrollable sobs.

"Wow!" Eiko took a few more steps behind him and circled around to eye the grand space. "It's so spacious… ooh look at that kitchen!" She ran to the wide counter space glittering with baker's potential.

"You can see yourself around. I'm packing up some clothes and getting out of here." Bakugo tossed the keys on the counter and started making his way towards the stairs.

"Oh come on don't be like that!" She walked around the counter and grabbed his hand. "Give me the grand tour."

"I'm not your damn real estate agent, and you're fully capable of showing yourself around. It's a house, not a damn maze!" Bakugo tried to shake her hand off.

"Plllbbbtttt…" she blew a raspberry at him and puffed her cheeks out. "So stingy."

"Tch," he turned his face away and pointed with his finger. "There's the living room. Over there is the garage, the place has four bedrooms, is two stories, and has an acre of land in the backyard. Satisfied?"

"This your ex?" She asked suddenly, having moved away form him to grab some pictures that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. She now held one of Izumi holding Izuku, both of them with wide happy grins. Bakugo tensed up and he stormed over.

"Yes, and don't touch what doesn't belong to you. I said you can look around, not to pilfer through my stuff!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She held her hands out and admired the picture from afar now. I didn't realize you had a kid."

"I don't…" Bakugo grunted and stormed upstairs ignoring her confused look. On his way to the bedroom he paused by Izuku's room, staring at the empty nursery with a sudden aching grief. Despite the grief he stepped into the room and rested a hand on the bassinet, a gift from Todoroki, and ran fingers over the dragons carved into the wood.

Despite having lost, Todoroki had stood by them, had supported the marriage and had taken a liking to his kid. He'd been a true friend, and what had he done? Bakugo had done everything he could to cut him off from Izumi, afraid that one day she would realize her true feelings and leave him.

"I failed a husband, I failed as a father… and I fucking fail as a friend. KUSO!" He tossed a nearby rocking chair across the room with a satisfying crash and he sat on the floor pressing the heels of his hands into his stinging eyes.

Eiko watched him for a few moments through the doorway of the room. She'd put the pieces together and her sympathetic heart now wept with him. She'd just met this man, and yet every fiber in her being wanted to stroke and comfort him. She stepped into the room and knelt beside him. Without a word she grabbed his head and brought it to her breast… and was surprised when he just lay against the softness of her breast.

She stroked fingers through his hair, finding the spiky mass surprisingly soft and touchable. Her lips curve and she pulled his face back to cup it between her hands.

"I'm no expert, Katsuki-kun… but I think you had a wonderful marriage."

"Tch, you're right, you're not an expert." He scowled at her.

"Sarcasm suits you, I've noticed." She smirked but then her eyes went serious. "I looked at all those pictures of you and your wife. I've seen a real divorce that ended bitterly, with no love left between the partners. I can tell you what you and your wife had wasn't that. When your wife smiled, those smiles were wide and genuine. She was happy here, with you and that baby. I don't know what happened to bring all that to an end, but there was a time when you three were happy together."

"She didn't seem happy when she served me papers." He lowered his eyes. "She looked ready to break. She said she couldn't bear to have me touch her."

"Sounds to me like she was afraid."

"Afraid? Usagi? Fear's never stopped her before, why would it now?"

"Some fear is easy to face, but even the bravest of people have things that can frighten them to their very core. It could be something as simple as heights or deep water… or something psychological caused by traumatic events… such as losing a baby."

Bakugo's eyes widened and he looked her back in the eyes.

"You may not be able to save your marriage, Katsuki-kun. Some things can't be fixed with I'm sorry, or I love yous. Sometimes what you need is time, separation, and a fresh start." She pulled back and picked up a stuffed dragon that had fallen out of the tossed rocking chair. She handed it to him. "I think what you need to heal, Katsuki-kun, is a fresh start."

Bakugo took the dragon clutching it between his large manly hands… his eyes filled with pain and grief. She stroked his hair and the final switched flipped. He bowed his head and let out a long sigh as tears of relief spilled from his eyes.

"Ah… I think you're right."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: The ship has sailed! There's gonna be another time skip within the next one or two chapters, I haven't quite figured out how to work it in yet, but I'll play with the timeline some an figure it out by the next chapter release.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Forgiveness & Partnership**_


	13. Forgiveness and Partnership

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 13: Forgiveness and Partnership**

"No that's not right…" Izumi shook her head at the sidekicks she'd brought together for a case. She leaned forward over the table and gestured across the map of the city and the various points they marked off. "All of these locations we sectored off are connected to this boss figure, but we have no leads. This is all just conjecture at this point, we need hard evidence if we're gonna make any kind of movement."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Usagi?" The eldest sidekick asked, still perturbed that he was taking orders from a girl who hadn't even breached her twenties yet. "We're not gonna get this hard evidence by simply patrolling around the targeted areas. We need hard action."

"I know that," Izumi caught the irritated tone and lowered her head some pretending to eye the map, but was purposely avoiding his gaze. She still felt like a rookie amongst all these sidekicks who had way more experience on the field than she did… but she couldn't let her self consciousness show. "I've asked several other hero agencies to join in the investigation. We can cover more ground, and get a fresh perspective on the dealings. If our target continues his pattern he's going to hit somewhere in the Shinjuku area, possibly a nightclub or other area of nightly entertainment where large groups of people will be gathered. We'll start there, and work our way up. We need patience, and a cool head if we're gonna take this guy down."

"Fine…" he sighed and crossed his arms leaning back against the wall. "What are the teams?"

"Lionheart, and Shinra will take point A, at the central Tokyo area. Cover all the alleys and backstreets thoroughly and look for anything out of the ordinary. Mr. Q, you can take A.I. and head to point B, there's a farmers market down at the wharf that's open all night. With your quirks you'll be able to ask questions without raising suspicion so question as many people as you can, but pick and choose your targets wisely."

"Got it…" Mr. Q nodded, approving of the order and his face softened some. "What about you?"

"I'll call one of the other pros to take patrol with me by the shrine festival… with all the celebrations going on and the massive crowds I may need more back up so York, and Peppy are on call if I need them. Any questions?"

"Just one…" Shinra raised a hand. "Since Leon and I are going to central, mind telling your ex ahead of time so he doesn't snap orders at us? Tokyo is his turf after all."

Izumi made a face and she tapped her fingers.

"I'll send him a memo… any other questions?" Two hands rose up and she sighed heavily. "Any questions that have to do with the case and not my personal life?" The hands went back down and she nodded in approval. "Good, then I'll see you all tonight for a final briefing. You're dismissed."

She waited until they were all out the door before plopping into her desk chair and letting out a long sigh.

"Sounds like you've got a long night ahead of you."

The familiar voice caused her head to shoot up and her smile spread despite the tension in her body.

"Shinso-kun, it's been awhile." She stood up and stretched her arms out to hug him tightly. He returned the embrace, holding on a little longer than he probably should have. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm sidekicking at the moment with an underground hero who likes my particular skills. It's not the most extravagant gig but I'm doing hero work so I'm happy." He rubbed his neck, the smile he gave sheepish and coy, and made her giggle.

"I envy you for the quiet… sometimes I get so much commotion from the media it makes it hard to really enjoy and concentrate on my work." She motioned him to a chair. "Have a seat."

"Thanks…" he sat down and eyed the map in question. "The hero i'm working with says you contacted several others about this villain you're trying to track down."

"Mmmm… there's no name or face to go with the information, but several of the riots we broke up were all claiming they were under the influence of a crime boss. They can't give me a name, or a description, but they all recall a distinctive accent, and the smell of tobacco.. Which isn't much but it's a start I guess."

"Does the media know about this connection?"

"No, all of the news broadcasts have reported them as separate individual events and since the majority of the villains are all from gangs, they just assume the usual territory battles and such." She explained, opening her desk drawer to take out one of many notebooks and flipped through it. "I purposely keep it tight lipped and have barely told a soul."

"You told me…" Shinso pointed out.

"I only ever tell secrets to people I trust." she gave him a smile that shot straight through his gut. Was it a wonder he'd been crushing on her all this time?

"You actually trust me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She set the notebook down leaning in on her elbows. "You're won of the hardest working people I know, and you only ever strive to be a hero. Your hero name may be Mastermind… but you don't need to use your quirk to have people following your lead."

Shinso rubbed his neck feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"Man I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Shinso-kun." She giggled at his blush and leaned back. "So did you just come to say hi, or did you have business to discuss?"

"Mostly to say hi, and see how you were doing. I was in the area and I remembered you'd just gone through some trouble." He shrugged. "Thought maybe you could use a friend."

"That's sweet Shinso…" her eyes saddened and she looked down at her fidgeting hands sighing. "...but I'm okay." She closed her eyes. "Little by little I'm getting by… and letting the grief go."

"Well if you ever need to talk." He stood up and handed her his business card. She took it and stood up to walk him to her office door. "Don't hesitate to call me."

"I will…" she pat his shoulder companionable. "I appreciate it, Shinso."

"See you later, Izumi." He kissed her cheek and strolled out, nearly walking right into Shoto. The two men glance at each other and Shinso gave him a confident smirking shrug before walking out.

"Shoto…" Izumi pocketed Shinso's card. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, looks like I missed the meeting." Shoto glanced over his shoulder at the disappearing Shinso. "What was Hitoshi doing here?"

"Popping in to check on me, like every other hero under the sun." She said with a roll of her eye and motioned him in and closing the office door. "Now about the patrol tonight, I think we-"

"...what are you doing Saturday?" He interrupted suddenly and caught her off guard.

"Huh?" She paused in her speech and frowned at him. "I'm off… why?"

"Come to my agency on Saturday… wear your costume as I think you'll need it." He sat on the edge of the desk but kept his eyes on hers.

"Okay but what…" she drifted off when she saw the seriousness in his eyes and she shook her head. "No, Shoto."

"You need to talk to him, Izumi."

"Kacchan doesn't want to talk, and neither do I." She backed away from him to start pacing. "It's been nearly a month since the divorce, why can't everyone just put it away as I have?"

"Have you?" He narrowed his eyes and she stopped pacing to avert her gaze.

"I'm trying, but no one will let me. Everytime I think I've put all that ugly mess behind me, someone says or does something to drag it all up." She strung fingers through her hair. "I just want to forget any of it ever happened."

"Any of it? Does that include Izuku?"

Izumi's breath hitched at the name and tears sprang to her eyes as fresh pain sliced at her heart.

"Don't say his name, don't-"

"Izuku… Izuku…"

"Shut up!" She whirled around on Shoto glaring at him. "Why are you doing this, Shoto? Why are you trying to break me again!? This isn't fair!"

"You're already broken Izumi and it had nothing to do with me!" Shoto took her shoulders. " You shattered into a million pieces that day in the mountains, and instead of mending the pieces little by little, you're choosing to ignore the fact there's still cracks in your heart and hoping that one day you'll forget they're there. It's not going to happen, Izumi."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?"

"Face it!" Shoto shouted and gave her a shake. It shocked Izumi at how passionate and frustrated Shoto looked at her now, as if he was gonna break himself. "Don't let the fear keep you from facing him. You told him the truth, Izumi, you told him you didn't want to be his wife anymore… but you didn't tell him why. You hid behind half truths and tears hoping it would do the job but that's not enough. He deserves to know everything Izumi… you've never held back the truth from him before… don't start now."

"He already hates me…" Izumi cried and bowed her head covering her face as shame and fear swelled up. "If I tell him everything he'll just hate me even more."

"Or it could make him understand you." He tucked hair behind her ear and cupped her face. "It's going to be hard I know Izumi… but unless the two of you confront each other and let everything out… then you'll lose everything you've ever had with Katsuki… the bad and the good."

 _ **~Saturday: Endurance Agency~**_

Bakugo stretched as he walked through the lobby of Shoto's agency, eying the oppressively large building with a sneer.

"You really are trying to rub this all in my face, aren't you Icy Hot?" He paused to turn to the hero in question. Both of them wore sweats and a tank top, the typical male work out gear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shoto shrugged and tossed him a water bottle. "Do you wanna use the Dojo or not? It's my dad's old gym so the walls and ceiling are reinforced, so you can blow up as much as you want in there."

"Heh, you shouldn't have told me that." Bakugo cracked his knuckles and continued to walk heading straight into the gym. "I've been dying to let off some steam."

"Yeah well… I'm sure your sparring partner can handle it." Shoto stayed at the door, his hand on the knob.

"Sparring partner?" Bakugo raised a brow at him, and tensed up when Shoto suddenly closed the door and locked it. "What the… HEY!" He rushed to the door twisting the knob and banging on it. "WHAT GIVES TODOROKI?"

"Kacchan…"

Bakugo's eyes widened and his breath choked out as Izumi's voice called from behind him. He slowly turned his head to see her come from the storage closet and walk to the center of the sparring mat. She wore a black tank top and capri training pants with a green lightning strike along the side. Her feet were bare and fists wrapped in boxers tape to protect her knuckles.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me the sparring partner he was yapping about is-"

"Me… yeah…" She stretched her body out. "I think both of us need to let off a little steam… and after we do we can talk."

Bakugo turned his back to her, his body shaking and fists clenching. He stare at the door and knew Todoroki wouldn't let him out until the two of them sorted things out.

"Damn him… and damn you… you made your choice, you left me, and now that I'm finally moving on suddenly you decide you want to talk?" He whirled around using his explosions to launch himself across the room and straight at her. "FUCK YOU!"

Izumi ignited her quirk raising her arms up to brace for the hit. The force he unleashed sent her skidding back on her rear, but she quickly got up and countered. Explosions erupted sending the equipment flying, and the mirrors cracked under the pressure but nothing broke or waned as the two fighter went head to head.

From the other side of the door Shoto sighed heavily and rubbed his chest. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting them work it out like this…

"Whoa what's going on in there?" One of the sidekicks climbed up to peer through the window and his eyes widened. "Holy cow is that Ground Zero and Usagi going head to head?!"

"Yes, and leave it alone, Nekoma. They need to release some pent up frustrations." Shoto winced when one of the treadmills crashed against the door. "A lot of frustrations."

Izumi blocked Bakugo's next attack by snagging his arm and twisting her body to send his body careening into the mat. She then jumped on him and twisting both his arms into a hold, and her legs locking around his to keep him pinned.

"You ready to talk, Kacchan?"

"Damn stupid annoying rabbit, let go of me! I've got nothing to say to you!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah well I've got plenty to say to you, so shut up and listen, damn it!" She let go and rolled off him panting. "Please, Kacchan… I only need to say one thing and you can go walk out that door hating me again."

"Damn it…" Bakugo cursed and he lifted his arm over his eyes. He just wanted to go back to Kirishima's, eat one of Eiko's comfort dishes, and forget he ever saw her. "Fine… go ahead... say what you want."

"I'm afraid of you, Kacchan." She told him simply hugging her legs to her chest and burying her face in the drawn up knees.

Bakugo went silent, his arm lifting up from his eyes so he could turn his head and look at her.

"What?"

"I asked for a divorce because I was and still am afraid of you." She shamefully admitted. "What we had, our marriage… it wasn't perfect but it was some of the happiest times of my life. I loved you and Izuku so much that I didn't care if I suddenly lost my quirk and couldn't be a hero anymore. I could be happy staying as your wife, raising Izuku and any other children we had…"

Tears brimmed and she shook with them.

"Usagi…" Bakugo sat up and hesitated before lifting a hand to touch her shoulder. He felt her tense up, felt her tremble under the touch. "If all that's true then why give it up?"

"...because Doppelganger came and destroyed it all. He was fueled by his obsession to take revenge on me. He killed Izuku, he nearly killed you, and it was all my fault. It was because I loved you guys so much that he wanted to take you away from me… to make me feel that hurt and anguish. Even as I beat him to the ground and took my grief and fury out on him he just looked at me with those cold blue eyes and smiled… I can't get those eyes out of my head."

She lifted her head up tears spilling down her now red cheeks.

"The police said he died in the hospital after they attempted to treat him… I killed him… but I could still see him, everywhere I looked, everytime I close my eyes there he was laughing at my pain. I'm afraid, so very much afraid that if I ever find that kind of love again… the kind of pure unconditional love... that he'd just take it away again."

"So that's what you meant when you said you couldn't bear to have me touch you? You didn't want to have sex because you're afraid you'll get pregnant again?"

Izumi nodded and lowered her head.

"It happened so easily the first time, and it could happen again. We could be careful, use all the right kinds of protection and caution, but there's no guarantee. Our marriage consisted of almost constant physical activity and I was more than okay with that before I realized what could happen. Without that physical contact we were back in that friendship zone… and everyday I could feel the friendship straining… trying to become something more but I couldn't let it, and when I did I'd inadvertently hurt you and that's not how marriage should be, Kacchan. You deserve so much more than that… and I'm just not strong enough to give it to you."

She bowed her head when he remained silent.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Kacchan. I know you can't forgive me for doing so… but at least I hope now you understand why I did it. I'm truly, deeply, sorry."

"Baka…" he whispered and Izumi turned her eyes to him, her orbs widening when she saw the tears spilling down one by one. He leaned on his fists as if getting ready to pound them into it. "Baka… BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

He screamed in frustration and one of his arms strikes out. Izumi flinched preparing to get hit, but instead felt it grab her by the shirt front and drag her to him in a hard hug.

"You idiot, you stupid, stupid, idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" He stroked her hair burying his face into her shoulder and choking out a sob. "Kuso… I thought you hated me. I thought you couldn't stand the guy that got you pregnant and forced you to marry him. I thought you hated the guy who was so pathetically weak that he couldn't save his own son from being kidnapped and murdered… I thought…"

"Kacchan…" Izumi too felt the tears pouring like rain down her cheeks and she hugged him back burying her face in his chest. "I could never hate you… I hated myself for failing as a wife, as a mother and as a hero. I'm so sorry I made you believe anything like that."

"You didn't fail as my wife, Usagi, you didn't fail at anything." He pulled back and wiped her tears. "I loved being married to you, and you were a great mother. We may not have been able to save him, Usagi, but what little life Izuku had was full of laughter and joy… and you've got six billion photos back at the house that proves that."

"He was happy wasn't he?" She laughed tearily and held her chest as it ached. "He was always smiling and laughing… he was such a happy little boy." She lowered her head sobbing. "I miss him so much, Kacchan."

"I know…" even though she let go, Bakugo continued to hold her and taking comfort in the contact. "I know, Usagi… I miss him too."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shoto listened from the otherside of the door and let out a long sigh of relief hearing the sounds of his friends taking comfort in each other.

"Finally…"

"...you do realize you just sent those two towards a reconciliation, right?" Kirishima strolled up, hands in pockets and hip cocked out. "What'll you do if they decide to get married again?"

"Wish them well…" Shoto admitted holding his heart as he felt it twinge. "Better that than to let them go on the way they were."

"You're a better friend than I am, Todoroki." Kirishima slapped his palm on Shoto's shoulder.

"Hmmmph, I'll try not to be bitter about it then." He said with a wry smile and glanced back when Bakugo pounded on the door.

"Open up, Icy Hot, you've made your point." Bakugo called from the otherside. Shoto pulled out his key and unlocked the door opening it. Izumi and Bakugo stood side by side, roughed up from their fight, red eyed from the crying, but looking relieved and content.

"Geez, can't you guys find a better way to reconcile than to throw fists at each other?" Kirishima teased. "Though what a manly way of doing it."

"Shut it, shitty hair, and while we're at it what the hell are you doing here?"

"Todoroki told me his plan ahead of time so I headed over here for back up just in case." He waved a hand with a toothy grin. "...but seeing as you and Izumi kissed and made up I see we're all good here."

"I wouldn't exacly call it kissing and making up." Izumi scratched her cheek looking down again. "We're keeping the divorce final."

Both Shoto and Kirishima looked shocked at his.

"Why?" was the question from both their mouths.

"For reasons…" Bakugo grunted. "One of which is we've decided being friends is better for us after all that's happened." He looked down at Izumi and lifted a hand to pet her on the head.

"The second being is both of us want to keep the memory of our marriage in good light… if we tried to make it work, tried to fix the broken pieces, it could all just come crashing down on our heads."

There was more, Shoto realizied when he looked a Izumi's guilty look, but decided not to press on it. Instead he smiled and pat Bakugo on the shoulder.

"Then… I'm glad the two of you found closure."

"Thanks to you, Shoto." Izumi stepped forward and hugged him tight. "We were both determined to ignore the problem… but you pushed us together, made us sort it out and face the problem. Thank you for that!"

"She's right, Icy Hot." Bakugo crossed his arms. "You saved our relationship by making us friends again… I owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything." Shoto shifted so the three of them made a circle. "You two are my best friends… it's my job to protect you guys."

"Man…" Kirishima put his hands behind his head staring at the picture they made. "Look how cool and manly the three of you are all sanding in a circle. Like the three Musketeers or something."

"All for one and One for All…" Izumi murmured with a little laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Kinda fits, at least in my perspective."

"More than just yours, Izumi." Shoto pulled back. "Both of you follow me. I've got something I wanna show you."

Bakugo and Izumi glance at each other and with a little shrug followed.

"If you guys are gonna be awhile I'll just take a few of the sidekicks and patrol around some." He called out and got the affirmative from Shoto to go ahead.

The three took the elevator to the top floor of the building where Endeavor's office was. Though technically the agency was his now, Shoto felt this room still had Endeavor stamped all over it… and was looking to change that.

He took a briefcase from off his desk, opened it and pulled out papers he'd had drawn up from the lawyers his dad hired him.

"Here… read this and tell me what you think." He handed them both a copy. Izumi took the small packet, briefly reading over the first page and blinking in surprise.

"Shoto… this is a partnership agreement." She lifted her head up.

"Yes." He told them simply, leaning back against the wide ornate desk.

"Why are you making us read a partnership agreement? What is this for?" Bakugo waved he papers a him.

"For the agency…" he watched their faces go stunned. "Katsuki your money is tied up in the house, you won't be able to afford your own agency for at least another five years and I know you don't want to be tied to Best Jeanist that long."

"Hell no I don't…" Bakugo grumbled and Shoto turned his attention to Izumi.

"Izumi… I know you technically are supposed to inherit All Might's old agency… but you don't seem comfortable there."

"You're right…" She admitted. "All of the sidekicks and staff have been there way longer, and their experience makes them disgruntled and not really wanting to comply with my actions. Makes working together as a team a bit strained."

"In my case, though I've inherited this huge agency and all the sidekicks and staff support me, I still feel that this building signifies my father's way of running an agency." He turned around to look at the large painting of his father and scowled at it. "I don't harbor as much animosity towards him as I used to… but I still don't want to be compared to him. I want to make this agency something entirely different… something strong and capable, but something he'd never think to do." '

"How do we fit in?" Bakugo tapped the papers.

"We've been a team… we haven't always gotten along, but after second year things changed between all three of us. We got stronger, started seeing each others strengths and weaknesses and using it to support ourselves and each other. We made a circle, something the school recognized and named us as he new Big Three of UA."

Izumi held her chest, something bright and wonderful going on inside her at Shoto's words.

"We compliment each other, work well together… when we go on patrol together villains don't stand a chance. Sure we can be strong on our own, but together... we're invincible."

Bakugo tapped the papers against his palm and walked the room pausing at the wide view glass windows that overlooked the city. It sure was high up here… he felt tall... strong... And yeah invincible.

"How long would it take to make the necessary changes? Contracts, finances, remodeling, all that junk?"

"If you guys agree to it today, we'll need to decide how we want this place to look, and come up with a business plan and agency name for the certificate. All in all… I'd say two years before this place is opened officially."

"Two years huh?" Bakugo smirked and lifted his free hand cracking his knuckles. "Beats waiting around for five years to even get started on my own." He whirled around and pointed. "I'm in… but if we're doing this, we're doing it right. We aim to make this place the #1 agency in the world!"

"Katsuki…" Shoto smiled with some relief and then looked to Izumi who still stared down at the pages. "Izumi?"

"This… this plan isn't what All Might had planned for me." She murmured gripping the pages tightly. Both boys frowned at her, ready to interject, but she kept talking. "It's not what he planned… but it's what I want."

Izumi's head jerked up tears of joy springing from her eyes.

"Ever since we graduated U.A I worried that we'd one day all drift apart. We'd all have our own agencies, our own goals, and our tight bond would one day fade. This… to say that we can stay together, be friends, partners… this is a dream come true to me. Where do I sign!?"

"Izumi!" Shoto closed the gap and lifted her up swinging her. Bakugo in turn came up and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Now this is what I call closure… Icy Hot order us some champagne or something and let's sign this agreement."

"You got it…" Shoto punched Bakugo lightly and turned to grab the phone on the desk and Izumi picked up the papers again to read through it.

"We need to come up with a name for the agency… what do you wanna call it?"

"The Almighty Agency!" Bakugo declared standing atop a chair. "A name to tell all those other low class agencies they got nothing on us."

"Kacchan…" Izumi laughed at the name. "That's not right… what we name our agency has to have real meaning, and represent the core. What are we really trying to show everyone by banding together like this."

"Baka Usagi, it is meaningful, We're trying to show that we're gonna be number one." Bakugo complained and Shoto set down the receiver to put a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"We're number one… How about we call it One for All?" Shoto decided and both turned to him.

"You wanna name it after my quirk?" Izumi raised a brow.

"It fits doesn't it? One For All… One Agency for All three of us. One for All, the power that has stood as the world's Symbol of Peace for years... Katsuki and I are the only two heroes aside from All Might who know the secret behind your quirk. It's the first secret you ever confided to both of us, and helped to create this bond we have."

Izumi held her chest, loving the sentiment and emotion behind his words. She looked to Bakugo wondering if he too felt it. Despite looking a little disgruntled that his own name was shot down he just nodded is head.

"One for All… it works." He said simply.

"One for All…" Izumi's face lit up and she held her chest feeling lighter than she had been in weeks. "That's what we'll call it!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: This chapter ran on a little longer than planned but I didn't feel right breaking it up. So Izumi and Bakugo have reconciled and retained their friendship, and the hero agency "One for All" has been formed.**

 **For those anxious for TodoDeku moments you won't have much longer to wait… the first bits of fluff are coming next.**

 **Next Chapter: New Beginnings**


	14. New Beginnings

**Midori the Wife**

 **Chapter 14: New Beginnings**

As soon as the partnership papers were signed the trio went into action. While they did want to keep news on the down low, certain parties had to be informed, mainly the pros who'd given them there start.

Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and All Might all stood in Shoto's office looking at their three protege with varying emotions. Best Jeanist looked surprised but not all that displeased with the news. Endeavor scowled not sure he was happy with the idea...and All Might.

"MARVELOUS!" All Might gripped Izumi into a tight hug.

"You…" She wheezed under the hug. "You're not upset?"

"Not in the least. You're your own hero, you need to carve out your own future." He set her down wiping a tear away. "If this makes you happy little Midori then you've my full support."

'My sentiments exactly All Might." Best Jeanist agreed posing with flair as he spoke. "The three of you make an excellent team, one the world hahads already acknowledged. I have faith you'll make your mark together."

"I can't believe you can say that with a straight face." Bakugo muttered earning a small amused smile from Shoto.

"Well at least he's supportive." He looked up at his father. "Well? What are your thoughts? This place was yours, but I warned you ahead of time that I was making this place my own."

"You did, and I can't really complain about the people you have chosen to share it with so you'll get no objections from me."

Because he could hear it in his voice Todoroki pressed.

"However?"

"However...it doesn't mean that I like it." He increased his arms and headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me heroes, I've got a meeting."

"We should probably head out too." Best Jeanist gave a wave. "Good luck to the three of you."

"Thank you, Best Jeanist." Todoroki said with a smile

"I'll see at home for dinner Midori." All Might part her on the head.

"Mmmm…" she fixed her bangs, waiting a two while seconds before tithing to get partners. "Well that went well."

"Yeah, not too bad." Shoto agreed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Even my stubborn ass father wasn't all that perturbed by it."

"He's finally realizing you're your own hero.. It's a big step, Shoto." She smiled and looked to Bakugo. "You didn't say much of anything, Kacchan."

"Not that much to talk about on my part. I was only a regular sidekick to jean face, and I think we both know I didn't exactly fit his mold. I think he's relieved to get rid of me." He admitted with a grunt.

"Oh I wouldn't say that… personally I think the only people relieved that you're leaving is his other sidekicks. Best Jeanist is fond of you, Kacchan… I can see it." Izumi grinned at him and had him fidgeting uncomfortably at the thought.

"Ugh, yeah right." He shrugged off the thought and picked up his phone as it rang. "Hello? Ah, Kirishima? Is she back yet?" He heads for the door to take the call outside.

"She?" Izumi raised a brow and glanced back at Shoto who didn't even seem to notice or pick up on it.

"I'm gonna call and give the green light to the construction crew to start demo and rehab tomorrow. Within a year all the necessary changes should be made and we can get started on the more intricate plans."

"Sounds like a plan…" she sits on the edge of his desk. "I can't wait to start looking at furniture and decor… I decorated Kacchan's house in the suburbs and it was a lot of fun, so I'm excited to get involved here."

"I agree, it'll be an experience." He leaned back in his chair. "We'll need to figure out how to mash yours, mine, and Katsuki's personality and styles together."

"I've got some ideas… I'll draw out some sketches and toss them at you and Kacchan for approval."

"Good idea…" He reached out taking her hand. "I'm done for the day here… wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure," She squeezed his hand and stood up. "I'll go see if Kacchan wants to join us."

Shoto watched Izumi go out the door… and tried not to be disappointed in the fact he'd wanted to have lunch with just her.

"Ah well…" He looked down at his hand, remembering how it had fit, so warm and soft, in his. "Should have seen that one coming, Todoroki."

 **~Several weeks later~**

Construction began at the agency the first thing Monday morning...by that Friday the demolition inside was complete and the bare bones of the office space, storage, and first floor gym were all in the beginning stages of renovation.

Due to their connection with a Ochaco, Izumi thought it best to hire the Uraraka Construction company for the work. Plus she'd gotten to know Ochaco's parents over the years and knew for a fact they did quality work.

Within a few weeks the crews had turned the bold and intimidating spaces into a more friendly concept, using the wide open spaces cleverly by smoothing the corners and softening the touches just enough so it wasn't so brash and demanding.

There was still a lot of work to be done, but Izumi could see it all coming together in her head, and was already looking at paints, furniture, and other manner of decor she believed would suit hers and the boys meshed styles.

"This is great of you guys to think of my parents. I really appreciate it, and I know they appreciate the business." Ochaco said with a little tear. Izumi had pulled her in to take a look at the construction and get her opinion on her decor ideas.

"I was happy to give them the opportunity. Besides a big job like this ought to give them some cushion for a time." Izumi pointed out and flipped through a Style Magazine, comparing colors and furniture against the shape of the main lobby. "Hmmmm, not quite right."

"How about this one?" Uraraka suggested leaning in over her shoulder and Izumi made a noise of approval and circled it with her marker. "Cushion is an understatement… between this and the work Bakugo asked them to do on his house they will be able to take that week long vacation they'd been planning since last summer. They're both so happy, and I'm happy for them."

"That's goo-" She paused and glanced back at her friend. "Wait a minute… Kacchan is having work done on the house? How can he afford that?"

"Oh I guess he didn't tell you." Uraraka held her mouth wondering if she said too much. "Bakugo came to my parents the other day. I was visiting and I overheard the conversation. Apparently his new roommate has some ideas to add on and improve the house. She's some kind of celeb, a model I think and she's footing the bill since Bakugo can't afford it."

She? Izumi's heart twisted a little at the thought of a stranger living in her house. Which wasn't exactly correct, because it was Kacchan's house not her. He'd scouted it, bought it. All she had done was live in it with him for a time. So… what right did she have to get upset over it?

"I see...well so long as he's okay with it I guess it's fine." Her head lowered a little but she tried her best to smile.

"Hey...you okay?" Ochaco rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go walk around and take a look at the progress." She shoved the magazine at Uraraka. "Why don't you keep walking about and see what else might suit?"

"Oh… okay…" Uraraka craned her head to follow Izumi's movements and she lowered her eyes in shame. "Nice going, Ochaco."

Izumi's boots clicked against the tile floor brisky as she made her escape. She could feel something hot and heavy weigh on her chest and couldn't quite get a grasp on what it was.

Kacchan had a new roommate? A woman? Were they dating? The two of them had just gotten a divorce and he was already living with another woman? A woman who wanted to change the house Izumi had lived in, that Kacchan bought so that the two of them could raise a family there. What sort of renovations were they doing? What rooms were she going to change?

Izuku's nursery? Pain, fresh and sharp erupted in her chest. He wouldn't let her do that would he?

No… it didn't matter… it didn't matter at all. It was Kacchan's house, not hers, she reminded herself. Even if they did change Izuku's room it wasn't her business… and besides… Izuku was dead.

Pain erupted again and Izumi covered her mouth when the sob choked out of her throat suddenly. She quickly made her way to the elevator. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, she needed to get away, needed a few moments alone to grieve and weep. She shoved the button for the elevator doors. The moment it opened she jerked inside and pressed the close button over and over, ready to let the tears just burst free. A hand came up to stop the closing door and Shoto stepped in.

"Made it, hey Izumi are you…" he trailed off when he looked into her moist eyes. "What happened."

"Sho...to…" Her face scrunched up when she couldn't hold it in anymore. Unable to stop the damn, Izumi broke and clung onto him to cry.

Completely caught off guard Shoto held onto Izumi, patting her head and holding her close.

"What is it? What's wrong?" When she only responded with more tears and wails he softly cursed and pressed the button for the top floor. He needed to get her someplace away from prying eyes. "Hold on… I got you, Izumi."

The elevator went to the very top and the door opened to reveal a penthouse suite with a wide view that matched the one in office only a floor below. Hauling Izumi up princess style he carried her inside and set her on the couch.

"Here sit just a minute." He stroked her hair leaving her sniffling and whimpering as he ran to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water. He came back wrapping her hands around the glass then cradling them in his. "Now...tell me what happened."

"I'm an idiot...I don't know why I'm crying or why it hurts so much. It's Kacchan's house not mine, I divorced him I shouldn't care who he gets involved with. What the hell is wrong with me?"

She gripped the glass sniffling. Shoto had a moment of confusion before a light clicked on.

"Uraraka told you about Eiko?"

"Who the hell is Eiko." she frowned up at him.

"Kirishima's cousin...Bakugo is renting the house out to her until he can pay it off and sell it outright."

"He…" the tears stop as confusion set in. "What?"

"Izumi…" Shoto rubbed her hands. "Do you want Bakugo back?"

"What? No, no that's not what I…" she let out a deep long sigh and groan. "I feel like an idiot getting so worked up over this. I thought Kacchan was renting out to strangers, letting them tear up Izuku's room and taking all the memories with it. I didn't know it was Kirishima's cousin."

"He wouldn't do that and you know it Izumi."

"I know, I know, I told you I feel stupid." She rubbed her face hiding it behind her hands. Shoto took n them pulling them back so he could look her in the eyes.

"It's okay to grieve, Izumi. You just need to remember you're not the only one." He rubbed the back of her neck to ease the tension there. "Bakugo is dealing with his own grief, and Eiko is helping him by remodeling the house a little. His only stipulation to her was he wasn't to touch Izuku's room."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. He did." He watched Izumi sigh a little in relief and pulled her to his chest to stroke and soothe. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," She cuddled right into him, her face flushed both from the contact and embarrassment at her small outburst. "I'm sorry I blubbered all over you."

"You can blubber on me anytime, Izumi."

She smiled at that and closed her eyes. It felt so good, just being held, listening to the steady quick beats of his heart. She sighed again, this time in contentment. Shoto always knew how to calm her down, always knew what she needed to hear, and she was so happy to finally have both him and Bakugo in her life.

The Bakugo thing had caught her off guard, she admitted. It was a test, she realized, to see how well she could cope at the idea of Bakugo moving on after their divorce… and she'd failed.

She'd been selfish and childish just now. She'd wanted to separate from the fact she'd been married to Bakugo, but keep Izuku alive in her mind. Izuku had been the highlight of their relationship, and without him all she'd felt for Bakugo was a tight friendship… and she hadn't wanted to admit that she'd forced herself to be happy with that. She couldn't do that… she needed to accept what happened, accept that her relationship with Bakugo had been a misstep, and accept that they both needed to move on from that.

She didn't know who this Eiko person was, but she hoped that she could help Bakugo find happiness again. She hoped Eiko could be the person Bakugo had wanted HER to be. He deserved love, true unconditional love without ties, without reasons. A love that neither party had to force to be real.

"Uhh… Izumi?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up at Shoto who had long since let go of her and just sat on the couch being cuddled. Izumi still had her arms wrapped tight around him, her body practically laying on top of his.

"You can let go now…" he said with the smallest of blushes tinging his cheeks.

"Huh? OH!" She sat up blushing bright red and sitting on her knees on the couch. "I'm sorry!" She waved her hands around. "I was lost in thought, and it was just so comfortable I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay." He sat upright rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't really mind it."

Izumi felt the familiar hard thump inside her chest and she blushed for a whole new reason now. She'd admitted to herself a long time ago that the person she'd had true feelings for was Shoto… but after everything that had happened she was wary about acting on those feelings.

"Shoto…" Lowering her head she looked at her fingers, poking and lacing them together in her usual nervous habit. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" He pulled a leg to his chest staring at her intently, which just made her even more nervous.

"For always being there for me. The only reason I was able to pull myself together was because of the support I had from you, and Ura-chan, and my family. You in particular though… you always listen when I need you to, you give me advice, help guide me in the right direction… and now you've made it possible for Kacchan and I to be friends again." She bowed low to him. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Izumi…" he lifted her head up and stroked her cheek. "I didn't just do it for you… I didn't like seeing my two best friends be so distant and unhappy."

"I know…" tears welled up. "Shoto you… you're the greatest friend I could ever have. I cherish our relationship more than you'll ever know." She held her heart. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Shoto felt his heart both crack and fill all at the same time. On one moment he hated that he was being kept in that safe friend zone… on the other for her to admit that she needed him in her life meant the world to him.

His intense gaze turned soft and affectionate and he stroked her cheek gently with his knuckles.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out. I'll always be there for you Izumi… no matter what."

He meant it, Izumi realized as a soft tear fell down her cheek. He meant every word, every promise, and she wished with all her heart she could do something for him to show how much she appreciated it.

"Shoto, what can I…" she trailed off her question when her eyes caught sight of a photo on the side table. Shoto sat with his mother the two of them sitting companionably and smiling softly into camera. Her eyes widen with realization. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Shoto raised a brow when she suddenly got to her feet.

"I know what I can do… thanks for the talk and the comfort Shoto. I'll see you later okay?" She kissed him quick on the lips and hurried to the door. She pressed the button for the elevator over and over… and slowed when it donned on her just what she'd done.

She whirled around bright red, Shoto staring at her, his lips parted and hand half way lifted to them.

"I… uh… that is…" she was saved by the elevator opening and she quickly retreated inside. "Excuse me!" She slammed the close button and the moment the door closed she covered her face feeling it heat. "WAHHHHH, how embarrassing!"

Shoto stare after her just a little longer… the puzzlement and shock slowly ebbing, and was replaced with a smile and soft chuckle.

"Izumi… you'll never cease to amaze me."

 **~Later at Heroes Committee Building~**

"Endeavor!"

Endeavor glanced back. Beside him was his associates he worked with in the committee and they all turned towards Izumi who walked briskly towards them. She wore her hero's costume and a serious expression on her face.

"Midoriya… What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're busy, but I very much need a moment of your time."

Endeavor grunted, and look to the other two as the elevator doors opened.

"Go on without me." He waited a moment for the others to load onto the elevator and leave them alone he then turned and looked at Izumi. "This had better be important, I'm a busy man, Midoriya."

"I understand that… I promise I won't waste too much of your time." She promised and stood tall in front of him.

"What is it?"

"It's about your wife…" She gaged his expression and lifted her chin. "I think it's about time she had her own fresh start… and I think I know just how to go about it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Finally getting into the TodoDeku fluff! *rubs hands together* that was just a taste, now it's time to have some real fun!**

 **Next Chapter: What the Heart Wants**


	15. What the Heart Wants

**Midori The Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 15: What the Heart wants**

"As far as I'm concerned you're perfect for the job." Izumi praised the person on the other line. I would just need Mrs. Todoroki's approval, so why don't we set up a meet time." She paused letting the other person talk. "Hmm Sunday would be best for you… give me just one moment."

Izumi opened the door to Shoto's temporary office.

"Hey Shoto, are you going to see your mom this weekend?"

"Yes, though I need to catch up on some work so I may not go see her til in the late afternoon." He glanced up from his computer. "Why?"

"Hmm? Oh just confirming something. Thanks." She closes the door, Shoto blinking confused and curious. "Okay Sunday morning works. Can you meet me at the hospital at 8am?" She passed again. "Perfect! See you then."

She hung up grinning.

"What was that about?" Shoto asked her from behind and Izumi squeaked and whirled around to face him all flustered.

"Oh uh...that was my uh…" she tried to think of something to say. "My mom, we're making plans to have a mother daughter luncheon deal."

"At the hospital?"

Izumi went blue and she slumped.

"You heard that huh?" She grumbled.

"What are you hiding?"

"Well...I didn't want to tell you in case my plans fell through." She played with her phone rubbing the screen with her thumb. "I hired a nurse to take care of your mom."

"She's got plenty of nurses at the hospital why would she-" he paused as realization dawned on him. "She's being released?"

"Yes, I uh," she scratched her cheek. "I know it wasn't my place, but I talked with Rei and your dad about it, and then afterwards with her doctor. The doctor said she's been stable enough he could allow it providing she's given proper care and shelter. So I've been interviewing stay at home nurses, and your dad is buying her this cute lil house in the countryside near her other family."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I should have asked before prying, but I wanted to do something for you. You've been so kind and supportive after what happened with Izuku and Bakugo, and you've given me a chance to start fresh and be my own hero again. I wanted to use my influence and such to help you somehow and this was all I could think of because I know…"

She trailed off when Shoto's arms came around her and hugged her tight.

"Sh-Shoto?"

"You set her free. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. You've been through so much, and for you to worry and put someone else ahead of that…" he let out a soft sigh. "You really are my number one hero."

"Shoto…" she smiled and hugged him back. "I didn't just do it for you. I did it for her too. I know what it's like feeling broken and not quite yourself. What she needs isn't doctors or specialists but peace and quiet, a chance to rebuild her life, and feel independent again."

Something stirred inside him. Feelings he'd been holding back since the day Izuku was born. He pulled back, stared into the eyes of the woman who had become so vital in his life, and felt his control snapping.

"You'd better go on patrol." He whispered. "I'm liable to make things awkward if you stay."

"Hmmm?" She stare back into those passion filled eyes and felt her face go hot. "Okay."

"Just… tell me one thing. Is there anything I can do to help with my mom? Anything at all?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Not really… I've got a handle on that." She told him and her expression saddened seeing the disappointed look on his face. She stroked his cheek. "Just enjoy your visit with her and that'll be enough."

"Alright...i'll do that then."

"Good, now I better get going." She looked down at her watch. "Once I'm done with patrol I need to go take a look at apartment availabilities. I like staying with my parents, but the commute to work is too far for my taste."

"Well you could use the penthouse if you want." He suggested casually. "The main house isn't far from here so I can stay there."

"I forgot about the penthouse… but I don't feel right just making you leave. Why don't we just share it? There's two bedrooms and plenty of space for us both." She offered with an innocent smile.

"You...wanna live with me?" Shoto blinked in surprise. "You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure." She blushed a little. "I don't mind. It'll be like living at the dorms again."

Shoto held his heart his teeth gritting behind his shut lips. It was entirely different living in dorms and sharing a space with the woman you love...but when would he ever get this chance again?

"Alright...it's a deal."

"Great i'll start packing up my things tonight. Thanks for this Shoto." She kissed his cheek and ran off to go on patrol.

 **~Bakugo Household~**

"Well that was fast." Bakugo sipped his coffee as Shoto slumped over the breakfast nook. "The two of you moving in together before you even start dating."

"What am I gonna do Katsuki?" Shoto covered his face with his hands. "I couldn't say no to her."

"Buy a shovel and dig your own grave." He replied coolly. The front door opened and he grunted at Eiko as she walked by worry groceries. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I'm still waiting for the rest of my clothes to show up." She looked at Todoroki. "What's the matter with him?"

"Him and Izumi are moving in together."

"Your Ex?" she looked surprised when Bakugo tapped a finger to his nose. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's her life, we're divorced, so yeah it's fine." It actually weirded Bakugo out a little at just how calm he was about that subject. What had changed he wondered?

"Okay so then why is Todoroki upset about it?" She pat Shoto on the head. "This is a good thing for you isn't it?"

"I fear for my sanity. My feelings for her haven't changed at all... and when she told me about her plans for my mom it took all my willpower not to kiss her. Now that I'm gonna be in the same space as her I don't think I can keep my hands to myself anymore."

"Then don't." Eiko suggested. "She knows how you feel doesn't she? I highly doubt she'd offer to share space with you if she wasn't willing."

"I don't know, I don't wanna take the chance I'm wrong. I can't mess this up." Shoto sighed heavily. "I need her in my life. I don't want her to step away from me."

"Look Icy Hot." Bakugo pointed a finger at him. "I get it. I was in the same boat before...but if you just focus on making one person happy you're gonna lose. You gotta find some middle ground with Usagi."

"Katsuki is right Todoroki-kun." Eiko agreed. "You should let yourself be a little selfish, set the terms with her and tell her your feelings on the matter. If you don't you'll more than likely crack and do something to break her trust."

"That's actually good advice. Alright that's what i'll do. Thanks." He rose and pat Bakugo on the shoulder. "I'll see you at work."

"Don't overthink it." He warned watching Shoto leave. He then picked up his coffee to sip and glanced back at Eiko. "What are you staring at?"

"You." She beamed. "I think i need to take my own advice."

"Huh?" He raised a brow. "What are talking ab-mmmmmph." His eyes went wide and his cup fell from his grip to clatter on the floor. She'd grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was kissing him full on the mouth. When she pulled back to smile he stare at her dumbfounded.

"Don't overthink it, Katsuki." She'd pat his cheek and sauntered upstairs humming. For a whole thirty seconds Bakugo just sat where he was, dazed and flustered… then jolted straight up out of his seat and made a running dash after her.

"You're gonna pay for that, Doe eyes!"

 **~Two weeks later~**

Shoto took his time, feeling the situation out so he could figure out how best to approach Izumi about the matter. The first night was the hardest, as he was restless and tense with having her so close all the time. As the days went on however he noticed something wonderful happen.

The penthouse, which had been his father's before his, had never really felt welcoming. It was just a place to sleep, eat, and wind down after work… but with Izumi there it really felt like home.

She warmed the space with her presence, adding small little touches here and there he'd never thought to do himself. She added curtains to the windows, placed candles here and there to scent the air, hung up pictures of them from their high school days.

It was THEIR place. Not his father's, but THEIRS.

Soon the rest of the building would reflect this too, becoming the One For All team agency, and start a whole new section of his, Bakugo's and Izumi's life.

What had he been so worried about? The two of them had such busy schedules with patrol, guest appearances, charity work, and managing the renovations that it didn't really matter where or when they slept.

He'd just enjoy it, he decided. He'd enjoy having her close by, enjoy the life and light she was bringing to his place and his business. He'd enjoy just being with her.

"I've got the final draft ready for approval." He told Bakugo over the phone and pushed the button for the penthouse. "Izumi only had morning appointments so she should be back now. I'll go over it with her then fax you a copy."

He sandwiched the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could flip through he file in question.

"Stop swearing at me. You don't need to sign anything, Katsuki, you just have to read the fine print and say you're okay with it." He rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear as Bakugo lashed out another attack. "Alright, alright, but I don't want to hear any complaints if you find something you're unsatisfied with."

Another long stream of curses had Shoto sighing heavily and thanking the gods when he reached his floor.

"I'm stepping into the apartment now, I'll get her take and call you back. Later." He hung up and rubbed at his aching temple. "Geez he's a good friend, but he sure knows how to give someone a headache." The doors open and he stepped into the living room. "Izumi I'm ba-"

He trailed off, his phone dropping to the floor when he saw Izumi sprawled on the couch in only a robe, her hair damp from the shower and skin fresh and clean. Todoroki damn near swallowed his tongue when she shifted and he robe parted just a little a the neckline showing off hints of her swollen breast.

Izumi blinked her eyes open and let out a long yawn. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes peering over at Shoto who stare flush and awestruck.

"Welcome Home, Shoto." She gave him a sleepy smile. "Shower is free… though I can't tell you how much hot water is left. My muscles were aching like crazy after his morning's villain attack, so I kinda just soaked it all in. Guess the heat made me sleepy."

She laughed it off and Shoto held his stomach as lust punched him right in the gut and loins. He let out a small groan.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes became concerned and she stood up, the soft white robe only knee length and didn't quite close in the chest area.

"No… no I'm not." He admitted and slapped the files on the counter. "I just got blindsided."

"Oh my god you're injured!?" She went to him and rubbed his back, the scent of her shower overpowering the scented candles of the room, and sent his libido into overdrive. "Do you need a doctor? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…" He braced his hands on the counter, her touch not helping. "Izumi please stop touching me, it's not helping."

"Oh… I'm sorry." She pulled her hand back and fidgeted with it. "Do you want me to make you some tea or something?"

"No…" He turned his eyes back to her face, and the look in his eyes had Izumi taking a huge step back. Fear shivered along her spine and she tensed up.

"What… what's wrong Shoto? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're seriously asking me that? Are you just refusing to acknowledge or remember how I feel about you?" His teeth clenched.

"Sh-Shoto…" her eyes got teary and she looked down at her robe and hugged her body. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It's just I've gotten so comfortable being here, sharing this space with you I didn't really give it any thought. I'll go change."

"Go ahead, but it won't change a thing." He stepped towards her and Izumi stepped back, her heart leaping to her throat. "I've got that picture in my head now, and I'm remembering how you looked that first time… in the hot spring, under the stars."

Her face went bright red at the memory. It was the first time she'd openly shared her body with another person, with Shoto.

"That night is ingrained in my mind, and carved into my heart." He kept walking towards her until Izumi bumped into the back of the couch and he trapped her there. He leaned in, his fingers delicately cradling her cheek. She trembled at the touch, those beautiful green eyes wide and teary. "I'll never forget it, as long as I live."

"Shoto…" a tear slipped down and he gently brushed it away with his thumb. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself." He told her, his eyes just as pained, and sorrowful. "Just how long are you going to make me feel like this? How long am I supposed to wait before you give me a chance to be with you again?"

"It's not that I'm ignorant of your feelings, Shoto, I know how you feel about me. I want to reciprocate them, with all of my heart I want to just be with you because with you I know it'll be special, and true."

She felt his hands pull her in but she slapped her palms on his chest, her breathing turning heavy and panicked.

"Wait, I'm not…"

"I'm tired of waiting. Let me in, Izumi." He kissed her, their mouths fitting together so perfectly Izumi felt pieces of her heart stitch together bit by bit. Tears slipped down her cheek from the joy and the sorrow that played emotional tug of way on her insides.

The robe parted, and her breath went heavy as those wonderful large hands filled with her soft breasts, the thumbs rubbing at her hardened nipples. This sensation, this lust and need… god she remembered this feeling. She remembered what it was like to be wanted, needed, and hungered for.

"Shoto," his name came out in a moan, and his head dipped down to nuzzle in her neck. For the first time in a long time she felt like herself again.

"Izumi…" he whispered against her neck, trailing kisses along the line of it and across her jaw before coming back to lock their lips together. When she wrapped her arms around him, welcomed him, he took it as a sign and took that next step. He lifted her up princess style, carrying her to his bedroom, and closed the door. There was barely a flicker of light from the window, but it was enough.

He lay her out on the bed and tossed his uniform top and jacket aside before angling himself over Izumi. He touched her again, his hands and eyes exploring that wonderful body… elegant, and strong… skin soft, but marred with scars from the various fights she'd endured in her career.

He brushed fingers over her left thigh, smiling a little at the scarring there, remembering how she'd taken all those lashings during the sports festival… how she'd broken down his walls to get to the heart that beat underneath. She'd had a tight fisted grip on it ever since.

"Izumi…" his eyes found her face again and he smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

He took her breath away with that smile… love bloomed in her heart, making it beat so strong and hard. She loved him… god she loved him so much. How had she been so blind to it for so long?

She reached out for him, and he came down to her. She stare into his eyes… one grey, one blue. Lights from outside gleamed in them, making them glimmer in the dark…

 _I will take what is most precious to you._

...and the fear clawed at her like a vicious beast.

She let out a sharp gasp as that rainy night came to her in one brutal flashback. The dark silhouette, Doppleganger's cruel blue eyes and wicked smile. Izuku's screaming cry echoed in her ears and the smell of blood overpowered all her other senses.

Shoto snapped back as he watched Izumi go into a panic attack.

"Izumi? Izumi what's wrong?"

"Go away… GO AWAY!" She clutched the robe around her again, curling into a ball and holding her head as she tried to shake the visions away. "Don't hurt him!"

"Izumi!" Shoto grabbed her shoulders trying to shake her free. "Calm down… it's okay. He's not here, he's dead." He looked around and switched on his bed lamp. "Shhh… shhhh it's okay." He pulled her to him and stroked her hair. "Everything's okay. Look, see, he's not here. Everything's fine."

Izumi sobbed and curled up in his lap wailing a little.

"He won't leave…. He won't leave me alone." She slumped and covered her face. "How stupid am I to think I could just let myself have this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Shoto…" she shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Izumi…" he wiped at her cheeks.

"I want so much to give you what you want but I don't know if I can…" she bowed her head. "Everything I love, everything that's precious to me, he threatens to destroy it."

"Doppelganger can't hurt you anymore, Izumi. He's dead." He took her chin. "He'll never be able to hurt you, or your family, or anything else again."

"It's not that…" she sniffed and pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed and hug herself. "I know he's dead… but his memory is still there. I'm afraid… so very afraid to love that fiercely again, because it can get taken away so easily. More… I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to protect what I love… just like I couldn't protect Izuku."

"You are strong, Izumi." He brushed hair from her face. "You're the strongest and bravest woman i've ever known. The fear doesn't have to cripple you. You can move past it."

"I want to believe that's true. I have these attacks more often than you think." She gave a sour smile. "I used to get them once a day… but they've quieted down to once every week or so… but I don't think they'll ever fully go away. I'll always be afraid of losing what I love."

"I didn't know it was that bad…" Shoto let his hand fall and fist at his sides. "I didn't know intimacy was so frightening for you."

"Now you do… I divorced Kacchan because our entire relationship was based around physical intimacy… I'm afraid to get pregnant again, because I know I'll love that child with all of my being. If I were to lose something I love again… my psyche wouldn't be able to handle it."

Shoto saw where this was going… knew she was pushing him away, letting the fear darken her light again.

"I wish I knew how to help you… Even if I'd known I don't think it would have made much difference on what happened here today. I've been waiting for so long to have you again… to be allowed to love you again, that I ignored any consequences that could have come with it."

He stood up and started to get dressed. Izumi lifted her head and her breath hitched when she saw him grab a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing some essentials. I'm gonna go back to the main house and stay there for a time."

"What?" She stood up still holding the robe tight to her chest. "Why?"

"Because you're hurting Izumi… and I'm only making it worse." He closed the case and turned to leave.

"No! Shoto wait!" She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and let out a deep shaky breath. "Don't go, please don't go."

"I have to, Izumi. You just had a panic attack because I was showing you my feelings. You're clearly afraid to get close to me, but if I stay here I can't promise you I won't want to kiss you, or hold you, or touch you. I don't have the patience or courage to hold back anymore."

"Then don't…" she sucked in a hard breath. "Go ahead and kiss me, hold me, touch me…' She tugged on his sleeve, and when he tried to pull away she clung onto him now burying her face against his strong back. "I felt pieces of me come back to life when you kissed me just now… you can heal me, Shoto, I know you can."

"It didn't feel like I was healing you. It feels like I'm only causing you more grief and pain." He touched her hands that clasped over his stomach.

"The pain just means it's working." She shut her eyes and smiled. "Just because you're numb to it, doesn't mean you're not still bleeding inside. It just means you've become oblivious to it. I want to be able to remember Izuku, I want to be able to look back on that short time with him and smile. I want to be strong enough and brave enough to have children again… but I can't do it alone. I need you, Shoto. Please help me."

The suitcase fell to the ground and he turned around and held her to him.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes…" She lifted her head up, eyes red from crying, her bottom lip trembling. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm afraid to be intimate…. But I'm even more afraid of being alone."

"You're not alone, Izumi." He cradled her face in his hands and stare into her eyes. "I won't ever let you feel alone. If this is what you want, then I'll stay with you. I'll do whatever I can to heal you."

She smiled at him, eyes brimming but this time she knew it was from happiness. Her eyes closed when he pressed a warm kiss atop her head. She let out a small shuddering sigh, feeling another piece of her heart stitch together.

"Come on… " He pulled away, and stripped down to his boxers. She hesitated a moment thinking he wanted to continue where they left off. Her cheeks flushed and she opened the robe again letting it fall… and was surprised when he placed his shirt her head.

"Shoto?" She blinked curiously at the loose shirt and gasped a bit when he pulled her to bed with him. "Aren't we-"

"You're not ready, I can see that clear enough. Until you are we'll take his slow…" he stroked fingers through her hair and pulled the covers over them both.

"Slow?" She sat up a little to look down a him.

"You said I can kiss you, and hold you, and touch you… we just won't go further than that." He pulled her back down, moving her so her head rest against his heart, and her left arm hugged his waist. He then wrapped his arms around her and turned his face into her hair. "So long as I can do this… I'm happy."

"Shoto…" She smiled, closed her eyes, and fell into a blissful dreamless sleep to the sound of his heart.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! Lol, sorry it took so long for this update but KH3 has been my life for the past week now. SO ADDICTING! Anywho, hope you enjoy the TodoDeku fluff!**

 **Next Chapter: Second Time's the charm**


	16. Second Time's The Charm

**Midori the Wife: Prequel**

 **Chapter 16: The second time's the charm**

She was going insane… Izumi decided...there was no other explanation for her anxiety.

Shoto said they would take it slow...but just how slow was he expecting to go? For over a year they lived together. They worked together, ate together, and on occasion slept in the same bed, but they didn't really make much relationship progress. He wanted to keep her comfortable, she knew, but just how much patience did Shoto have?

Everything else around them seemed to be progressing quickly. The construction and maintenance of the new One for All agency was almost finished, Shoto's mother was now living in a cute cottage home in the country, and Bakugo surprised her when he announced that him and his room mate Eiko were engaged.

"I didn't expect you to jump back into marriage so fast, Kacchan." Izumi pointed out helping him carry boxes throughout the agency. They were arranging the finished areas, getting the furniture and essentials all set up.

"To be honest neither did I. It just kinda spit out while we were having dinner." He sighed heavily. "We were already living together and shit, we're practically married already except without all the joint benefits, kids, and shit."

"Kids…" her heart did a slow painful roll in her chest. She stopped walking and clutched the box she held tighter. "You're thinking of having kids again?"

Bakugo stopped and slowly turned towards Izumi. He saw the look in her eyes and scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm asking you to have kids with me."

"I know that, it's just…" she fidgeted, not sure how to describe how she was feeling right at that moment.

"I definitely want to have kids again, Usagi. I loved Deku too much to not give it another try. I'm not gonna let something like fear stop me from getting what I want, and neither should you." He jerked away.

"Kacchan…" Izumi stare after him and her face went serious. Bakugo was right. Just how long was she going to let fear cripple her from getting what she truly wanted. She loved Shoto, she wanted both of them to be happy, to have a family, but her anxiety and panic attacks were keeping them from taking their relationship past the friendly dating stage. She knew sooner or later she'd have to step up, or she'd lose him altogether.

"I can't let that happen." She promised herself and raced after Bakugo. "Ne Kacchan… do you still have all those boxes with Izuku's things in them?"

"Hmmm?" Bakugo turned around. "Of course, why?"

"Can you give me one? Just a few momentos of his that I can hold onto and look at from time to time?" She gave him pleading eyes.

"Sure I guess." He shrugged. "I'll have Eiko grab one at random and bring it over. The two of you can finally meet up."

"Errm, eh, right…" Izumi fidgeted. It wasn't that she didn' WANT to meet Eiko… but the first time she'd had any kind of contact with the woman was over the phone. The awkwardness and chill between the two of them all too apparent.

 **~Flashback~**

 _She'd called from the office, searching through files and folders for a particular case she was working on_

" _Hey Kacchan! Do you have the file on Wraith? He's coming out on bail and I wanna keep an eye on him for a time and need the information on his-"_

" _Kacchan? Ah, you must mean Katsuki." The husky female voice on the other side startled Izumi out of her quibble. "You really should wait til someone speaks before going on and on like that. I'm afraid Katsuki's not here right now. I'll take a message so long as you keep it short."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry." She shut the drawer and looked down at her cell. She was sure she'd called Bakugo's cell phone and not the house. "Is… is this Eiko?"_

" _Yes, and you must be one of his partners right?" Eiko laughed gently. "From the sounds of it you must be the ex-wife."_

" _Ah… mmm yes." She rubbed the back of her head laughing. "Guilty."_

" _It's a pleasure, Miss Usagi. I'm happy you and Katsuki have finally found a comfortable place in your friendship. You even kept the childhood nickname. It's very cute." Her eyes sharpened like a cat. "I'd like to get along with you since you're an important part of Katsuki's life… but just so we're clear, he's mine now."_

" _Oh… uh, yes, I heard you were dating. I'm glad he's found someone who-"_

" _We're more than dating Miss Usagi." Eiko twirled a finger through her red curls. "We're very intimate, and I can tell you right now I fully intend to marry him."_

 _Izumi went a little pale and laughed._

" _Good for you."_

" _I don't want it to seem like I have any animosity towards you, because I don't. You're a powerful and wonderful hero that sets a good example for many others. The only reason I'm saying any of this to you is that I've heard of your wishy washy emotions and frankly I find them irritating." Her eyes slit like a cat. From the other end of the line Izumi felt her blood run cold._

" _I-" what could she say?_

" _I'm in love with Katsuki Bakugo… and while he may still possess feelings for you, don't think I'm just going to hand him over to you if you suddenly decide to shimmy those wishy washy feelings in his direction again. You made your choice to let him go, now commit to it."_

" _Mmmm…" Izumi hung her head knowing full well that everything Eiko was saying was right. "Yes, Ma'am."_

" _Good… so looking forward to meeting you someday, Izumi. Ciao." She hung up and Izumi listened to the dial tone for a good thirty seconds before hanging up as well._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"What's with that face you're making, Usagi?" Bakugo snapped his fingers in front her face and she quickly took a step back blinking.

"Eh? Nothing…" She hung her head. "It's nothing."

Bakugo scowled at her expression and sighed heavily. He dropped the box of decor on the desk and grabbed her box as well. Izumi blinked at him and let out a squeaking grunt when he gripped handfuls of her hair and messed it up.

"I'll get you your stupid box, but if you keep looking like a kicked puppy everytime I mention Eiko, or family, or any of that other family crap I'm gonna stop talking to you altogether. You're the fucking symbol of peace, you're supposed to always have a stupid grin on your face."

He grabbed her cheeks and stretched them out.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" She grabbed his wrists. "Okay okay leggo leggo!" she rubbed her red cheeks pouting at him. A moment later Shoto walks in carrying a box under each arm and eyed the scene in front of him.

"Do I wanna know?"

"I'm trying to knock some sense in your girlfriend." Bakugo admitted and already started hooking up the computer system. "She's making the injured puppy face again."

"Are you okay? Shoto set the box down and rubbed Izumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, my cheeks just hurt." She puffed them out then turned to Shoto. "In any case, Kacchan didn't do anything wrong, I was just in a mood."

"You wanna talk about it?" the hand slipped from her shoulder up her neck to caress her reddened cheek.

"No, I'm alright now." Smiling Izumi leaned into the caress and closed her eyes to increase the intimacy of the touch. He smelled so comforting… she imagined his scent was a lot like sitting beside a fireplace in a cozy cabin, all the while a shimmer of snow fell outside. She imagined cuddling into that warmth and watching the joyous fluffy flakes fall out the window. It brought her peace. "More than alright."

"Well if you need to get something off your chest, you know where to find me." She opened her eyes to look at him, and heart sighed happily at the sight of Shoto's soft smile. She could literally feel the little hearts floating around her head.

"Yeah…" She touched his hand on her cheek and brought it down to her heart. "I do."

 _ **~Later~**_

When Izumi heard that Eiko was on her way with the package she immediately felt her insecurities come back. It made her angry with herself.

She really needed to just calm down. There was no reason to be afraid of Eiko. The woman was just worried about her and Kacchan's friendship. Eiko's words were nothing but a strong woman staking her territory. Funnily enough it was a very Kacchan thing to do... which probably explained why the two of them got along so well. Once Izumi explained that there was no chance of her and Kacchan rekindling any kind of romance she was sure her and Eiko would get along.

"I just need to make peace and friends with her." She let out a long whooshing breath and glanced up. "I can do this, I can-" She spotted Bakugo near the front entrance, smiling at a gorgeous redhead holding a box… and immediately froze in place.

God she was gorgeous… the woman certainly pulled off the model look with those long legs and elegant features. Her Cupid bow lips curved into flirtatious smile as her dazzling yet soft hearted eyes ogled her future husband. There were just some women who were made to handle men, and Eiko Kirishima was one of them.

"Ah there you are!" speaking of Kirishima, Eijirou walked up behind her slapping a hand on her shoulder. She jolted and whirled around grabbing his arm and jerking him behind a pillar.

"Jeez! Kirishima what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" She held her rapidly beating chest.

"Whoa, Sorry Midoriya. Didn't realize you were all spaced out." He waved a hand apologetically in the air.

"Its okay, how are you?" She straightened but kept a hand on her racing heart.

"Good, I'm doing some leg work for the committee. They're announcing this competition for heroes called the pro games and are looking for heroes who are interested in competing. I was seeing if you Bakugo and Todoroki were interested."

"I am," she said with a smile. I heard about the pro games. They're building the stadium in the hub of Tokyo. Should be exciting."

"Cool so I'll definitely see you there." He glanced around the pillar. "Looks like Eiko is here with the box you requested. You gonna go say hi?"

"Erm… they're talking and look busy so maybe not right now." She fidgeted. "I'm still working up the courage to."

"Ah Eiko's a sweetheart. She's fiercely loyal and dominating like Bakugo, but she's got a kind heart. I'm sure the two of you would get along great." Kirishima insisted giving a thumbs up.

"I'm not so sure about that. I am the "ex" you know." she laughed nervously.

"Yeah but so what? Both you and Bakugo found other people right?" he leaned against the pillar next to her. "Bakugo was pretty broken up after your divorce… but Eiko pulled him back up on his feet. She was the one who told him to think about how you must be feeling, had him see things from your perspective and made it easier for him to move past his own hurt. Todoroki did the same for you didn't he?"

"Yeah…" Izumi held her chest smiling warmly. "Yeah he did."

"Bakugo's always been pretty quick to make up his mind when he knows he wants something. Eiko's become very special to him, and I can tell he wants the two of you to get along even though he pretends he doesn't care." Kirishima waves it off.

"Mmm we will. Kacchan and I aren't married anymore but he's still family to me. Since the two of them are getting married she'll be family too." She looked around the pillar again. Bakugo was walking towards the elevator with the box and Eiko had gone. Opportunity missed, but Izumi promised herself that the next time she and Eiko were in the same vicinity she'd introduce herself and make friends.

"Glad to hear it." He pat her companionably on the shoulder. "If I don't see you beforehand, then I'll definitely see you at the Pro Grames."

"Yeah… see you then." She waved to Kirishima, seeing him out the door before turning back towards the elevators. Her soft expression was replaced by one of determination.

"Kacchan is moving on, he's starting fresh and building a new family." She pulled out her cell phone and opened the lockscreen to stare into a picture of Shoto in full hero gear. He wasn't posing and hadn't even been aware she'd been taking the picture, but there he was, taking control of his surroundings, and being a true leader.

"He starting fresh… and it's time I did the same."

 **~Later~**

When she'd decided to make the conscious effort of building a future with Shoto, Izumi had decided to bullet point her relationship goals.

Step One: Commit fully to your relationship with Shoto.

Step Two: Become reacquainted with his presence and touch.

Step Three: Know in your heart that you love him, and you want more from him.

Step Four: Accept the past, accept the hurt.

Step Five: Initiate physical intimacy

Step Six: Marriage

Step Seven: Start a Family With Shoto

Each step she took was a step closer to Shoto. Once she hit the last two steps she hoped Shoto would still want her, would still want that future with her. Steps one through three were finished. Now she sat in the middle of the living room eyeing Step #4… Izuku's box.

"Here goes…" she opened the box and immediately her throat wanted to shut close. The first item she pulled out of the box was a photo album. Her shaking hands opened the cover and she stare down at her baby's face and felt the hot tears trickle down.

She kept the album open, on the various pictures of her baby's face, and continued to go through the box. She found his stuffed dragon, held it to her chest and breathing into it even as the sobs clogged her throat.

God it hurt… everything in the box was a painful reminder of what she'd had and lost… toys, pictures, a teething ring, clothes… she pulled one object out at a time, giving herself a moment to breathe as the pain just grew.

"Accept it….accept the pain, accept the loss…" she told herself over and over and gasped when she found the object at the bottom of the box. Her hands pulled out the pure white blanket, washed but sporting dark stains where blood had soaked in. Her Blood... Izuku's blood.

" _I loved Deku too much to not give it another try. I'm not gonna let something like fear stop me from getting what I want, and neither should you."_

Izumi's teeth clenched. She shoved the blanket back in the box and stood up walking to her room. She tossed her things around looking for one item in particular… and found it. Snagging it out of the garment back she'd tucked in she ripped the white dress of the hanger, grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut it to ribbons over the blood stained blanket.

"Accept the pain, accept the loss…" Izumi whispered again, the tears hot and angry now. Let Bakugo get married, let him move on and find happiness. Eiko could have him, because she had Shoto. Shoto was her future, and nothing, not Izuku's ghost, or even Doppelganger's shadow was going to keep her from finding happiness with him.

She dumped the rest of the cut up dress and the scissors into the box and wiped her eyes heaving out deep long breaths. She felt inebriated, drunk off some kind of sick high at releasing the negative emotions bubbling inside her. She wished she could punch something, break something… she wished she had some kind of outlet to just let out all these emotions that were bubbling inside her.

Her head snapped up and she jerked her gaze to the door as Shoto came in. He took three steps in, saw her expression and the mess she'd made on the ground, and the concern instantly took over.

"Izumi…"

"Shoto…" She whispered his name and turned to face him fully. Eyes red, hair touseled, and heart beating erratically she just couldn't stop herself from reacting. Before he could even get a word out she was leaping over the couch and wrapping her arms and legs around him in a tight embrace.

"Wah! Izumi!" He nearly stumbled on his ass but managed to brace himself against the door and hold onto her. "What's wrong? What's all over the floor?"

"Step four…" she grabbed his face, staring into his eyes with sheer desperation. "Time for Step five."

"Step, what?" He grunted as her mouth came crashing down on his in a heated frenzy. "Mmmmph, Izumi…. Mmmmng what are you… doing?" He tried to pry her back, but her mouth was heavily feasting, barely letting him breathe. Her arms and legs were locked on him like a vice, and he struggled to stay upright.

"I told you," she panted and bit his bottom lip. "I'm on step five." Her quirk activated and she ripped open his shirt and touched his chest.

"Good God!" Shoto panicked a minute, feeling flustered and bulldozed. He stumbled further inside and sat Izumi on the kitchen counter. She took it as a good sign and pulled back just long enough to send her shirt sailing across the livingroom floor, joining the other scattered objects. It took all of Shoto's will power not to just give into the heat and have her. "Izumi are you having an episode?"

"I'm having an epiphany…" she told him and tugged what was left of his shirt off his arms so they were both topless. She molded herself against him, thrilled and tingled by the mix of heat and cold of his skin and she nuzzled right into it. "...and I'm acting on it."

"Izumi…" he stopped her by cupping her face in his hands. His expression looked sorrowful and worried, and put a hitch in her stride.

"No… don't look at me like that, Shoto." She pleaded with him and grabbed his hands. "Smile at me." Tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Like you always do."

"It's hard to smile when I know you're hurting." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Tell me what's wrong, Izumi. Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't want to lose you…" she choked back a sob and shut her eyes. "I want to move on, and just be happy with you. I want to give you all of me. I want to give you everything you want, need, and deserve… I want-"

His mouth came down on hers in a warm and gentle kiss that had the tingles and tugs returning.

"You won't lose me, Izumi." He nuzzled her mouth with his. "You don't need to do this to keep me. You're giving me everything just by being a part of my life."

"Is that really enough?" She looked up into his eyes, tears falling one by one. "We've been together a year… and you haven't touched me since that night. You said you weren't sure if you could hold yourself back form touching me if we're together, but you have. I don't want you to hold yourself back for my sake."

"I'm not…" he smiled genuinely this time and brushed her tears away. "Being with you… even when you're chaotic like this… it's as easy as breathing to me, Izumi. There are going to be days when one or both of us will hurt, and we'll be there to comfort and confide in each other… there are going to be days when we'll argue, or disagree, but we will compromise and find a solution. That's worth more to me than sex or intimacy ever could."

"Shoto…" Izumi didn't know what else to say. She was both comforted and overwhelmed by his heartfelt words.

"When you told me you wanted to be with me…" He held her hands protectively in his. "It's everything I've ever wanted. Since that day at the tournament when you helped me accept who I was, and showed me what I could be I love you… and I won't ever stop loving you because you've become as vital as the sun to me." He kissed her knuckles. "Believe in that, believe in us."

"I do believe." She closed her eyes and let his arms envelop her.

"Good…" he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I jumped you like that… I was just afraid if something didn't change that I wouldn't be able to hold onto you. I wouldn't be able to have these moments with you."

"Sex is great… but there are things far better than that." He pulled back again and wiped her cheeks. "When you're ready… when the shadows are gone, and all you see is me… then we can have our moment. It doesn't have to be planned, it doesn't have to be stressed over… it just needs to happen. So believe that it will."

"It will…" she smiled and stroked his face. "You've the patience of a saint, Todoroki-kun."

"Ah… but you're more than worth it, Midoriya." He quipped back and their mouths met in another kiss… this time soft and sweet and full of love. He helped her pack away Izuku's belongings, tucked them neatly away… and for the rest of the night just lay in Shoto's arms sleeping in the comfort of his fireplace scent, and open heart.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I'd like feedback on this chapter. It's been pretty angsty so far even with the fluff and romance all intermixed but what do you guys think? Also are you good with the pacing? Are there scenes in particular you'd like me to include. Let me know!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Grand Opening**_


	17. Author's Note

**ASK BRIRY**

 **I'm sorry to inform everyone that this story is going on temporary hiatus.**

 **Unfortunately I've run into some issues with my prequel story. The timeline is a bit askew and I need to reorganize my thoughts and outline before continuing and it may take some time. On top of that I've been getting some anonymous requests through PMs to do a FemDeku Villain AU and it's been cluttering my thoughts as of late. So to make up for not being able to post on the prequel I'm thinking of uploading the first chapter of the Midori Villain Arc.**

 **NEW STORY!**

 **Midori The Villain:**

 **For fans of the Midori Series; Izumi is saved by All Might, but she is left pondering if being a hero is really the path she's meant to walk. Tired of being the victim she contemplates the words of a stranger who says there's another way to make her dream of going to UA a reality**


End file.
